Wishing the Pain Away
by Liiania
Summary: The wish on Namek to bring those back to life that Frieza killed accidently included the Saiyans. Twenty years later, a mysterious woman travels to Earth in search of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. When she meets him, will she have the courage to take him back to her planet and make him ruler or face the consequences of a life on Earth? Read and review! COMPLETE.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: I always dreamed of this. I love Dragonball Z more than anyone knows. It, to me, is the best anime I have ever seen. I have never read a story on how Planet Vegeta was brought back by the dragonballs on Namek when Gohan and Krillan wish for those killed by Frieza to be brought back to life. So, yay! This is the first one! =D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, or DBK. But, I do own the dvd's and I'm proud of them.

**Preface**

She stared at the metal space pod that was supposed to take her to planet called Earth. After three years of searching for him after her father's final words, she had to find this man who was going to be king to all of her people, then she wanted to find him and know why. He who was going to rule her people upset her more than anything in the universe. It should have been her place to take the throne but, as her father lay in his death bed with his hand trying to touch her porcelain face and begging her to find one man in a universe filled with who knows how many people. Who was he to her? _Nothing_, she thought to herself, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Queen Ali, your-"

"It is still Princess, soldier. I haven't been introduced formally as your Queen, so respect that." She hissed under her breath.

"Yes, Princess. Your ship is ready for departure." The meek soldier managed to get out.

The Princess looked back and into the fearful eyes of her soldier. "My ship? Why would I need a ship? Would you want your precious Princess being a perfect target in the sky for others to shoot down? No, correct? Then the transportation of space pods is necessary. Make it happen." She ordered and he nodded and did as he was told, calling others on his scouter to get the proper equipment to move the space pod.

She walked across the landing platform on her planet, Vegeta II. It had a pink tint to the sky when the sun would rise but, it was night and the sky was a gorgeous royal purple and the white stars in the sky made it seem as if it were curtains laced with little diamonds thrown around the planet.

Her arms were to her side as she made sure she had absolutely every thing she thought she would have if ever an emergency came. And that's when she flew into the air and towards the dark forest lining the great city where every Saiyan slept. She landed in the forest and immediately collapsed on the dark green grass. She looked at her hands; they were covered with tiny scars that would forever be there, no matter the amount of time she spent in the rejuvenation chambers. Those bastard machines would cure anything but, they would leave scars all over her body like she was an open book telling the world how she received them.

She gazed down at one scar that went from the top of her finger to the bottom of her palm. She remembered so clearly the time she gotten this. And as she stared at it and the memories flooded her mind, she slammed her palm down into the grass, creating a perfect print of her hand. She looked like a child sitting in that grass. She knew that she would have to leave soon and find him.

Every part of her said, fuck it. Who was he to her? He was some stupid man that was handed over to that bastard of a tyrant, Frieza. Why did she have to go and retrieve him and claim him as the rightful ruler of her planet? _Her_ planet. Not _his_ planet. "Fuck you..." She whispered as she finally stood up and began to fly into the deep purple sky with diamond stars blanketing around in it.

She landed on the space pod platform and immediately went into it. She was ready to finally find him, to meet the man that had escaped Frieza's grip and resided on some planet called Earth. She was ready to bring the heat if ever it came to that. She was even ready to act civil and like the royalty she was born into. Who cared about some rule about the throne? She hated how she had to make sure if he was alive or not. She didn't care. He was no one to her and certainly, she'll be no one to him.


	2. Chapter One: Disappointment

**Author's Note: Okay, totally loving this story and where it's going. I know you'll love it. Comment and review please! Tell me all that you want to see happen!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, or DBK. I want to though. =)

**Chapter One: Disappointment**

Her heart quickened when she heard the footsteps sound through the deserted room; the room that ended where she had been placed. She was so close to giving in, how close she was to letting it all go and finally rest her head in peace to never have any wrong come back into her life.

How amazing that would have been; how perfect to feel the lightness of the breeze and the warm sun glow against her lightly tanned skin. She could forget of all the blood crusted to her face and she could forget about the few broken ribs on her left side that were piercing her body with pain every time she breathed in. She hung her head in defeat. Her light pink hair floated lightly down to frame her face as she held her head there. She wanted to go, she wanted to leave this place whether it be death or escape which would result in a horrible death she was actually excited to find out about.

How would the tyrant kill her? Would he try to break every bone in her body again? She remembered the time she came back from a mission late and knelled before the monster.

"_What happened, little monkey?" His shrill feminine voice boomed through her ears even though he only spoke in a calm and completely elegant manner._

"_My Lord, I met some resistance on the planet. My partners were killed within a few days upon our arrival." She kept staring into the white marble floor of his throne room. Her fists clenched and her nails breaking through the tight white fabric of her glove._

"_Excuses. I shall hear no more of them. You have given me too many over your years serving me," he turned his back to her as he glared out the large window looking into space. "And I shall have them no more." His voice now soaked in venom and a slight hiss added on._

_She looked up and a terrified look came over her face. "M-my Lord...?" She managed to get out before a brutal beam shot through her armor and into her body, escaping out her back and creating a perfect small hole easily able to look through._

_She fell back from sheer force and thought to herself this was it, she had done it; she had finally pissed off the monster she hated so much that he finally got tired of her antics._

_She lay on the floor, coughing up blood and holding her chest that was pierced._

"_Get her to the rejuvenation chambers. I want to see her as soon as she is done. And this time," she heard his faint footsteps become louder as he walked a little to her. "I will make sure she never fails one of my assignments ever again."_

How she remembered being taken so quickly to the medical center, had her armor ripped off of her like it was nothing and then thrown into the tank. She could feel the liquid seep into the wound and she screamed as the liquid stung her blood and flesh. She screamed until she couldn't breathe and finally passed out.

But, when she awoke, he broke every single bone in her arms and legs, even including her fingers. He watched and laughed in such amusement when he heard the sound of a break that took a little longer to happen. The individual cracks leading to the finisher made him giddy like a little school girl. And if he ever made a clean break, he would become angry and break another bone even slower than the last.

She went back to the rejuvenation chamber again and she stayed in there for over seven hours. The soldiers would have to replace the bones so they wouldn't become askew and never be able to look normal. But her Saiyan blood made sure her body went back to perfect again each time, and each time her power level would spike higher and higher, suppressing it every single time she walked around the space station. She felt proud of her new power every time, but felt useless when she could do nothing to stop the tyrant from almost killing her or killing her partners whenever he felt like it.

And yet, she sat there in the rejuvenation chamber and felt her increase of power. She felt the blood disintegrating from her face now that she was fully awake. She was ready, powerful enough to end his life. Or her own.

She had already blasted the door open and allowed the healing liquid to spill out. She tore off her breathing mask and placed her broken and bloody armor back on. She pulled the gloves on over her fingers and smiled.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, she was awake. Memories somewhat floating into her mind like they happened to someone else. She breathed out as she looked around in the tiny space pod. She could barely move her legs, get into a comfortable position or even stretch her arms out! Now, she regretted not taking her lavish ship to this planet. She could have had all the room it had to offer, including her bed she made in there so comfortable that it was like sleeping on soft grass.<p>

"_Oxygen levels returning to normal. Hibernation sequence deactivated. Arrival of destination Earth in approximately five minutes."_ Said the computer in her space pod.

She looked out through the small circular window and saw the green and blue covered planet coming into view quickly. The soft billowy white clouds scattered perfectly across it's atmosphere. She smiled. It was pure beauty and she loved it. Yet, she missed the blood red skies of Planet Vegeta. That was home to her. No other place was called home and never will be.

The pod landed hard in the earth and caused a giant crater in it's ground. It was easy climbing out and looking into the sky. A light cloud of dirt and dust floated around her space pod as she reached back inside for her scouter. The pink glass came to life once she placed her finger over the button and activated it. It showed two huge power levels spiking and dropping a bit from behind her; it must have been someone fighting. She jumped lightly into the air and stretched her body out. First her arms and then her legs. It felt good to feel, and even hear, those wonderful joints popping and making everything feel so much better again. A three month journey from her planet to Earth was not her best friend and she was going to disband every space pod and destroy each with a ki blast when she got home. There was no way in Hell she would ever let her men fly in those.

She shook her head and smiled. "Time to introduce myself."

She flew faster in this lighter gravity. She searched for the high levels of ki on her scouter and landed a few hundred feet away from them in a burning city. She raised an eyebrow in disgust and watched as energy blasts flew in front of her and into buildings; the shattered pieces of them were falling to the ground as the people ran away from it in terror. She scrunched her eyebrows forward and jumped onto one of the destroyed buildings and looked down, searching the streets and city for any sign of the people in charge for this destruction.

And there they were; a woman sitting on a car with her arms crossed as a man was blasting the crowd of people running away from him. His evil laugh could be heard from where she was. She wasn't one for stopping a fun time and ruining a party but, she had a mission and these two looked as if they could throw a party.

She smirked as she landed on the ground in front of them, deflecting an energy blast headed straight for a small little girl and her mother running away.

"Hmm, looks like we have a guest, 18." The man said as he crossed his arms and stared the unknown woman down.

"A real party pooper if you ask me." The woman called 18 said. She looked the woman up and down and then placed her blonde hair behind her ears.

"You wanna play, lady? 'Cuz I got all day to play." The man smirked. He took off towards the woman and she didn't move. He was getting close but then, his course was changed and he was flying into a building. The glass and metal crash was a delightful sound as smoke gathered where he was sent to.

The woman named 18 was now in a fighting position and fazed in and then appeared behind the woman, readying a punch to send her crashing into the ground. But, it was 18 that was elbowed in the face and sent flying upwards. She had a smirk on her face when she followed 18 into the sky, punching her in the stomach and sending her to the street to form a crater from her impact.

But, a swift kick to her abdomen knocked the wind out of her as the man sent her flying back down to the earth, where she landed on both feet, smiling when her scouter picked up a lower, but still higher, ki racing towards them. The person would be here soon.

The woman smiled and laughed a little as the man and the woman, 18, were now standing side by side on the asphalt.

"You're so weak. I've fought children stronger than both of you combined." She chuckled out. She crossed her arms and stared them down as she saw a golden haired warrior land beside her.

He was young looking, but still old enough to carry on a fight if need be. He wore a purple jacket with a sword strapped to his back. His power level was good enough, but not strong enough to defeat this pair that stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" His voice asked the woman. He never looked at her but, his fighting stance was directed at them, and not to her.

"You already know us, Trunks. Now, quit pretending to be a blonde and just die already." 18 had said. She put her hair back behind her ear and then stared the golden warrior down. Her clothes were ripped in different areas and that made the woman smile.

"I'll have to ask the same thing once I've killed these fools. They're no fun anyways." She said as she fazed out and then appeared in front of them, both hands filled with lethal energy now pouring through their bodies. Their screams were music to her ears.

And then, they were gone.

"H-how did you do that?" The golden haired warrior asked her. His question sounded like he was begging her to know, like he had been trying for years with no avail.

"I'm strong. That's how."

* * *

><p>His name was Trunks Briefs and he was seventeen years old. He lived alone with his mother, Bulma, in a ruined house with bold letters of Capsule Corp. written on it. He was half Saiyan, and able to achieve the legendary Super Saiyan form after years of training and the death of his mentor. The two people I had killed so easily were two androids named 17 and 18. They killed almost everyone on this godforsaken planet. The two androids killed his mentor, friends and father, named Vegeta.<p>

She hung her head when he told her that. Her pink hair falling over her armored shoulders as she stared at the table they sat at. It was her time to tell him who she was.

"I'm here for someone," she started off. She interlocked her fingers and gripped tightly. "I'm Princess Ali from Planet Vegeta. I was looking for your father." She said as she looked up into his purple eyes.

They were in shock. They looked at her with doubt, confusion, hope and then anger. "Why were you looking for my father?" He whispered at her as she felt his ki begin to rise.

"He was supposed to be King now that our father died."

"_Our_ father?"

She nodded and then straightened her back and looked at him. "You are my nephew, Trunks. You have royal Saiyan blood flowing through those veins. And by the way your power is, even though you have achieved the Super Saiyan form, you're weak." She said to him.

He shook his head and hit his hand on the table. "Why were you able to kill them so easily? I have been trying to kill them for so long!" He shouted at her.

"Because I learned to control my emotions and rid of them!" She shouted back. "I rid myself of them because they get in the way of battle! You should learn to control them also. That is why you failed. Even though you were weak compared to them, you could have defeated them in strategy." She ended as soon as his mother walked in.

She stared at the princess and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that my son is the strongest boy on this planet! He has been trying to save the world by himself longer than you know!" She shouted at her.

"And I'm saying he was throwing away his strength to depend on how they killed everyone so mercilessly. If your son knew how to kill without regret, he could have disposed of them." Ali sat back in the chair and looked back at Trunks who was now staring at his hands in defeat at her harsh yet, true, words.

"Trunks, I need to speak with you. Now." She glared at Ali and then walked out of the room with her son in tow. They stood by the door and she looked into her sons amazing eyes. "Trunks, the Time Machine is ready. The cure is in the compartment next to the launch button." She said to him as she then grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket. "Trunks, be careful with that woman. I don't trust-"

"She's my father's sister, mother!" He hissed at her as he looked at the wall he was standing at. His stomach dropped as he looked back into his mothers eyes.

"V-Vegeta's sister?" She let go of the lapels and then peered back inside to look at the Princess waiting patiently at the table with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as if she were focusing on something. "They look nothing alike. I know your father, Trunks. How can you prove it? How do you know she is telling the truth?"

"Because I just do, mother! There is something about her that I can't explain. She..." He paused as he took in a deep breath and let it come out slowly. He pondered to himself for a moment before looking back at the wall. It had a small crack from the door frame and he sighed after he knew what he wanted to tell her. "I want her to come back with me. I think she can help the planet. I think we can stop the androids once and for all with her and myself helping dad and Goku out."

Bulma looked into her sons eyes. He had that determination his father had once he had his mind set on something, like the night before he went off to fight the androids. The last night she would ever see him. She sighed when she knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win. "Trunks, if this is what you feel is right..."

"This is right, mother. She can help us." He smiled at his mother with that smile she loved. Bulma punched his shoulder and smiled right back.

"You better come back alive, kid? You hear me?" She smiled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, mom, got it."

* * *

><p>The next thing Ali knew, Trunks had asked her to go back in time with him to stop the androids from destroying the precious life Trunks would never know and keep Goku alive to fight off any more threats looking to destroy his home.<p>

She agreed and then they sat in the Time Machine ready to take off. Bulma had written the word _HOPE_ on the Time Machine before they got inside the cockpit. She waved them goodbye and Trunks held his hand up to his mother. Ali looked at Bulma and nodded, smiled and looked at Trunks.

"You ready?" He said with excitement in his voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied back and watched as his hand hit the engine button and they disappeared in front of Bulma.

"Please make it there safely, Trunks. Don't fail." A tear fell from her eye as she saw her son leave with the woman she thought she couldn't trust.


	3. Chapter Two: Payback

**Author's Note: So! I uploaded this chapter quicker than you can say the longest word in the dictionary in a second. Thanks guys for reading this! I'm having tons of fun writing and finally being able to enjoy myself while I do it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DB anything... Ugh... I want some dragonballs so I can wish to own it. =)

**Chapter Two: Payback**

Ali was the first one to jump out of the Time Machine. "I hate cramped ships!" She shouted in the air, her hands on her back as she popped her spine. The joints went back into place and she smiled. Trunks was preoccupied making sure they were in the right place and right time of the year.

"Yep, we're here alright. I can feel several ki's over in that direction." Trunks pointed. He looked at Ali and smiled.

She nodded and composed her annoyance with a serious face. "What do we do when we get to them? Just show up and say, surprise?" She walked over to him and glared at him. "Make a strategy, Trunks. This why you were never able to defeat the androids." She turned her back to him and then glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

He looked at his hands and then cracked his fingers. "We'll hide until Frieza arrives. From what I can tell, it shouldn't be long until he's here." She nodded and watched as he flew into the sky, quickly tailing him to a column made of rock, where it flattened out almost two hundred feet from the earth.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Ali sat there, waiting. She was in a meditative state, feeling two strong ki's coming from somewhere out in space. She opened her eyes and looked up. She smirked as she saw a space ship come into view, the outside having a small layer being burned up in the atmosphere. The round and flat space ship landed a few miles away from them, a cloud of small rocks and dirt circled their ship.<p>

"Looks like we got company." Trunks said to Ali.

"Why don't we make them feel at home?" Trunks stood up and Ali did the same.

Several men came out of the ship followed by two strange alien looking creatures. One though looked as if he was half made out of metal while the other wore regal clothing with a cape flowing down his back.

"Men! Go search for them! And once you've found them, show no mercy." A small feminine voice sounded through the canyon they landed in. And it was a voice Ali knew all too well. The landed side by side in front of the soldiers and the two other aliens. A look of annoyance came over the face of the metal alien and the taller, more regal one, looked confused.

"Frieza," Ali said as she walked in front of Trunks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hmm. Have we met before? I know I am the most feared in the galaxy," he waved his hand in the air and an evil smile came across his dark chapped red lips.

Ali smirked and tilted her head up and stared down the evil tyrant.

"And I shall have no problem wiping that smirk off your face! Men! Kill her!" Frieza shouted. The men took to the air and powered up their energy blasts at both Ali and Trunks. Trunks looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Ali smiled at him and put her hand in the air. A pink ball of ki formed in her hand and then exploded out her palm and through the bodies of the soldiers. Each of them screamed as they disappeared before the four of them on the ground. Only two had small grins across their faces as the others looked angry.

"Not even a warm up, Frieza. I thought you would be bringing some soldiers I could actually play with." Ali looked at Frieza as she lowered her hand.

"Why, you little wretch! I'll show you the power of the feared ruler of the universe!" He shouted at her until he flew into the air. Frieza threw his energy attacks at her; the ki blowing up around Ali and blowing up the ground around her. Ali smirked as she felt his ki was starting to dwindle from his constant bombardment on her. He could begin to hear her laugh from the ground, his ice cold heart was now beginning to beat faster and faster as her laugh grew more sadistic, more mocking. He stopped his barrage and looked at the ground. A huge crater had formed around the woman standing into the center on top of a small column of rock.

"Frieza! Stop toying with me and come down and fight!" Ali yelled, smiling up at him as she watched the tyrant rage.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed as he flew towards her.

His fist collided with her face, sending her backwards and flying through a mountain of rock. It exploded from the impact, falling down to the ground and on top of Ali. Frieza knew better than to think that the woman was dead and flew back into the air, his most powerful attack now beginning to form in his palm that faced the sun.

"You'll regret ever mocking me, you fucking witch!" He shouted at her as he began to laugh menacingly at her, knowing that this was the attack that blew up the worthless planet, Namek.

But, his laughter was cut off and his face turned into shock as Ali fazed in front of him, mere inches from the aliens face. "Missed me?" She smirked and watched as his energy attack suddenly took to the air. She fired a simple ki blast at it and watched as it stirred. It stirred so slightly, like a sun wanting to explode it's solar flare away but, it was to explode in front of them. Frieza flew away and Ali stood where she was, now regretting letting him power up so much for this attack. She held her breath and felt the attack explode, feeling it's flames surround her and blast away most of the earth around her.

Frieza's laugh sounded through the canyon; his bliss was now beyond belief. He felt like this was how it should have ended with that stupid Saiyan back on Namek. He grew angry at the thought. How could that fucking monkey beat him? He shouted in his mind.

Once the smoke cleared, no one breathed. It was silent, Ali's ki now gone and Trunks' stomach dropped. She was dead, he thought. How could he have let her die? He felt as if it was his fault as he fell to his knees and gripped the dirt. He thought she could help him, he thought that he could save the planet she never knew.

Frieza laughed and smirked at his father. "I told you, father! I told you no person can defeat me!"

"Think again." Her voice whispered in his ear. If Frieza had hair, it would be standing on edge. He whipped around and aimed for a punch, but his hands were caught in hers and forced his wrists backwards. She stared into his eyes with hate, with passion for trying to kill her over the years she's been alive.

"W-what? Let go of me, you fucking insect!" He yelled into her face as she held steady, applying more pressure to the bent wrists.

"What ever happened to 'little monkey'? I missed those days," she stared into his eyes as she gave some more pressure.

"L-little monkey? What? No! I thought I had you killed a long time ago! I had you dying on my floor underneath my feet!" He now had the fear she had in her eyes back so long ago as she held him. She was in control now. She was the one who could judge whether he should die or not.

"We're not so different, you and I. Even though I may have a cold heart and the appearance of what I use to look like, on the inside, we're both surviving." Ali snapped his wrists and felt the bones break finally under the pressure she had on them. The blood curdling scream from his mouth made Ali feel invincible, it made her feel as if no one could kill her. She was now making the tyrant pay. Oh, how long she had waited for this day when he would be begging her for mercy and his body broken.

But, something inside Ali stopped. She looked back at the monster and then down on the ground at Trunks who looked at her now with confusion. Ali smiled at him as she let go of one of Frieza's hands. "Trunks! Show this monster what it looks like to become a Super Saiyan! Show him who the monkey's are!" Ali powered up and felt the blood boil inside of her. She felt her muscles contract and expand from the energy flowing through them. Her heart was beating faster and she smiled once the golden glow appeared around her and the long pink hair that she loved was now golden and flowing down her back.

Her emerald eyes pierced through Frieza's soul. "Have fun, my Lord." She smiled as she punched him through his stomach, pulling her hand back out and then igniting her palm with enough ki to destroy half a planet. His screams were useless as he screamed for help and horrifying to everyone, but to Ali, they were closure. They were enough to satisfy years of Hell into ten minutes of pleasure.

The ashes flew away and Ali looked down at the father of the monster. "You take care of him, Trunks. He's worthless to me." She put her hand in the air and brushed away the thought of wanting to kill him.

But, Trunks smiled at the alien in front of him, and, reaching for his sword, took it to the head of the alien and swiped it clean off. A silent gasp was made by him when he could no longer breathe, but, Trunks landed behind him and blasted the headless man away, returning him to his son down in Hell.

Ali landed on the ground and stared at the Super Saiyan in front of her. She nodded and smiled at him with her own emerald eyes and powered down. Her golden hair now returned to it's normal light pink color and blew softly in the wind. "You did well, Trunks." Ali said as she took the sky again, now feeling the energy levels powering for a fight.

* * *

><p>And there they were, all in fighting positions as Ali and Trunks took to the air. Ali stared them down, but Trunks' heart started racing as he saw them. There they stood: his hope. They didn't know it yet, but, they were Trunks' last chance at survival.<p>

"Come on, we need to go talk to them." Trunks said to her as he flew towards the group.

Ali sighed and looked down at the space ship that belonged to Frieza. "I'll keep you there if I need an escape from this planet." She grunted as she flew towards Trunks and the group standing on the edge of a cliff.

Trunks got there first and he couldn't help but smile on the inside. He saw his mother in the young and stress free body he had never seen before. He couldn't help but look and stare at her until the man with flame-shaped hair scoffed at him.

"Well boy, who the Hell are you?" His raspy voice sounded out. He had his arms crossed while everyone else was still on the defensive.

"Oh, sorry. It's best if I don't tell you my name right now, but, I'm no enemy, I can assure you that. I'm actually looking for someone. I'm looking for Goku."

"Kakarot? What do you want with that third class scum?" He spat out.

"I need his help and he'll be needing mine." Trunks pulled a capsule out of his jacket pocket and pressed a button at the top until it clicked. He threw it to the ground and it watched as it made a tiny explosion and a metal box was sitting there in place of the capsule. "Is anyone thirsty?" Trunks asked as he pulled a drink out from the metal box.

Ali looked at it questionably and and tilted her head.

"And who are you?" A Namekian asked her.

Ali looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A boy hid behind his legs as Ali glared at him. "I'm with him. That's all you can know for right now." She walked over to the Namekian and looked up into his green face. Her heart wanted to shout her thanks for his people making the wish for those killed by Frieza to come back to life, but her pride wouldn't let her. She then looked at the kid who was now staring her down like she had done earlier to her. "You're pretty brave kid for coming out here while Frieza was here." She said as she knelled down and looked at him eye level.

Her pink eyes stared into his own black eyes. They were filled with both fear and courage.

"I'm just waiting for my daddy to get here." He finally said to her.

She nodded and then stood back up. She looked back at Trunks who was now handing his mother in the past a drink from the metal box. "By the way, how long will it be until Goku finally gets here?" She asked him as he looked at her and then his watch on his wrist.

"It should about three hours." He said to her as he closed the door and then sat down on a rock as he opened the can and took a sip.

Ali walked away from the group and over to the edge of the cliff. "This will be the longest three hours of my life." She whispered as everyone stared into her back and at Trunks.


	4. Chapter Three: Reunion

**Author's Note: Alright, so, just wanted to thank for reviews! It means a lot to me that you like it so much! ;P Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai and if I did, I'd be rich and living in the DBZ universe and be an awesome Super Saiyan. Totally.

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

"_My body... I-I can't believe it. I'm back..." He whispered as his hands slapped his chest, face, arms, thighs and his manhood. His eyes lit up in an excitement he didn't even know was there. He looked around; new skies that were blood red and sand as far as the eye could see. His body was back, his scouter was lying in the sand in front his feet. He stared down at it, glaring down at it in anger._

"_W-what happened?" A voice came from behind him, scared and weak. He whipped his head around and stared at another Saiyan. He was crying and his hands were gripping the sand while the tears were falling down. "A-All I saw was a blinding light and... And..." He was now bawling his eyes out and the other man looked at him in disgust._

"_Bardock?" A feminine voice called him. The man turned around and looked at a woman who was standing with tears brimming her eyes._

_He turned around fully and stared back at her, his heart stopping. _Damn it, _he thought. _I'm going to die five minutes after I was brought back._ He cursed himself for having his heart flutter at the sight and sound of this gorgeous woman in front of him._

"_Bardock," she whispered again. She narrowed her eyes as he just stared at her like she was a ghost. "Speak to me, Bardock, please. Confirm to me that you are real." She spat out, her hand clutching at her chest and the few long pink hair falling over her shoulders._

"_Princess..." He whispered, his voice gruff and holding back the terror and shock of seeing her in his sights finally for the first time since those fateful years together. Bardock shook his head and looked down at the sand. "I thought Frieza had killed you," he whispered into his chest and then looked back into her sparkling pink eyes._

"_He did," she whispered, looking at him with hate. "and my guard was no where near me to help save me! Where were you?" She yelled at him, the tears now streaming down her face._

"_I was doing my job, damn it! I wasn't your body guard or your fucking love toy!" He shouted back at her, his ki rising with every pounding of his heart._

"_Don't fucking go there, Bardock. You told me you would protect me and never let anything hurt me, especially Frieza!"_

"_Well, look at how that promise turned out! You ended up dead, just like we all would have been in eighty years!"_

_With that last comment, Ali felt her body tense. The blood, ki, anger, hate, love, rage, betrayal were coming through her mind. He had loved her for nights and now he dismissed her like she was some piece of burnt meat he was too good enough to eat. She fed on those emotions, on the hurt she was being handed by the one man to ever bring love into her life and here he was, stripping it all away from her. She clenched her fists and her nails dug into the bare palm and drew blood. It seeped down onto the sand that was being whipped around her._

_Her hair looked like a wild fire, whipping back and forth in the vortex of lightning that was consuming her. Her tears were being soaked with sand and mud started forming on her cheeks._

"_God damn you, Bardock. You picked the wrong bitch to fuck around with." She whispered as she began screaming. Her head felt like it was going to explode if she didn't scream. And now she was standing, her fists in front of her body, pulling in the power that was in her grasps to reach for and she felt it. She felt the power all had talked about for hundreds of years. She kept her eyes open and saw the world in front of her turn clearer, much more perfect and she saw her hair, her beautiful pink hair now become golden. The long hair now spiking down her back as she fed onto the power, craving more, sucking it into every pore in her body until the screaming stopped and she stared into the fearful eyes of her once lover._

"_If you want to live, leave now!" She screamed at him, her golden aura pulsing with her heart as she watched the other Saiyans leave, staring back at the legend they were witnessing. "Leave, Bardock." She whispered at him. "And don't _ever_ come back."_

* * *

><p>Ali leaned against a rock with her arms crossed under her breast plate as she meditated and thought back to the first time she ever became the legend so many wanted to become, or even see. She had seen Vegeta; she smiled on the inside and thought about her father, the man who demonstrated the kindness no person would ever see. That, she was thankful for. She was thankful no other person would penetrate her thoughts and catch a glimpse of the love he showed her. Even when he had to send her away to Frieza. She had been the first of the Vegeta family to be sent away, and it broke his heart. Knowing he would see his little girl, a seven year old working for Frieza, <em>his<em> seven year old, it broke his heart, but, he learned to fight the emotion. And it was a pretty excruciating emotion to fight.

"What are you looking at?"A gruff voice sounded. Ali opened one eye and saw that Trunks had a blush that spread over his whole face. "You want this shirt or something?" The voice continued until Ali looked at the target.

"No, he doesn't want your shirt, you paranoid midget." She said and everyone's faces lit up at her low blow of a comment.

"What? How dare you!" He yelled back, his hand clenched in a fist in front of him and his ki beginning to rise.

"Oh, calm down." Ali sighed out, she turned her head and looked at the one named Piccolo as he took silent amusement in the short man's short temper about his height.

"I'll have you know that I, Vegeta, am the greatest Saiyan warrior on this planet. I am the true Prince of all Saiyans and I will dismember you until you believe it." He growled, his chest reverberating in a growl as he stared her down.

"Hmph, where in there did it say your ego was bigger than the universe?" Ali shot back with her arms dropping to her sides and her lovely meditative state now blown away.

"Hey! No fighting! We're here waiting for Goku to come back, okay? So, _both _of you, QUIT IT!" The woman with the blue hair shouted at the both of them. Ali actually became a tad bit scared but held that in as Vegeta turned away and Ali leaned back against her rock, crossing her arms again over her chest plate. "Thank you! Damn children..." she whispered under her breath as she walked over to a scar faced man. He pulled her by the hips and she sat on his lap in a squeal. She giggled as he tried whispering something in her ear, something Piccolo's face cringed at.

Ali looked over at Trunks whose face looked as if he were going to rip the scar faced man in half. "Trunks, temper." Ali said. It snapped him out of his anger and he looked at the ground again like a little kid in trouble.

"Mommy telling you what to do? Aw, little baby needs to hold mommy's hand for everything?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as he made fun of Trunks.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!" Ali shouted as she leaped into the air and aimed her palm straight at Vegeta.

"Goku's here!" Trunks shouted as he flew into the air and shook his head at Ali. "Please, stop." He said as he flew away. Ali scoffed at him and landed a little to closely to Gohan, who yelped and fell on his rear at the sight of her. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

A brilliant little light appeared in the sky that made Ali forget Trunks and her paused ass kicking with Vegeta.

* * *

><p>She didn't care about him, she didn't care if Trunks needed him to stay alive to defeat these Androids she had supposedly killed. She only saw a rival, a man with greater strength than anyone she had ever come across before. And she hated it. She wanted to be the one who everyone feared but, no one feared him. They loved him and praised him and thought of nothing but goodness when it came to the Saiyan.<p>

She scoffed and looked at the dirt on her green boots. She twisted the heel into the dirt to create a little crater. She imagined the crater had the space pod in it and the Saiyan she was now resenting. She lifted her foot and squashed the imaginary space pod. She sighed and looked at Vegeta as he glared back at her. Her brows furrowed and she glared right back. He looked at her with curiosity shielded by his original glare. _'Who are you? And why do you look so familiar?' _He thought to himself as she looked at him. She lifted her lip in disgust and flashed him her white teeth. She looked away from him with her head held high.

_'I cannot believe this man is Vegeta! How can a midget rule over a planet?'_ She hissed in her thoughts. One look at him and the entire Saiyan race that was brought back would laugh at her for finding this little kid. She kicked at the ground and huffed with great force, her ki rising a little out of aggravation. "Trunks! Hurry it up! I don't have the whole day to spend waiting around!" She yelled to him and saw his face turn a bright red from the three mile distance he had put himself and Goku from the others.

"She really has a short temper." The crazed hair man said to Trunks in a whisper.

"No kidding; she killed the androids from my time in a matter of minutes." He leaned in and told Goku, afraid if she could hear them speak.

"I'm scared of her, just a little. She definitely reminds me of Chi Chi back when we were kids." Goku thought about the girl with the barely covering armor with the pink and blue colours scattered about. Her pink cape looked like Ali's pink hair as it blew in the wind. His wife had an incredible temper, just like she did when she was a child. She could get so mad one minute and then the next, a whole table of food would... Goku's mouth started to drool over the thoughts of Chi Chi's cooking. He hadn't eaten her cooking in almost two years! He needed to get home now!

"Well, I think I'm gonna head over to everyone now and tell them how everything went." Goku said with his innocent smile.

"Goku, you cannot tell anyone that I am their son. It could disrupt the time line and I could never be born." Trunks said as he grabbed onto Goku's arm.

Goku looked back with a blank stare and then nodded, a serious look coming over for a brief moment. "No worries, Trunks! You have my word that I won't tell a soul!" Goku jumped into the air and flew over to his friends who waited for him and wanted to know what had happened. Bulma and Gohan were the first to run up to the Saiyan and tackle him with hugs before anyone else could get a chance. Krillan and Yamcha went over, smiled, shook Goku's hand and laughed about something odd.

Ali and Vegeta stood where they were; they weren't much to deal with crowds unless destruction soon followed. Vegeta's scowled face kept uneasy eyes on Ali and she did the same. Her look was cold as ice and she wasn't bringing back a kid to rule the planet. His eyes were burning with rage that she had the balls to make fun of his height, and later, she would pay for it.

_'Damn you, Kakarot for being here when my blood thirst is so damn high.' _He cursed inside of himself, his anger reaching almost it's limit with all the celebration going on.

"Ali," she looked up from her death glare and into Piccolo's face.

"What, Namekian?" She growled at him.

_'I think I like her a little more now,' _Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk.

"I would like to talk to you in private sometime. Later on, if possible." He said to her. More like demanded. And Ali did not deal with demands unless they came from her.

"Hmph, possibly when I have the time for you. I don't converse easily." She spat out and then looked away from the emerald colored man.

"After a quick spar, perhaps?"

Gotcha. Ali's head perked up and she looked back at the tall man. "Now you're speaking my language. Just to let you know, I don't play fair." She wiggled a finger in front of her face and a tiny ball of ki appeared at the top of her finger.

"Wouldn't expect you to after what I think I know." He said to her and her face went to shock and confusion.

"Excuse you? What did you just say?" She whispered out in a hiss.

"I know, Ali," He said to her, his lip turning up into a smirk that could rival Vegeta's.

"I think I would like to spar right now with you." She said, turning around and taking to the air, leaving a cloud of dust where the others stood. Piccolo took off a few seconds after she did and was now surprised that Vegeta was on his trail with a look of anger on his face. He wanted to figure this woman out and he was damned if she was more powerful than him.

Ali felt the two of them trailing behind her and she immediately stopped mid air and whipped around in the desert sky. Her face was a controlled anger but her fists were shaking uncontrollably. She looked as Piccolo came to a stop and Vegeta behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.


	5. Chapter Four: Relax

**Author's Note: **So! I was so excited to write another chapter as soon as I could but, work and planning a wedding and more work was getting in the way. But, I think this chapter will show a little something happening. Read and love it!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ but, I think Lady GaGa would definitely dress as Goku one of these days.

**Chapter Four: Relax**

"Two against one, how unfair." Ali smirked after her sarcasm.

"You know you'll have no problem fighting against the two of us, or even me by myself," Piccolo said as his arms stood strong by his sides. "But, it doesn't mean that you can't kill us. You may have killed Frieza like he was some play thing but, we won't go down that easily." His eyes narrowed as he looked into Ali's eyes. _'And I know everything.' _He spoke to her with his telepathy.

Ali's eyes lit up and for the first time, she felt happy some other person in the world could speak with telepathy other than herself. _"What do you know, Namekian? And don't give me the bits and pieces; speak the truth if you have the guts.'_ She said back, her mind now twisting and turning, creating any sort of idea on how this bastard thought he knew everything. Wait. What does he mean by 'everything'? Ali cocked her head and stared at the emerald man. "Go on, tell me." She said aloud. He didn't know a damn thing about her except the temper she kept and the power she had within.

Piccolo held his ground while suspended in mid air. _'Shit. She called me out. What do I know that no one else does? Oh yeah, nothing. God damn it.'_ He turned his head to Vegeta who was floating a few feet away from his side.

"Don't look at me, green man. What do you know?" He snapped at Piccolo, his brows furrowed when Piccolo looked away from him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away. An aggravated sigh interrupted the 'moment'.

"We'll talk later," Piccolo said as he turned his back to her. "when we have some privacy." He took off towards his little gang of warriors and the two Saiyans hovered for a brief moment while staring each other down.

"Leave." He told her. His arms crossed over his chest into his comfortable position.

Ali tiled her head back and looked up into the sky. She turned her head a tad, looking around the sky, maybe thinking the stars would magically appear just for her. "Not until I get what I came here for." She said into the air, not even looking at the short man for any proper respect.

Vegeta turned and flew off away from her and changed course and head towards the east. His minds wheels were spinning at maximum and he was getting the biggest headache since working for that lizard_. 'Who the fuck do you think you are, woman? You talk down to me like I was cheap trash, you insult me and believe you can get away with it. By tomorrow night, you'll never see the next sunrise and I promise you that this Prince isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.'_

Ali watched as he sped off and returned to the other so-called warriors. She landed behind the small child and he yelped and fell on the ground again. Ali sighed and smiled as she held her hand out. "Come on, kid," she said as he looked at her with fear in his eyes. His fear didn't last long until Goku placed a hand on the child's head. The boy looked up at the man and smiled.

"Go on, son. She's a good guy, just like me." He said with an innocent smile as his son stared at him with a fear that was now dwindling.

He looked back at Ali's hand and placed his in hers and she pulled him up with ease.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? B, you can't just take in <em>any<em> alien off the street! It could be dangerous! We don't even know where she's from or what she is!" Yamcha shouted at Bulma as she ignored his tirade and continued her love affair with a danish her mother had just pulled out the oven. "Bulma, are you even listening?" Yamcha shouted at her again, now in her ear.

"Nope." She said happily as another bite entered her mouth and she delicately chewed it, making sure to get every flavor possible. "And I don't want to hear it so, SHUT UP, YAMCHA!" Bulma screamed. Her finger flew into his face. "If I," poke to the face. "want an _alien_," another poke. "to come into _my_ house" finger getting _way_ to close to Yamcha's face now. "then I will damn well take them in! And you of all people is not going to tell me what to do in my own home!" She finished as she hovered over Yamcha and glaring daggers at him.

His hands now trying to shield his pretty boy face, were waving in front of his 'whatever you want babe' face. Bulma walked away from her boyfriend with danish in tow and took another bite out of it, now eating it because she was hungry. Fighting with Yamcha always brought out the worst temper in her and she understood it to be just years of dating and knowing each others buttons. Her tennis shoes squeaked down the hardwood hallways (which annoyed the absolute _shit_ out of her) and down to the end guest bedroom where Ali now claimed to be hers.

It was a pale shade of pink on the walls and cream carpeting lay on the floor. A large king sized bed occupied the left side of the room against the wall with a black laced comforter draped over it. Oversized pillows took up half the bed to make it look fancy and girl-ish but, they would be easily cast aside once Ali jumped in. A small desk took a corner opposite the bed and held a lamp with a cup of pencils and pens and light pink paper in a neat stack at the top left hand corner. And, the grand piece that made this bedroom: the balcony with a small table and two chairs with a small vase of white flowers placed in the corner. It had the best breeze and wind was something of a curse on Planet Vegeta; it came with wind and with a vengeance.

The wind blew the sheer white curtains lightly and circled the bedroom before leaving again for a new breeze to take its place. Ali stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She saw the perfect skin and touched her face. Her fingers grazed the cold skin and she pulled her hand down and huffed away from the damn mirror. She turned to the walk in closet attached the bathroom and turned the light on. It was pretty deep and had cabinet space for a damn storage unit for an army.

A knock on the door rapped the closed door and broke Ali from her thoughts. "Come in," Ali said as she walked out the bathroom and saw Bulma standing at the door. _That woman does not change does she? _Ali thought to herself of the future Bulma and the Bulma now standing in front of her.

"Hey! I was wondering, since all you have is that armor, do you wanna go shopping with me? My treat! I love shopping anyways and needed a few things and thought you would like to come along." Bulma smiled and placed a hand on her hip. Ali smiled and then looked down at the forest green armor she was wearing. Her mid drift showing and the spandex pants didn't fair too well amongst these people apparently.

"Why not? These rags are meant for battle anyways." Ali started unbuckling the top armor pieces and dropped them to the floor. Her hands went for her belt and unbuckled it, leaving the long-sleeved spandex top and the spandex pants with her armored knee high boots.

"Um, do you wanna borrow some of my clothes to go out in?" Bulma said as Ali had her hands on the bottom part of the spandex top, about to reveal the fairly large perky breasts. Ali looked at Bulma with an arched annoyed eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

Ali followed Bulma down the hallway, up the stairs and down another hallway that looked the same downstairs. Ali was going to get lost in this house and she might blow it up out of frustration. Ali sighed and looked as Bulma opened the door to a grand bedroom that made Ali's new room seem like a broom closet. The pale yellow and pastel purple walls shouted everything girl down to the light blue carpet Bulma had.

Ali looked around the room and noticed she lost Bulma somewhere in all the mess and clutter. She heard some banging, shuffling, a loud slap and a slew of loud curses. Bulma came out with a pair of blue jean shorts, a black tank top and black and white sandals. Ali picked one up and investigated it. She pulled it to her face and her eyes narrowed as she studied the detail.

"They go on your feet. Here you go! See you in a few seconds!" Bulma said cheerfully as she walked out the filthy room and closed the door. Ali looked down at the shorts and black tank top. She nodded and removed every piece of clothing then looked back down at the bed.

"WOMAN!" A roar came from the door as it flew open. Ali snapped her head back and stared at the midget with an attitude. She barred her teeth and he did the same. She made no move to cover her body, knowing he had seen more than his fair share and saw far more beautiful than her scared one. Thin scars traced her back and her sides, along her thighs and down the back of her legs and arms. Vegeta couldn't help but stare, his face a shade of red that wasn't even a color but more of a burned look. But his face didn't show interest, it showed disgust.

"Clothe yourself, you tramp." He demanded and she smirked. His eyes widened as she turned back to the clothes on the bed.

"That woman is somewhere close by. Go find her, or," Ali smiled as she pulled the shorts on and left the button open. "keep staring like a monkey ready to hump the next thing that moves." Ali turned her attention to the tank top on the bed and pulled it over her head as she heard the door slam and his curses flying down the hallway in search of the blue haired woman.

Ali walked out of the bedroom, now Earth casual ready and in need of some clothes. She walked down the hallway and felt Vegeta's rising ki as an argument ensuing and Ali rounded the corner to see both of them yelling in each others faces. Ali looked at them and shook her head in disappointment as she walked into the kitchen and saw Bunny, Bulma's mother standing at the counter with her fingers tapping the marble carefully. Ali watched her as she read a recipe book that was propped up by a white stand.

Bunny finally noticed Ali standing next to her and her face brightened. "Oh, Miss Ali, don't you look gorgeous! I hear you are going shopping with Bulma, am I correct? That is so sweet dear! Here, let me make you something to eat. Do you want anything to drink? Of course you do! Let me get you some of my favorite lemonade!" Bunny squeaked with amusement as Bunny ran around the kitchen grabbing little items to make Ali something she really didn't want. Ali was taken aback by this sudden woman just waiting hand and foot on someone, anyone really.

"Here you go, sweetie!" Bunny handed her a glass of cold yellow liquid and Ali investigated like she did the sandals she was now wearing. "Oh! You and Vegeta are so similar! Always smelling things that are new to the both of you!" Bunny pointed out and that was when Ali stopped the investigation and just gulped the lemonade and set the glass on the counter and walked away from the blonde.

Bulma and Vegeta now watched as Ali walked out of the living room and out into the grassy backyard, ready for Bulma to take her to some death trap. Bulma looked towards her mother and then back to Ali. "What did you say, mom?"

"I just said how much her and Vegeta are so similar in how they investigate things. Was that the wrong thing to say?" Bunny pulled her hands into her chest and looked between her daughter and the gorgeous young man in her kitchen. Vegeta looked at both women and saw it was an escape route and left without continuing his argument. He told the woman to fix his gravity room or else. And then, she called him out. Now that he walked out the kitchen and to the hallway towards his room, he couldn't keep the picture of Ali standing there so casually nude in the mid day.

Bulma walked outside and tapped Ali on the shoulders and smiled down at her. "Come on, you, it's time to head on out. We got a _lot_ of shopping to do."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh, these clothes are so amazing! I love this store! Look! The colors are so fabulous! I can't believe it! A sale? Even more clothes to buy then!" She shouted as she touched articles of clothing all around the store. Her shoes were probably losing their tread from how much running she was doing in the store. Sales associates were running to her with clothes on hangers and boxes with shoes in them. Ali sighed as she watched Bulma go onto an ecstasy trip. Ali made sure to stay out of the woman's way or else she would probably get run over and not even get help up.<p>

Ali walked over to the wall that had a short cream colored dress hanging on it. She touched the material and was reaping all of it's glory of it's soft touch. She hadn't felt such soft material since she was working for that bastard lizard and traveled to a merchant world and shopped a tad before purging the planet. She got a gorgeous scarf in the process that Bardock that would be funny and wrap it around a space pod before it was sent off to space, burning up in the atmosphere.

"Would you like to try this on, miss?" A small voice asked. Ali turned her head and looked down at a small girl with goop covering her face.

"Yes, I just don't know my size." Ali said honestly. She had a gorgeous figure; tall, porcelain skin, muscle on a thin body but not overly thin and long silk pink hair.

"If anything, you look like a size eight, let's get that." The girl chirped and picked the dress with a tag on it and walked Ali over to a stall that had a small door on it. She could hear Bulma's voice from the lobby getting mad at a girl who was telling her that the shirt she wanted didn't come in her size. _'Glad I'm not that girl.' _Ali thought as she stepped into the stall and looked at the dress hanging on the wall. The door hadn't closed all the way before Ali was pushing it open and catching the girls' attention. "Is everything alright, miss?"

"I..." Ali started, she looked around and her brows furrowed. "I don't know how to put it on." She said and revealed her naked body to the girl and held the dress in her hands.

"Oh! Well, ahem, you should unzip from here... Step into it like so... And turn around right quick... And there we go!" The girl smiled as Ali turned back to face her again.

The dress fit her perfectly and accentuated every curve she had. Her breasts looked soft and supple with the soft fabric covering it tightly. Her rosebud nipples peeked through the fabric from the chill Ali got as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress ended right below her bottom and created an apple looking butt. Ali's face reddened as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It'll do," she said as she took the dress off again and handed it back to the girl and pulled her original clothes back on.

After a few hours of much needed relaxation, Bulma was carrying ten bags in her hands while Ali carried her twelve in each hand. Both women now opened up more to each other and smiled and laughed about things they had in common and they each sharing stories of their planets. Ali smiled as she felt herself relax and have Vegeta off of her mind for the time being.

But, back at Capsule Corp., a certain Saiyan was waiting, ready to pounce at the woman he saw today. He was an animal and she was now his prey.

* * *

><p>Got a little cliff hanger here! Ooo! What will happen next? We shall see! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: Discovery

**Author's Note: Okay! Chapter five is here! Loving this, I really am and writing before and after work has taken it's toll on me but, I shall persevere through this exhaustion! Thanks to Jblockk for reviewing, it's going to get much more interesting, believe me!**

**Disclaimer:** I use to own Dragonball Z and I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for those darn kids and their blasted dog! (Scooby Doo reference if you're old like I am. I'm not, I'm 19... That's totally old to me. -_- )

**Chapter Five: Discovery**

Both women sat in the hover jet as the autopilot took them home. Bulma was singing a song and Ali smiled and tapped her foot to the beat. She never felt more relaxed in her whole entire life and the smile on her face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She jet sped off over the city, over the houses, buildings holding the people of the city. It seemed all was at peace; had these people never known hardship?

As Ali leaned her arm on the window, she looked out to the ground, watching the cars drive around roads and not having the availability to have something that could pass all that like the one she sat in. Ali saw people walk hand in hand, smiling, crying, arguing, throwing things into bins and walk back into their personal building. Then something caught her eye. A man hovering over a cowering woman.

"Stop the car." Ali said as she kept a lock on the man.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she turned the autopilot off and grabbed the steering wheel and slowed the car to a stop in the middle of the sky. Ali turned out of her seat and opened the side door and looked down at the continuing incident.

The man held his fist in the woman's face. Her hands trying to block him out as he shouted something into her ears. Two children were standing behind the two and cried as the man grabbed onto the woman's arm. He shook her hard, her hair moving along with the brutal shaking. His other arm pulled back and his fist collided with the woman's cheek, knocking her off her feet and falling to the ground. The man wouldn't accept it because he pulled her back up a few seconds later and repeated the process over and over again in front of the children and a crowd beginning to form on the opposite of the street.

Ali took a step forward and dropped the hundred feet and landed gracefully in front of the crowd. Gasps and screams fell on mute ears, the man's and Ali's. Ali walked forward into the street towards the opposite sidewalk. A car screeched to a halt to her left and the fat man jumped out, looking at the woman and cursing in a foreign language while shaking his fists at her. She turned her head and glared at the man and raised an open palm up to his car. A ki bolt formed and drove itself into the car, exploding it's insides and creating a tiny fire. The man was on the ground staring at his piece of shit on fire in the middle of the road. Ali smirked as she looked back to the man abusing the woman.

He was now staring at her with death written all over his features. Ali continued her walk and stood in front of the now standing man. He had dropped the woman on the ground and the two children, a boy and his older sister, ran to the woman and shook her for her to move away, to get away from the evil man.

"I demand you to stop." Ali spoke up first between the two. She was taller than the man by a good foot and a half and her eyes cast down on him.

"Make me, bitch!" He yelled, swinging his fist to her face.

His balled up hand was caught in Ali's and she kept her stare on the short man. Her fingernails dug into the skin of the man, piercing the flesh and releasing small streams of blood to flow down his arm and onto the ground.

"Fuck you, whore!" He screamed this time, his other fist trying to swing at her but to no avail. She grabbed the other hand and clenched it shut, breaking the whole hand in such a simple grasp. His screams were pleasing and she began to chuckle as the man started to drop to the ground.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet." Ali smiled as she pulled him back up. She made him come up to her eye level and looked at the pathetic man, his tears streaming down his face. She released his left hand and punched his face, a few cracks sounded through out the now silent street. The man's head twitched back up to look at Ali, her pink eyes now raging with fire.

"Do you wanna know why you shouldn't touch a woman in anger?" She said as she pulled the man closer to her face and her lips almost touching his ear. His black hair barely touching Ali's soft lips. "Because I'll find you and I will kill you." Ali pulled her fist back and punched the man into the stomach. Blood spewed from his open 'O' and he went limp in her arms.

The sounds of sirens now pulled Ali out of her massacre and she looked to the woman. She threw the man's body to the sidewalk and turned to face the woman and her bloody face. She held the children away from Ali, her body shielding them from any attack the strange woman would make.

Ali shook her head and turned to look behind her. Bulma had landed the hover jet in the middle of the street and was now a spectator amongst the others gathered to watch the action. Bulma smiled.

"Yeah! Go Ali! Teach that prick a lesson!" She shouted with a smile covering her face. The others started cheering and clapping, shouting things she couldn't hear over the growing sirens. Ali began to walk to the hover jet and pulled Bulma with her, dragging her actually. She put Bulma in the passenger seat and Ali hovered over her chair as Bulma started the jet and they took off for safety before it got too intense. Bulma needed to get out of there or else this may be a public catastrophe to her growing corporation she was planning on taking over in a few years and bad publicity was not on her agenda!

"Ali, that was amazing! You really taught that creep a lesson! You were so ruthless!" Bulma giggled as she flew through the air to the yellow domed building and landed in the yard. Bulma had encapsulated all the bags into two capsules; one for herself and one for Ali. They ran in laughing and caught the attention of the ditsy blonde woman.

"Oh, you girls! What have you gotten into today?" She giggled as she saw the two women on the floor holding their stomachs laughing, a few tears brimming their eyes. Bulma placed her hand on Ali's shoulder and Ali began to laugh harder as Bulma tried stifling her laughter inside, but the blue haired woman laughed no matter the control she tried to gain.

* * *

><p>Ali had taken all the clothes out of the bags and placed them in their respected spots in the closet. She had hidden her armor in the cubbyhole furthest away from prying eyes. She heard footsteps land somewhere in her room, and looked behind her to see the bathroom in it's normal and cream colored way. She brought her eyebrows down and walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the doorway.<p>

He sat on the bed with his arms crossed and his face guarded completely.

"Welcome," Ali said as she kept her ground in the doorway as she leaned against the door frame.

"Don't give that bullshit. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled.

Ali gave a smirk and looked towards the open balcony. "I guess I should lock the door more often. I don't want intruding visitors where I sleep, especially where I undress."

A red blush crossed Vegeta's features as he kept his look stoic. "Answer the question."

Ali sighed and stood up straight. Her hand waved him off as she walked to the side of the bed. "I'm tired, I'll tell you later."

"Suit yourself, I won't be back on this bed ever again if you leave." His voice purred as he looked at her as Ali took the layers of pillows off. She pulled the comforter down and started to undress.

Vegeta looked away and walked to the balcony.

"Wait," Ali said as she looked at the man who was now at the doorway of the balcony. "a Prince never leaves without giving his formal goodbyes." Ali walked topless towards the Saiyan and looked down at him. _'You look just like father. How similar you act even though you didn't know him for very long. But, I did and you will never be king to my people.' _Ali thought to herself. She turned her head away from him and walked away, leaving her shorts and sandals in her path to the side of the bed.

Vegeta flew out of the room and into his precious gravity room and locked the door. He sat in there for the longest time, cross-legged and his arms resting on his thighs. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down and the sweat from the two hundred gravity was starting to take it's toll on the prince. His flame spiked hair was now falling forward, the gravity pushing the black hairs into his face. He had heard it, he heard every single thought she had said.

* * *

><p>Ali lay in bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her hands behind her head and the blankets covering up to her belly button. She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back into the pillow and stretching her arms out. They plopped down next to her, spread about the king sized bed. Her breasts were beginning to grow colder and she shivered a little from the breeze coming through the french doors. She just lay in bed doing absolutely nothing; she wasn't tired, she was never tired. She never slept anymore. Nightmares haunted her dreams, past experience's came back into her memories and shaking her. But, that was back then, and this was now.<p>

Now, she felt no warmth and it infuriated her. For three years she felt no warmth and when Bardock had been taken from her so long ago, she gave up on trying to find the beautiful warmth. Twelve years old and she thought she was in love. _Yeah right,_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath in. Long nights and heavy breathing, sweat and ki rising and falling. Two becoming one and all that jazz.

Ali threw the comforter off of her and threw her legs off the edge of the bed. Her body cringed when she heard footsteps sound through the hallway. She needed to get out of here, if only for an hour. She grabbed some denim shorts and a white tank top from her closet and grabbed the white sneakers from their hole in the wall. She slipped into them and walked to the french doors and closed them, locking them so no intruder could get in. And if they ever did, Ali would find them. And kill them.

She opened her bedroom door and made her way through the hallway. It had taken some time to get use to all the twists and turns in the dome building, but she was getting better at finding her way around. And the first place she found was the kitchen. She walked through the marvelous kitchen and opened the doors of the refrigerator and peered inside. The leftovers from the dinner earlier were there in some weird see through containers that didn't break if you dropped them. Ali pushed away the containers and came across a lone apple. She smiled and grabbed it; it's cold skin felt great in her hands. She closed the door and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, not realizing that a pair of black eyes were following her.

"Tell me," called a voice.

Ali stopped where she was, stood tall and turned her head around and looked at the man leaning against the granite counter.

"Is Father truly dead?" He asked. His voice guarded and low, rumbling through his throat.

"What do you mean?" Ali questioned back. She turned now to look at the Saiyan and placed a hand on her hip. She looked down at it and then dropped it back to her side. She was around Bulma _way_ too much and it was rubbing off on her.

"My father, is he truly dead? I won't ask again." He hissed out. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman in the completely dark room.

"Yes, he's dead. He's been dead." Ali lied at the end, looking down to the apple and pulling it to her lips. "But, he was wished back. And lived until he died again. This time out of natural causes." She smelled the apple and smiled. "It was truly sad when he touched my face and begged me to find the son he gave up." Ali took a large bite out of the apple, leaving half of it in her hands. "Just because I came back and his precious son was still out there, I was overlooked to being Queen." She put the rest of the apple into her mouth. She swallowed it and turned away, walking back towards her goal before she was so rudely interrupted.

"And I'm suppose to believe that you were sent to find me?" He asked with sarcasm. He continued his leaning against the counter and kept his face locked with her back and her long silk pink hair.

She stopped and sighed. She knew what to say and she wanted to tell him to shove it. She was done with trying to find him and even though she did, she knew she wouldn't keep her promise to her father about putting him on the throne. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him.

"A sister has to do certain things in life for her little brother." And she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Sister? What?" His deep voice sounded through the air, his face becoming a very dangerous shade of red, which made his strong emerald face look purple. His cape flew back in the wind and his knees shook. He needed to sit down and sitting down was his best option before tearing up the bitch.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted again, his hands were clenching his pants and he shook his head.

"Hey, you wanted to talk in private. If you're regretting it, I'll take my business elsewhere." She said to him as she lay on the cold white tiles. The stars were shinning brightly in the dark navy sky and the palm trees swayed gently in the breeze. She turned her head to look at the Namekian. "You still alive over there?" She called out.

His head nodded silently to her question and he looked back at her. He was beginning to sweat and it looked as if he was beginning at panic attack. "Why did your father want _him_ on the throne? Why couldn't he have settled for you?" He now asked calmly after taking many deep breaths.

"Because I'm not all Saiyan." She said.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an android."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger!**


	7. Chapter Six: Reliving

**Author's Note: Alright, how it happened. Vegeta's older sister becoming an android! Told in her point of view. WARNING: a scene in here is a little too graphic and children shouldn't read if they don't want "horrific, terrible nightmares coming in their sleep"! So, just a warning. Thanks to those who reviewed! Alrighty then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DBZ, nor will I ever unless I marry Akira Toriyama... Hmmmm... IDEA!

**Chapter Six: Reliving**

I was twenty eight when Lord Frieza had me dying under his feet. His growls sent waves of fear and rage through my body. I gasped for air, begged for it. The blood was coming up through my mouth and into my throat and I tried swallowing it, only to have to pushed back out by the force of his foot on my chest or rather, the hole he created. My fingers touched the large hole where his foot fell inside. I felt my heart beating; the organ trying with all it's might to keep the blood flowing and not having to give up. Giving up would mean death and that was not how my body wanted to die. My body didn't want to die with Frieza inside of me. It didn't want to die looking helpless on the floor. It didn't want to die with long pink hair soaked in blood and armor looking ragged. It wanted to look regal when it went but, wishing the something for the children.

I screamed as his foot twisted a little inside of me, his three toes wiggling in the hot blood. His arms were on his hips and he smiled as he looked down upon me.

"L-Lord Frieza," I whispered, choking on the blood and watching it fly into the air and onto my face.

"Yes, my little monkey?" He smiled, his voice saturated with hatred but, his look was paralyzing.

I lay there with my hands grabbing onto the flesh of the hole and screamed. I cried out of pain and knowing that I was going to die like this. A royal Saiyan, the princess of King Vegeta dying like a fucking bug under a kids shoe!

"I'm waiting, monkey. Just beg for your life and you can have it." He said, he leaned in closer to my body and added weight into the hole. Blood gurgled and swam up his leg, warming his cold feet.

"P-Puh..." I whispered, feeling a strange feeling twist inside my chest. God damn it! Why did it have to be so hard begging for my life? I screamed again, and this time, the word 'please' filled the room. His servants, Zarbon and Dodoria, were standing at Frieza's sides; their arms crossed over their chests as this helpless woman squirmed beneath their Lord's feet.

"Good, good," Frieza chuckled, he kept his foot inside of me, tapping his toes as he pondered. "Now, I don't think you really mean it. I think you are just saying that because you know that if I pull my now crimson foot out, you'll die." He chuckled and held a hand in front of his smile. "And, I don't want the last Saiyan female dying on me. I have a few games I'd like to play before you fnally 'kick the bucket'." He said, his laughter growing and now filling the room.

"Zarbon,"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Which mad man did we have stashed away for creating a robotic being?"

"Captain Joy, sir."

"Ah, yes, that man brought much 'joy' to me on many occasions." Frieza looked down at me, his face now twisted with thoughts. "Take this trash to him. I wanna see what he can do with her. Tell him," he paused, his foot still inside of me and his white pasty finger tapping his chin. "tell him to make me an Android."

"Yes, My Lord." Zarbon said as he and his large pink friend bent down to my level. Frieza was now pulling his foot out and they were pressing their fists into the large hole. My screams were deafening and I hoped to break one of their ear drums while they were picking me up.

"This bitch is fucking heavy." Dodoria said as he walked backwards through the doors and down a series of hallways. They kept twitching their fingers inside of me, their nails scratching the bones. I could feel the hard nails and it bolted my body up and down in pain.

"Quit moving or we'll pull out." Zarbon said. He stopped walking and looked at Dodoria. "Pull out?"

"We could never do that unless we were inside of you." Dodoria said. His fat head looked around and he smirked when he looked at a door. The two men deviated from their course and pulled me into a room that was covered in all white. It was blinding to look at and I turned my head and closed my eyes as hard as I could. Zarbon yanked his hand out of the hole and looked at the blood. He smelled it, pulling it close to his lips and letting his tongue trail over the glistening red liquid. He walked back over to the door, engaging the lock and looking back at me.

He smiled so sweetly and he began to take off the cape that hung on his armor. His white and gold armor now tossed away leaving only his blue shorts and his stockings.

"Dodoria, care to join me?" Zarbon asked as he dropped to his knees and hovered over my dying body.

"Fuck you, Zarbon! I rather die than to get fucked by you!" I shouted, spitting blood into his perfect teal face.

His hand wiped the blood away and his golden eyes grew angry as he stared down at me. "No, I want you to live and remember me inside of you, ripping you apart." He looked at my neck and stared at the crusty blood. He licked his lips and made his move. His teeth sank into my skin and I held onto every inch of dignity I had left not to scream and give him the pleasure of knowing he was hurting me.

Dodoria had pulled his hand out of the whole and I whimpered when their hands switched places. Zarbon was now biting down my body, licking the blood that was going down my armor. His free hand ripped the spandex leggings off in a swift motion, leaving nothing to the imagination. I could feel his breath coming back up my body as he places himself on top of my squirming body.

"Get off! Fuck all of you! I hope you fucking die!" I screamed, my lungs trying to pull in more oxygen but, the blood came in with every deep breath I inhaled. I began to cry and feel the pain in my abdomen grow at an extreme rate. His thrusts were piercing, and it took all of my strength to keep my face away and my teeth grinding against each other trying to hold back the blood curdling screams.

My head became light headed and I opened my eyes to find Zarbon smirking down at me, his long green braid falling over his bare shoulder the moved back and forth in time with his body. I shook my head and finally screamed, my ki exploding around the three of us of the cold white floor. Zarbon's eyes narrowed and I could feel him pulling himself out. A stinging sensation came over my face, breaking my cheek bone. I turned my head and saw that Dodoria now hovered his face above mine, his hand now moving over to my throat.

His grip was frightening and I thought I was going to die right then and there. My breath was shortening, I was seeing stars and I felt my body becoming numb as I looked up at Zarbon's face as it adorned sweat from his thrusts. I ignored the pain and closed my eyes, feeling the weightlessness of death closing in on me.

"She's dying, we need to get her to Joy." Dodoria said, looking at his partner in crime.

Zarbon stared down at me, his eyes focusing on the blood and the bruises taking over my face. His free hand touched my face, moving the blood-crusted hair from out in front of my eyes and touched the broken cheek. His lips pulled into a smile, a smile I had only seen when he had seen something funny or I had said something to make another soldier feel like shit. This man above me had been a comrade, a friend in battle and had risen through Frieza's ranks only because he adorded the damn monster. I never did and I feel into the role of a regular beating.

His face pulled down to mine, his smile still there and his eyes looking down to my lips then back up into my pink eyes. "I have never met anyone more beautiful in my life other than myself. You broke the mold for women everywhere. You're strong, you're powerful and I'm sorry you'll have to die this way." He whispered to my lips. Dodoria had walked away by now, his large pink body now craving the pleasure Zarbon was getting. He hadn't heard Zarbon tell me these things because he was preoccupying himself in his own pleasure. His moans were disturbing to both Zarbon and I and I gave a faint smile.

"I-If things had turned out differently," I began. I looked into his gold eyes. He had always been a longtime love for me even though we never expressed to each other what we wanted. But, as I lay there, knowing I was dying, I realized why he did this. I knew why he was on top of me, thrusting himself into the warm depths of a woman he saw as his friend: I was dying and it wouldn't have happened if I were to live past this. I pressed my lips to his, feeling the cold skin and warm breath mixing together was an incredible feeling. My head fell back, dropping to the floor and creating a tiny impact of spiderweb cracks. "I-If they turned out different, I would love you, Zarbon. Every battle we shared together, every purge, I'll never forget them. I'll never forget the killing. You've been a great friend," I coughed and blood splashed into both of our faces. I looked away from his gold eyes and stared at the white wall a few feet away from me. "Let me die here, Zarbon. I don't want to live if it means serving under him. I-I can't, Zarbon, please." I felt the warm tears fall down my face.

Zarbon looked at my face and his eyes darted from my eyes to my blood falling out of my mouth and the gaping hole his hand was in. "You'll live." Zarbon said as he pulled his fist back and bringing it down into my face.

* * *

><p>I awoke to nothing but blackness. Then, blurred vision. I then saw the slew of small plastic tubes connecting to my body. My eyes blinked for what seemed like an eternity. That bastard raped me and let me live. My head tried turning to the left but, it was strapped down with a long leather strap crossing my forehead. I tried looking down and moving my body but, my fingernails could only scrape the metal. My wrists, thighs and ankles were tied down like my forehead and I released a ki-infused scream, trying to destroy anything in my path with the energy I created but, nothing moved. Nothing even remotely looked affected and I began to feel the breathing quicken in these hard things called lungs. I heard a door open and laughing echoed in the room.<p>

I tried looking around but, only heard laughter and footsteps becoming louder.

"Well,well, look who is awake." A deep voice called out and I looked around.

"Who the fuck are you? Let me go!" I shouted, trying to arch my back and break free.

"Now, now, we don't want to harm any of the new equipment, do we?" His voice traveled the room, and then ended in my ear. "You're very expensive." His face appeared out of nowhere and I screamed. He terrified me, his scared face, robotic eye and deformed mouth looked down at me. His gummy blue face looked into my eyes, his green hair slicked back and showed off his flat ears. His fingers touched my face and I barred my teeth. I tried biting that disgusting finger but was held back.

"Everything seems to be working, My Lord. All the vitals are extremely well, and her power level seems to have increased ten fold." He said as he touched my chest and pressed down. I felt no pain but a wave of cold sweep through my body.

"Will she become a problem?" His shrill voice asked. I could hear his feet march across the room and watched as he appeared behind the doctor. He didn't say a word and a moment of fear crossed his face. "Well?"

"Her power level has surpassed your own. Her Saiyan blood prevails over the mechanics. It's blending in with the metal, and the endless supply of energy inside of her is growing rapidly. She'll surpass your power by almost double in a matter of hours." He said quickly, a nervous look coming over his face as he looked at my body, touching certain places and then looking at one of the machines then back at my body.

Frieza held his arm above my torso but aimed his finger at the doctor. A small ki ball formed at it's tip and sent it through the doctor's head. He gasped as the beam passed through his skull. Blood splattered against a machine and I watched as the doctor disappear from my sight but, the sound of his body landing on the ground made what happen seem obvious. Frieza's hand lowered to my forehead and he held his white pasty finger there.

"No one will live to be powerful than me. I am the strongest being in the universe and no weak fucking monkey will outrank me."

And then, the darkness came and the pain flashed only for a second before I let my last breath out.


	8. Chapter Seven: Questions

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Phew! I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters to date, only because I wrote it, deleted it, emptied recycle bin, rewrote it and then rewrote it again. It has a bit of filler in it but, it definitely is not a chapter you should skip over! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I know, I don't own anything... Why not? *Sobs uncontrollably.*

**Chapter Seven: Questions**

It was a Wednesday on earth and all was quiet in the Briefs household; unusually quiet. Ali was sitting at the kitchen table with something earthlings called 'coffee' in her left hand and her right hand tapping the table. Vegeta sat next to her, coffee in hand and he gulped the hot and bitter liquid down quickly but, left some for another.

Ali's eyes were going from the stove, to the refrigerator, back to the stove and then to the coffee as it entered her mouth. Vegeta's eyes were glued to the table, focusing on his thoughts when he felt Ali's eyes looking at him.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Where's Trunks?" She had been on Earth for almost a month and she completely forgot about the kid.

Vegeta turned to look at her, an eyebrow cocked at her idiocy. "Who cares." He took another large gulp.

"I do. I'm not from this time; I need my space pod and my... Oh shit," Ali said as she slapped her forehead.

"You're what? Clothes? Because you are usually naked every time I walk into your room."

"Don't be jealous you don't have an amazing body like I do-"

"I've seen better."

"Oh, fuck off." Ali snapped, she looked up and thought, where was that blasted thing? She had it in the future with Trunks when he sat at the table talking to him then... then... "Oh, son of a bitch." She said, slamming her coffee cup down and walking towards the door that led to the Capsule Corporation's main building.

Her footsteps were quick and with a mission. Her head was spinning, she was so mad at herself for leaving that stupid thing there. How could she really leave her scouter? That was the most important thing she owned maybe, if she could set the scouter right, she could get in touch with her planet. She knew that she would be alive in this time, but, where in the universe would she be? She needed to find that woman, she needed something yet, she didn't know what just yet.

She reached the main building and she walked up to a woman sitting at a desk with her nose in a magazine with pictures on the front of a woman half naked and shocked. The woman was enjoying some gum and headphones occupied her ears with music blasting from them. Ali stood there for a couple of minutes before she finally ripped the white cord out of the woman's head, making the poor girl scream and fall out of her chair.

"Serves you right." Ali said with a smile. She watched as the girl glared her down.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm calling security!" She reached for the phone before it exploded in her face, leaving a tiny fire where the phone once was.

"Now that I have your attention, where is Bulma?" Ali said with her hands behind her back from anymore destructive tendencies she might get.

"Like I would tell you!" The woman shouted at her. She was in a terrible little makeshift fighting stance and held her fists up in front of her face.

"Okay, I'll just go find her myself without your help." Ali walked away, her hands twitched behind her back and a small ki blast flew into the desk, making it concave in a puff of smoke and the girl screamed again, bringing a smile onto Ali's face.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I have it here. No," she paused as she listened. "No, no, that is not correct." She listened again to shouting on the other end of the telephone, her head resting in her hand. Ali walked in, security guards hanging on her, shouting for her to stop and leave and whatever else they wanted to say.<p>

"H-Hold on, Larry, I'll have to call you later." She hung up the phone quickly before the man could say anything more. God, she absolutely hated dealing with that old man; didn't he have anything better to do than stare at every capsule making sure their colours and lines were correct. She had a damn headache every time he would call. But now, something interrupted Larry's so important call and now stared as Ali was in the middle of the doorway with three security guards hanging on her body.

"Hey! What's this?" Bulma said as she stood up and walked towards Ali.

"Miss Briefs, don't come any closer! She's dangerous!" The security guard holding onto Ali's thigh shouted at her, his palm up trying to keep Bulma away.

"Yeah, she won't budge! She destroyed the reception area and tortured Margret!" Another said with his arm around Ali's throat, he tried putting a sleeper hold on Ali but couldn't get any kind of strength or grip to bring her down.

"Oh for fuck's sake. All of you leave her alone! She is my personal guest! Leave her alone this instant!" Bulma shouted and all three bodyguards looked simultaneously at Bulma, their eyes looking in pure confusion.

"W-What?" The first bodyguard said.

"LEAVE!" Ali shouted, scaring the bodyguards. They all let go of her and ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"Oh, thank God. They were starting to piss me off," Ali said as she walked in and smiled at Bulma.

"I'm sorry about that. Now, what's up?" Bulma asked as she walked back to her desk and leaned against it with her arms holding her up.

"I, uh... damn it, never mind." Ali said as she turned around and walked out the the large office, leaving the woman standing there with the most confusing look on her face. Bulma shook her head and and turned to go sit back down in her chair to continue her 'eventful' day. As soon as Bulma sat down, her work phone rang with Larry's name popping up on the screen. Bulma cradled her head and was going to need a drink even though her clock read eight in the morning.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was now inside his gravity room, the gravity turned up to 300 times Earth's normality. He push ups were now somewhere in the two hundreds when he lost count and just kept the ups and downs coming. He switched between standard push ups to one handed, then clapping push ups, then going back to one handed push ups. Sweat dripped from the Saiyan's face, creating a puddle under him. When he got close to the floor, the sweat dropped, adding to the growing puddle.<p>

He lost count of the push ups due to thinking about her; the way her hair fell down and kept it's shape every single second of the day. Her eyes were enchanting and he was sometimes lost in them during their disputes. He couldn't help but to feel butterflies inside his hard stomach every time he looked at her, sending shivers down her perfect muscular back. He would give anything in the world to feel those small hands on his back, gripping onto his shoulders while he ravaged her.

'Oh, damn it,' he thought as he felt his manhood now growing at an alarming rate. His spandex shorts were getting tighter with each passing second and was now giving up on his push ups. He stood up and ran a hand over his face, wiping most of the sweat off and feeling it drip onto his chest.

He walked over to the computer inside the room and disengaged the gravity, making his heavy body mass now feel like nothing. It made him feel so light, like a feather but, his muscles were growing nicely, for the awaiting androids in three years time.

A knock on the gravity room door made the prince look up from his computer and walk over, opening the door and seeing her there. That woman who made his stomach cringe.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asked as she leaned against the frame, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a black tank top that ended above her mid-drift and led down to a small pair of pink boy shorts. She wore her signature white tennis shoes she fell in love with when she first put them on. But, her long pink hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a pair of sunglasses and a smirk on her face. She had listened to most of his thoughts as she stood at the door while he was doing his push ups.

"No, you're wasting my time." He said as he walked back to the center of the room where the computer was.

"Oh, come on. You weren't doing anything in here anyways. Come on, we'll go out and explore this planet."

"No, that's stupid. Why would I want to do that anyways?" He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows brought forward.

Ali thought for a second, her head turned down and looked to the bottom edge of the door. She smirked. "Bulma's going."

"So what?" Vegeta turned his head back to the gravity simulator's computer.

"We're going to wearing matching outfits."

Vegeta straightened.

'Bingo.' Ali smiled and walked away. She hooked him and was reeling in this catch like a professional hooker. Ali stopped where she was and thought. Did she really just call herself a hooker? She shook her head and continued indoors in search of Bulma.

"I'm so excited you wanted to do this, Ali! Bulma has been stuck in that laboratory for who knows how long! She'll be just as excited as I am!" Mrs. Briefs squealed, her outfit matched Ali's and Bulma ran down the stairs wearing the same, except her shorts were blue just like her hair.

"I look so freaking hot!" Bulma said as she looked at herself in one of the mirrors that graced the walls of the living room.

Ali chuckled and walked next to Bulma. She looked at herself in the mirror and her smile faded when she looked at her body. She saw scars crossing over her stomach, arms and a few sparking from her chest, which thankfully was covered by the tank top. She turned away from the mirror and felt the Saiyan prince begin his descent on the stairs. She would get the greatest kick out of this, she knew it.

"Oh, Vegeta! Are you coming too?" The elder woman squeaked, her hands clapped together when she saw the Saiyan walk down in dark jeans and a black muscle shirt. Once his eyes landed on the older woman, he held back a cough and a small amount of vomit coming up through his throat.

"What the hell are you wearing, woman?" He coughed out, his eyes bulged as he looked to Bulma after his horrid encounter with her mother.

"What? You don't like it? Ali and I thought we all could go do some jogging and yoga-"

"I'm out." He said. He turned around and put both hands in his pockets, walking back towards the stairs.

"We'll spar, if you'd like." Ali said as she leaned against a wall, her arms crossed as she looked at the prince through the sunglasses.

The prince stopped half way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You're weak, you fucking midget! You can never win if you allow yourself to think you're greater!" Ali shouted as she and Vegeta were exchanging kicks and punches. She blocked every single kick and punch he threw and he missed every one she gave back to him.<p>

"And you think you're greater than me? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"And I am the Princess of all Saiyans! I am the oldest of the children to King Vegeta and my little brother won't defeat me!" Ali shouted back into his face, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her fist, driving it hard into the muscled flesh. She let him go and gave a roundhouse kick to his face, making him fly back into the mountain they fought near.

The Prince and Princess took their sparring far away from the city, but told Bulma they'd be back in an hour or so, but, the way Vegeta was losing, it looked to be about thirty minutes. Ali smirked as she saw the small muscled figure stand in the cloud of dust circling the base of the mountain. She still kept her ponytail neat; no hair fell out of place. The sunglasses were discarded long ago to make sure they wouldn't get smashed in all the excitement.

Vegeta, well, he was another story. His clothes were now hanging on his body, looking as if he had gone through a paper shredding. He was bleeding from his lip, but, his hand rubbed it off roughly, smearing it across his tanned chin. "You fucking bitch," he whispered as he looked at the woman standing a hundred feet away. She had been toying with him and he knew it. It pissed him the fuck off! He held his hands at his sides and pulled every fiber in his body until they were trying to spring away. He yelled out into the open air, his heart beating ferociously as he lunged forward, his mind set on killing the woman.

She saw his feeble attack and stood her ground. She watched as he came closer and dodged at the last second, jumping into the air and watching the man fly under her spread legs. Her splits in the air were easy to do, but, she hadn't done them in so long. A joint popped and her eyes bulged.

"Oh, damn it! Sonofabitch!" She gripped onto her right hip, tears swelling in the pink eyes.

The prince caught this rare opportunity and attacked. His foot collided with the small of her back and sent her flying towards the mountain she had sent him into earlier.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to, her whole body was now spacing in between hell and heaven and when she hit the side of the mountain, her hip popped back into place. She sank into the rock and sighed. Oh, how lovely this feels now, except for the boulder that was holding her down. _No worries_, she thought as she powered up, the rocks being blown away from her as if paper were caught in wind.

She stood and looked at the staggering man across the land from her. She began to feel a twinge of guilt inside of her mechanical parts and sighed. She pulled both hands up and to her face.

"I give up. You're too strong for me." She began to walk towards him when a ki blast began to form his palm.

"You will god damn fight me or I'll kill you right here."

She paused mid step and turned to face him. Her arms were to her sides and her legs were spread a good foot apart. She looked into the eyes of the man she had to take back to her planet. Her face became serious. "Tell me, do you remember Frieza? Do you remember the torture he would place on you, keeping you alive and barely hanging onto life by a thread?"

His brows furrowed. "Get on with it."

"Every single thing that monster did to you, he did to me. He found out how far he could push my body to the brink of death. Every single torturous beating you went through, guess where he learned it?" Ali bent her head down a little and looked at the very tips of the scar trying to burst out of her top.

"And where were you when I was in Frieza's control? Why had I never seen you before?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and hate, the ki in his palm dying long ago as he looked at her.

"Frieza kept us away. He knew that if we were to ever meet again, we could rise against him and defeat him."

"Again?" Vegeta questioned, his heart was beginning to race.

"Yeah, again. You were so small that day. Your mother had just given birth to you and she died from the blood loss but, when Father walked out with you in hand, crying you lungs out, I watched as my little brother stopped and look at me. I was a day from turning seven years old and Frieza was taking me tomorrow to join his ranks. Yet, when you stopped crying and looked at me with those huge black eyes, questioning the very world," Ali paused and smiled at herself. She looked up at Vegeta's face who stood with such poise it would make a king jealous. "when you looked at me, you threw up in my face. I hated you from then on." Ali laughed, her chest bouncing with joy when she remembered the Saiyan baby open his mouth and projectile vomit splattered her whole face.

As Ali continued with her laugh, Vegeta felt his chest drop. He looked at her and cursed her for being able to laugh after everything she had been through. She laughed still after their father, the Saiyan king, gave her up to that god damned monster.

"How can you adore our father knowing he gave you up? How can you still care for that, bastard?" He shouted, his fists clenching together and shaking uncontrollably.

Ali ended her laughing and walked over to the man, stopping a few inches from him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing a little to give some sort of comfort. She could feel Vegeta's steel muscles twitch at her touch and she felt his ki rising with every breath he sucked in.

"I loved our father then and I still love him now. Even though he sent me away, he told me I would become stronger than that monster and kill him. Bring honor back to the Saiyan race. Yet, when Frieza finally killed me and I ended up in Hell, I never gave up on our father's words. I didn't strive to become better than anyone, to become stronger so I can kill them. I worked hard for this power only for the sake of knowing I had it when the day came and I could relish in it's glory. I knew when I became the legendary Super Saiyan, I had done it, that my power was greater than anything I could ever imagine." She took Vegeta's face into her hands and turned his head up to look into her eyes.

She saw the rage and the hatred towards their father and she couldn't tell him anything different that would deter his anger. "You will never have this power until you realize that you are weak; you can't have it until you end up seeing what you love being taken from you and slapping you in the face."

Vegeta's eyes darted across her face. He saw now the scars that were there, hidden by years of healing but, to the keen eye, they told a horrid story. Her grip loosened and he looked to her arms and shoulders. God, why were there so many of them? How many were from battles and how many were from Frieza? He wanted to ask, but, only a weakling would do so. "How did you transform? What was your trigger?" He hoarse voice asked her.

She sighed, closing her eyes and then looking back up into the sky. She dropped her hands from his face and took a couple of steps back. "My lover, Bardock, said things that would kill a woman today if she didn't have the willpower I did back then. He betrayed my love when we were wished back; he cast my love for him aside." She looked down at her body and shook her head. A tear floated down her cheek and fell to the light green grass they stood in. "I loved him, brother. Even though I was only twelve when we made our love and he died along with all of our people, he was mine. No one else could ever have him!" Ali's ki flickered around her, the golden aura pulsing around her tall gorgeous body. But, she realized everything was lost and Bardock was dead, by her own hand after refusing to leave our planet.

She dropped her knees, her body convulsing in hysterical sobs as she remembered slaughtering that man. His blood coated her entire body, drenching it in delicious iron-tasting liquid. The blood soaked itself into the ground. She remembered how he couldn't stop her rampage when he smirked at her, laughing at her to do her worst. She did, and he was dead, again.

"If this is how you transform, I want no part of it." His voice broke her out of her break down. She looked up at him, her younger brother standing tall and casting his disappointment down at her. Ali chuckled as she sat on her knees.

"Then tell me, young prince, how would you believe Kakarot's transformation occurred?" Her smile was wicked as Vegeta glared down at her.

"He was weak, just like you are now."

"Weak enough to put Frieza on the brink of death, the way he always did to us? Yes, a weakling. How sad your world must be knowing you can _never_ become what power we hold!" Ali shouted.

She never saw the kick coming at her face. Her tears blinded her and the lights went out.

**A/N: I love this chapter. Always will. Updates might become a little spaced out, only because CLEAR internet is being a jerk and they need to "re-establish" my payments for me, which will sporadically shut it off from time to time. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Leaving

**Author's Note: Wanting to thank PANZERFAUST, Ominish, and aria710 for reviewing and the wonderful feedback. It means a lot to know people like this and are reading it. =) A huge smile is plastered across my face. So, I believe we are at the halfway point... LMFAO! I can't tell you that because not even I know how long this story'll last! Alright, thanks for reading and remember, reviews are an author's best friend!**

**Disclaimer:** Totally don't own DBZ even though I want to so, stop making me want it so bad!

**Chapter Eight: Leaving**

Her eyes fluttered open into the brightest lights she had ever seen. She brought a hand up to shield the gorgeous pink eyes she adored. She looked around. She wasn't in her room, that was for sure. It looked as if she were in a hospital. Her eyebrows came together, how did she end up here? She pushed herself up and felt the answer come to her. Her leg had been severely broken and ended up in some hard white contraption made of paper. She knocked on it, feeling the vibrations on her thigh. She grabbed the sides of her head. How the hell did she break her leg? The last thing she remembered was...

Her head popped up and she bared her teeth at the woman walking in. "Hey, you're awake," she said happily as she walked over to Ali. She looked at her face and saw the broken cheek bone that still hadn't healed from the day before when her and Vegeta had sparred while she and her mother did yoga. Which she needed, thank God Ali came up with that idea.

"What happened to me, Bulma?" Ali growled, her blood was starting to boil and she felt a sting of pain in her face. She touched her left cheek and realized that was broken also. She threw her hand down and gripped onto the sheets.

"You and Vegeta were sparring. He brought you here in a bloody mess. Thank God you're super strong or else, you would have been a goner." Bulma said as she looked at the cast that attached itself to Ali's leg.

"He never got a shot at me! He got one kick to my head in while I was defenseless and I blacked out. How I got these," Ali threw her hands to both her cheek and leg. "are beyond me!" Ali screamed and threw her head against the wall. Spider web cracks appeared and Ali repeated hitting her head until the wall was no more than an empty shell showing the beams and insulation.

"Well, at least he brought you back here. I'm seriously going to kill that man! He's such a prick!" Bulma shouted as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green bean. "Here, eat this. You'll be back to normal in no time, don't worry." She put the bean in Ali's face and a hand snatched it immediately.

Ali stared at it with hate. God damn that man. She popped the bean in her mouth and chewed its hard and chalky body until it turned to a glue. She needed water but none was around her. She manned up and swallowed the substance and felt its magic working. Her leg was feeling a thousand times better and when she touched her cheek, there was no bumps but silky skin covering instead. She threw her leg that was still in the shell off the bed and flexed. It broke into chunks and littered the ground.

Ali stood with new purpose and determination. She looked at Bulma whose eyes were wide in surprise. "Bulma, I need a spaceship. I'm leaving this planet." Her hard pink eyes stared at Ali with shock.

"Uh, well, it'll take a long time until I can build a ship with work and all," she said as she rubbed the back of her head and its curly hair that looked like a huge balloon strapped to her head.

Ali looked away and thought. Where the hell was a ship around here that could get her to planet Vegeta? It had already been wished back and with Frieza dead, all Saiyan were now celebrating the death of the tyrant. What had she been doing when they had been wished back? It had been a year since this time and her father was still alive. But, where was she? Could she afford to see herself in the past?

She shook her head. Like she gave a damn. Frieza's death... Ali's head snapped up. "Yes! Oh, thank you, Frieza!" She shouted as she ran out of the room in only the hospital gown.

"Huh? Ali?" Bulma questioned as she popped her head out from the room and watched the woman laugh hysterically down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ali had everything packed. All her human clothes were put into things called 'capsules' that Bulma made for a living. They were used as a storage device that could hold anything, and Bulma meant anything. They had houses, cars, boats, food containers, and the best thing of all, Ali got all of them from Bulma without having to threaten her. Ali smiled inwardly when she tapped the capsule pack strapped to her belt that clung onto her armor. She put on the amazing metal and latex combination and felt safe again. She had placed the knee high metal high-heeled boots on last to give it its final touch and when she looked into the mirror, she saw the warrior that brought down thousands of civilizations down to their hands and knees. She turned and looked at her butt, which, in latex, was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.<p>

She shook her head and headed to the door, slamming it close and set her way towards the kitchen where Bulma and her mother, Bunny, were waiting for her.

"Oh, Ali, you look so strong and beautiful in that armor! I hope one day you meet the perfect gentleman to marry and have kids with, dear." She gleefully said and as fate had declared so, the scar-faced man ran through the door and held a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Bulma, please take me back! Please, I'm begging you, babe!" He cried out, his face looking as if he had been caught in a windstorm. It was red all over and her nose had snot hanging down it.

"No, Yamcha! You broke my heart for the last time and I'm done with you!" Bulma turned her back to him with her nose in the air.

Yamcha was on his knees begging for Bulma when he glanced to his left. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

"Her! Seriously, Bulma! Her! She's still here?" He yelled, his hands shaking at Ali, his eyes narrowing in anger towards the alien he didn't know.

"Yamcha, she's a good person! And we already heard this conversation before! Back off!" She yelled at him as she walked over to Ali and stood next to her. Her hands now on her hips and a determined look spreading over her face, she looked over at Ali and nodded. Why she nodded, Ali didn't know.

Ali looked at Yamcha and raised a brow. "An alien, huh?" Ali walked to the man who was standing high, or at least trying to and looked directly into the eyes of the woman that stood before him. Her pink eyes looked so evil to him, something that just didn't seem natural or even possible but, when he glanced back to Bulma and looked into those gorgeous crystal blue eyes and the rarity of them, he looked back to Ali's and saw the rarity in the those that were only a foot away.

"Y-yes..." he breathed out, inhaling a scent so unfamiliar to him, yet making him so comfortable at the same time. It was unlike anything he had ever breathed in before. It was exotic and citrus-y, the way it subtly made its approach to him split the worlds of reality and dreaming. He was so enchanted by the delicious smell, he didn't even realize that Bulma's mouth gaped open and the most hatred look overtook her soft features.

"What the FUCK, Yamcha?" Bulma screeched. It pulled him out of his trance and he shook his head and looked past the alien and at his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now.

"B, I-I..." He tried to move towards her but a hand pressed itself against his chest. He whipped his head to look at its owner and saw the woman looking forward with a smirk on her face. His newly cut short hair was growing from the chills that ran through out his body. He could feel this woman's ki flow through her body like an absolute live wire gone rampant.

"You know," she began, her free hand running through the soft pink hair and letting it fall where ever it may. "I haven't had a good fuck in a long time." She looked at him, her pink eyes darkening and her brows coming together. It had been true. She hadn't had a good lay in quite sometime; it had been about almost two years and the man who had performed his best didn't last very long after that. He said something about the way her body and it's scars, and he died shortly after that by some 'freak' ki blast coming through the wall.

"Yet, I believe you have. I would say, a few hours ago?" She brought him back, hand still on his chest and brought him until he was leaning against the couch. "I can still smell her on you, you sick bastard." She pushed him away and he flipped over the couch, landing on the glass table and all it held. She turned away and let the man be. Making her way over to Bulma, she placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I must leave now; I need to get into touch with my people." She said quietly. Her voice was almost too quiet and Bulma had to strain to hear her.

"Yeah, well, here, it's something I had back when a Saiyan named Raditz landed on Earth and tried killing Goku. It had exploded but, I had already sketched out the schematics and created a few just for my personal use. I programmed it so you would be able to communicate with us." She pulled something out from behind her back and held the device in her hand. The device her in hand made Ali's heart stopped and then drop to her stomach before beginning to beat faster than ever.

"Oh, oh wow, I've been so worried about the one I had left back with Trunks in his time. I had that one for almost twenty years." Ali smiled as she grabbed the scouter and placed it on her left ear and tapped the button, selecting it's designating language and then shutting it off. She looked to Bulma who had a questionable tilt to her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you left it back in time? You... had a scouter before?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

_Oh, god damn it_, Ali thought while mentally slapping herself. "Yes, I had one in the past. It was pink," she pointed to the glass and then removed the scouter before taking her nail and popping open the compartment that held the communication section.

"I believed only those who worked for Frieza had them."

"You're correct but, Frieza saw much potential in them when the Saiyan's first developed them further from when we first created them." Ali now looked at Bulma and held a hard stare. Then, Bulma's face turned to shock.

"Y-you're a Saiyan," She whispered out and she held a hand up to her mouth.

"Yes, I am. That was why I was able to transform into a Super Saiyan when I killed Frieza and other people I have killed before." She waved off the thought and flipped a switch inside the scouter. A beeping noise followed and Ali smiled a little. "Anyways, I must leave. I have to get back to my people and fix some things in this time before they begin in mine."

Ali turned away, capsules and scouter in tow and headed for the door. As soon as her foot stepped out, a hand grabbed her arm and held it tight. Ali sighed deeply and turned her head to look at the person. He was there, his eyes focused hard on her. She looked away and began to levitate in the air, but, his grip was still as strong as it had been when she was standing in front of him.

"Let go," she mouthed, and blasted off. Wind blew inside the house and shook a few things, yet, they were left unscathed. She flew high into the atmosphere and did a u-turn in the sky and passed over the gravity room her brother was currently killing himself in. _He'll never achieve it that way_, she thought to herself as she set her course for the desert and the thing that was going to take her off the planet for good.

* * *

><p>They were on a bed in one of the chambers and her screams of pleasure were bouncing off the plain metal white walls. The way his hands gripped onto her shoulders and then cupped her breasts sent shivers through her body, making it jolt up and rub against the hardness of his that lay on top of hers.<p>

His lips covered hers completely in hot passion and pulled the breath out of the woman underneath him. With every thrust of himself inside of her, her heat grew wilder. Her moans were gaining more momentum with each drive, each press. Her hands guided themselves along the muscles tracing his back and then coming down to the thighs that were supporting her legs up. She pulled him inside of her, setting the rhythm for them both and she did not give any leeway. She made him work for what he was getting and it had been the first time she had heard a growl come from her throat and sound through his chest. His lips left her and took to her neck, biting the muscle that was tensing back and forth and now, she let him take it and it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. His teeth had hit a nerve in her neck and she let out a beautiful moan that sounded like music to his ears.

Yes, he was this good at pleasing women and yes, he could make any woman scream but, it seemed as if this woman was doing the same to him. When her fingers grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled it back, he groaned out the loudest moan he had ever sounded before. Letting himself drive deeper into her and feeling the wetness surround his inner thighs and drip down, raising goosebumps and little hairs felt absolutely amazing.

Her hair was now tousled on the hard bed but, she didn't care. She would fix it later on and god, did this feel amazing. He was hard, thick and it wasn't disappointing in the least. She grabbed onto his arms and dug her nails into the hard muscles that held her down. His pace quickened and she knew that he was nearing his round and she was getting exhausted from her stomach being punched, it felt as if.

And once she finished her train of thought, his sweet release made itself apparent when she felt the hotness seep inside her womanhood and she squeezed herself while he was still inside, giving him an immense pleasure. She looked up at him and saw the look on his face. "Never felt that one before?" She questioned, her pride showing and she smirked when he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, never... Never felt that one before." He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. She smiled as she pushed him away and began to clean herself of the sweat and seed that was on the outside of herself. She tossed the cloth to him which he caught quickly before landing on his face. He did the same and stood, grabbing his white dress shirt and black slacks. He held his shoes in his hands and looked at her while she stood there in her after sex glow.

"Well? Leave." She said, her eyebrow raising and her arms folding under her breasts.

He scoffed and looked at her. "You're a bitch, you know that, right?"

"More than you know Bulma when she surrenders to you." She smirked and watched as the scar-faced man become angry then leave the room. She felt his ki as he flew off the ship and away from her, leaving her to herself and the huge ship that was to take her back to Vegeta II.

All she needed to do now was figure out if she, her past counterpart, was on the planet or on a diplomatic mission for her father. She was going to make sure her father would never speak of his son again and to put an end to the idea that he be king. She would do it now, rather than wait until her brothers son came back from the future and take her back. She would make sure that he would regret ever saying to her that he wanted on him on the throne and not her.

Yet, something was stirring inside the princess at that moment that would change the course of history and the world forever.

* * *

><p>Bulma stood on the huge ladder over the scraps of metal under her as she fixed a wire inside of the gravity room that ignorant jerk broke again. The hole on the chamber was pretty high up and she tried covering the hole with any type of sheet metal for the time being but, without any help from any of her coworkers, she had this on her own. And since the prince was inside taking his shower to calm himself down, no one heard the scream as she fell off the ladder and onto the metal scraps on the green grass.<p>

Her screams were completely deafening, and she touched the side that held the metal that was stabbing inside of her. She touched it barely and realized that it wasn't her stomach, but right above her woman hood and the blood was coursing its way outside of her.

Not until the time when the prince turned off the water and came out of the trance of the hot heat, did he hear such screams and raced outside in the spandex shorts he wore. He saw her lying there and immediately grabbed her, turning her over and looking at the large metal sticking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eek! Poor Bulma! How should this affect the future? God, I suck at dropping hints. -_-


	10. Chapter Nine: Decisions

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank icanwalkonwater and aria710 for adding this story to their favorites and alert lists. Woo! Awesome! I'd also like to say that my fiance', who _use_ to read my stories, is now reading them after a two month hiatus and will now be telling me he hates reading over and over again today. It's alright, I'm going to work and won't hear his complaining. ;) But, I am so excited for this chapter I literally wrote it in just a single day so, mistakes are probably in here. Alright then, let me stop my blabbing and get to reading! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Dragonball Z and all it's affiliates. Mwahahahaha! - Akira Toriyama. ;P

**Chapter Nine: Decisions**

She stood in front of a long mirror in her room in the palace on Vegeta II. She was looking at her belly. It was growing; so much so that she didn't know what to do. Her body was now transforming itself to take on the roles Ali did _not_ want to take over. She would gladly give the thing away the first moment she could. How could she be so reckless? Almost two years of no fucking and this is what she got? All because she was some horny little bitch who hadn't been laid? Once she had smelled sex again, memories flooded her mind and god damn, those were some amazing memories.

It had been seven months since she left Earth and she had found out that her past counterpart was somewhere in the southern quadrant and wouldn't be back for another three years. She remembered now all those years ago when she went to Planet Pital, the hospital planet, to make arrangements for cruisers to be set up in the galaxy as floating hospitals. Ali smirked when she remembered the CEO of the hospital planet wouldn't allow it, up until his face was being scorched off by a ki ball in Ali's palm.

Ali ran her fingers through her hair, sighing every now and then and going to talk to her father on issues she had already dealt with in the past. The Saiyans became a much more docile race after their issues with Frieza and the Cold Empire seeing their amazing fighting skills, and toned down on the destroying and purging of planets. But, one day a year, the Saiyans would go to some unknown planet with a full moon and a gorgeous population and destroy them. They left a few to repopulate the race, give them some credit.

Right now though, Ali was leaning on the rail of her balcony. She watched the world below and watched the pure-blooded Saiyan children fighting and training along with their parents. She felt her baby kick and she nudged her stomach right back. Whenever this kid popped out, it would surely be a fighter, no doubt. Ali watched as the Saiyan boys pushed the Saiyan girls down into the dirt and then flew off laughing. The girls never cried, but instead, threw a ki blast in their direction, hoping it would at least damage their clothes. _'Stupid boys,'_ Ali thought as she watched them.

Less than two months remained in her pregnancy. She was getting restless; jumping up in the middle of the night and going to eat anything from the palace kitchen. All cooks and maids were in their rooms sleeping, and Ali thought best to not wake them up. She could do everything herself and right now, she was going to cook for herself.

Ali opened a case that held ice on the bottom and meat at the top. Raw meat, Ali's mouth watered and she probably dribbled a little on herself. She didn't care as she wiped the drool away and grabbed a side of raw meat and seared a small chunk off for herself. All the Saiyan doctor's told her to stay away from raw meat. Well, fuck them. Ali bit into it, savoring the tender meat and juicy, bloody flavor and aroma.

"Well, enjoying the fruit of sin, are we?" A deep voice sounded behind her. Ali was frozen mid bite and spun around, hiding the meat behind her back.

"What are you talking about, old man?" She growled, letting her hands begin to glow and toast the meat.

"Don't think you can fool your father, kid. You got a lot to learn still." The king sat down at the small round table and held a round purple fruit in his hand. "You're your mother's child." He whispered as he took a large bite, leaving nothing but the stem it was on.

"I don't even remember that woman, so don't bring her up." She yanked a bit of meat off and chewed it, disliking the somewhat cooked meat.

"You probably don't remember her since you killed her and all," he said smirking, putting the stem on the table and leaning back in his chair. He was dressed in a simple pair of loose black pants to accentuate the abs and muscles he had.

"She probably deserved it," Ali said back, swallowing the meat and sitting next to her father.

"Maybe, maybe not. She did carry you around for all those moons while you tore up her insides." He looked away and towards the wall. His eyes were distant, remembering the woman he loved for only a short time. "She was nothing to me, really. Just another woman having a child for her king." He waved off what he said and sighed.

"Father," Ali started, her voice was shaking now and the meat was beginning to upset either the kid or her stomach, because she felt as if she were going to throw up. "Father, I have to get this off of my chest." She said, looking at him and gauging his reaction.

"Spit it out," he said, looking back at her and noticing her hesitation.

"I know about him. Vegeta, I mean. He and I were Frieza's soldier's."

His eyebrow raised itself and his lips parted a little.

"I watched him die, Father. They raced him past me while I stood in the hallway of the infirmary. Frieza killed him." She saw the twitch in the eye and stared as he looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was there, listening.

"Father, when you die, I want to rule the planet. It is my right as first born to take over the throne. And with that brat out of the way, I am surely the one to rule with no questions asked." Her eyes were lit with determination, hoping to get something like a 'yes' out from her father.

He said not one word, and left as quickly and swiftly as he had come in.

She sat there with the meat completely ripped apart in her palm. Her grip was so tight that, without her knowledge, she separated the meat into two parts. She threw the meat against the wall, watching as it stuck inside the brick because of the force that drove it in.

"What about your child?" He asked her, standing in the doorway, sweating as he watched his oldest and most prized creation.

"I'll give it away, or kill it. It doesn't matter to me." She said, standing up and feeling another kick to her back. She looked down at her stomach and growled. "This was a mistake and it will not happen again, Father. I promise you that."

He looked at her for a long time, watching her every movement, the child's ki and movement and finally nodded his head. The child's ki wasn't great at all, a slow developer no doubt, and a child born like that into the royal lineage would be the laughing stock of the entire planet.

"Fine, once that child is born, dispose of it. I'll speak to you later on about the subject. Go to sleep." He said to finally end the conversation.

Ali was pleased. She didn't care about this child and if it meant giving it away or killing it would mean she would rule her planet, then nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

><p>A call was coming from her cellphone, which sang a very childish version of 'Jingle Bells' in her pocket. Everyone in the office looked at her, not because of the presentation she was giving but, because she was fumbling with her pocket.<p>

"I thought I turned you off, you stupid thing!" She hissed, feeling the eyes of her colleagues on her. Finally, she pulled the cellphone out and saw the face of her father. "What?" She shouted, annoyed beyond all belief.

"Oh, hello daughter. I have a surprise," he began.

Bulma's face went white as she listened to her father and snapped the phone shut. Her coworkers were looking at her quizzically and wondering what made the Vice President almost pass out from.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost, Ms. Briefs. Are you okay?" An older man asked. He began to stand when Bulma waved him off.

"No, no, it's okay. I need to leave. I have an emergency I need to take care of." She said as she walked out of the room, completely forgetting all of her work.

She ran down the hallways and into her personal lab where a large screen was hanging against the wall. A very familiar face graced the screen and Bulma's father was sitting down and talking to the woman.

"Dad, leave." Bulma said as she watched her father stand and take his leave, knowing full well that it was not his place to ask questions right now.

"Bulma," she said, smiling a tad as she looked at the woman on the huge screen that stood proud in the middle of the large communications room on Frieza's ship. "You look well," she added. She looked up at the screen, Bulma's face wide with confusion, hurt and anger.

Ali sat in the large white and black chair with her arms crossed over her chest and her leg crossed over the other.

"Ali, where have you been? Why haven't you contacted me sooner?" Bulma said, gripping onto the counter that held all the controls for the screen. She stood there, her back was flat as she leaned against the machines. She gripped onto them with all the strength she had.

"I've been making arrangements to come back to Earth, visiting my father and also setting something straight that should work out in the end. How have you been?" Ignoring the exasperation in Bulma's voice.

"Vegeta left a month after you did, in search for you and claiming what was rightfully his. What is going on, Ali? Why was he searching for _you_?" Bulma shouted, her heart beating quickly as she thought about the man who left her.

Vegeta had left Bulma to "train" away from distractions and away from her. His training wasn't becoming what it needed to be in order for him to best Kakarot, so he left. He left Bulma the night after he slept with her, finally able to make her squirm as he did what he pleased. He needed that wretched woman off his back and maybe, finally, after fucking her, she would leave him in peace.

But, peace wasn't what she got.

"I don't know, Bulma. I haven't gotten word of another ship coming into orbit of the planet. He must be out there, not very far, training. Only he knows where he is."

"But, I love him!" Bulma shouted. Her words surprised Ali and they surprised Bulma also. Ali now unfolded her arms and gripped the arm rests.

"You love him?" Ali's brows furrowed as she glared at the woman, and signing her off on her sanity list. It wasn't normal to love a man who killed for fun, especially after the way he treats you like some sort of dog.

"And I know you love him, but, that doesn't mean I'll give up on him!" Bulma shouted at her with more fire. She had slammed a fist on the control panel for added effect.

Ali stopped her madness and looked at the woman. She felt her baby kick and she ignored it. She was beginning to laugh, loudly. Thank heavens she was by herself, or else she would have woken someone up in the palace.

"What? What is so funny to you?" Bulma seethed. She was getting tired of this woman. She didn't understand why Vegeta loved her so much and had spent so much time with her as he did.

Ali held her sides, stabilizing herself in the chair to make sure she wouldn't fall out of the chair.

"Oh, oh, that's a good one! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, wow." Ali's belly was now visible to Bulma, showing her what she would never have.

"You're pregnant?" Bulma gasped, her hands at her mouth as she looked at Ali's belly on the large screen.

Ali stopped laughing and looked back up at Bulma, her face hardening. "Yes, a simple mistake which will be taken care of in a matter of time." She watched as Bulma's face looked horrified. Ali sighed. "Don't worry, it isn't Vegeta's." She grunted out, watching Bulma's expression change.

"Then whose is it?"

"Never mind that. I'm coming into Earth's atmosphere, I'll speak to you in an hour. See you then." Ali disconnected the call and sat back into the chair as she watched the fire surround the ship and pass through the clouds.

The communications room was dark, no lights. Ali absolutely detested them and sat comfortably as the ship landed far west from the Capitol of Earth. Ali had many things to explain.

* * *

><p>She opened the front door of Capsule Corporation; her palms sweating profusely and the strange hunger cravings striking again. She had been eating raw meat and sweet syrup in some sort of 'raw meat lollipop' she would hold on a stick and lick at constantly. <em>'God damn brat, you eat the weirdest shit.'<em> She thought to herself, stepping inside the house and closing the door quietly.

Not after closing the door did a bright face light up room. The perfectly pulled back hair that held a slew of curls on top bounced perfectly along with the rhythm of the woman they graced.

"Oh, Miss Ali! I am so thrilled you are back and," Bunny stopped, looking down at the belly of her daughter's friend. "and pregnant..." she whispered, shaking her head and then looking back up at Ali.

"Enough with the formals, woman. Where is Bulma?" Ali grunted, moving past her and into the kitchen, searching for anything. Ali paused in the middle of searching the refrigerator when she felt the very familiar ki floating about upstairs. She closed the door and made her ascent up the stairs, tracking the small ki.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she could hear knocking and rummaging inside the bedroom. Ali knew it was a total disaster in the woman's bedroom but, she needed to speak with Bulma for she knew that not talking to her for so long was a mistake on her part.

Ali opened the door as quietly as she could, amazed that no obstacle was blocking the doors path. She peeked inside, staring at the woman who had her pants down, rubbing some white cream over a huge scar that looked like it had been stitched quickly. The scar didn't look old, neither new and it puzzled Ali. She had never seen that scar before when she was here seven months ago, even when they had gone shopping and Bulma showed off her gorgeous body that held a swimsuit.

Bulma's eyes looked defeated, a new dullness formed in those crystal blue iris'. She wiped the remaining cream on a cloth and pulled up her pants, turning to look back at her bed. Ali slipped in when she had her back turned and closed the door, leaning against it and waiting for her to turn back around.

"Surprise," Bulma whispered. She had seen Ali in the doorway when she finished with her twice-a-day scar resolvent. She tossed the towel into a clothes hamper and stared at Ali who, with eyes wide for even seeing her, looked as radiant as ever. Something she will never be.

"What happened? I know you didn't get that when I was still here, or even before." Ali's eyes narrowed, looking at the woman standing in front of her.

"I fell on a piece of metal and it sliced and punctured the skin." Bulma said quickly, wanting to get the topic over.

"It looks as if it did more than just puncture, Bulma." Ali said, pushing herself off the wall and looking at the woman in the eyes. "What happened?"

Bulma's eyes began to tear, something she never thought she would see this woman do in this lifetime or the next. A hard working and determined young woman was now looking so helpless, so defeated. Her hands were holding her shoulders, squeezing as if giving her false support.

"Bulma-"

"It punctured my uterus. It ripped a whole ovary apart and cut the other apart. I can't have children, Ali. It's breaking my heart. I failed as a woman," Bulma began to cry, the tears streaming down her face like a little raindrop flowing down her cheek.

Ali took Bulma's chin and pulled her face up to hers. "Then, I have the perfect solution for you." Ali smiled something evil, wrong but to Bulma, after looking at Ali's belly and Ali grabbing her hand to place it there to feel the child, Bulma realized what she wanted to do.

"Why?" Bulma squeezed out, looking into the pink eyes of a woman about to abandon her child.

"I don't want children. I hate them. It also looks as if a woman who fails to want a child and another woman wants a child, the first woman should give it up, without doing the child any harm." Ali said, holding Bulma's hand to her stomach.

"Ali, I-"

"Shut up, Bulma and take the kid. Or else, it will cease to exist soon after it's born." Ali's eyes became hard and stared at the woman. "I don't want this child, and I know you want one, even though you are now incapable of having them. Please Bulma, I beg you, take this child." Ali's plea's were getting to Bulma's heart, knowing that a gift like this from someone so powerful isn't something you just say no to.

"Alright, I'll take it. When will it be born?"

"Two months. Thank you, Bulma."


	11. Chapter Ten: Surprise

**Author's Note: So, I wanted to do this scene in Vegeta's point of view. I wanted to express what I think his initial reaction was to all of this and I think it turned out pretty damn good if you ask me. Well, time to sleep. Thanks to darthVaderspaceballs for reviewing, I love you too! I don't even know who you are, lol. Anyways, thanks guys, comments and reviews mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer:** Still working on getting those rights but right now, it seems as if I'm just not gonna get them. Sadly. :(

**Chapter Ten: Surprise**

I lay in bed, eyes closed and arms behind my head, enjoying the feeling of 'solitary confinement' that would be ending soon. I knew what I had done was less than honorable: leaving that woman soaked in all of my glory and walking away from her with nothing but the thought of getting off that godforsaken planet. God damn woman was making me weak and I am not weak. Though my muscles were aching now, strained after the training I had just put myself through on that little asteroid, I credited myself on being the best now. Look at me now, Kakarot, I'm fucking better than you now.

I smirked at my thought, imagining the look on Kakarot's face when I have him beaten, broken under my shoe like the third class bitch he is. I know I'll have more training to do, more power to control, to handle. It was only a matter of time.

I opened my eyes and looked to the wall on my right; a picture that was of that woman. I stole it out of her room right before I left. She was in a red bikini, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked so young, so happy and innocent. What the hell had she seen in me? Yeah, I know that I had my fair share of thousands, possibly into the millions of deaths of planets; most for work but, some for fun. I don't understand it, I don't. I probably never will.

I looked forward and at the video calender on the wall. One year, eight months; it had been a long time out in this wasteland of space I use to feel so calm in. It use to be so peaceful; no worries when I sat in that metal ball. Nappa would sleep the whole time, his snoring coming through the comm-link, his mumbles were a soft rhythm I would fall asleep to. He'd sound like a little animal making weird noises, talking somewhat in his sleep. A little yelling into the comm-link and the fat bastard would wake up scared shitless. Absolutely made my day.

But, this would all be over soon: the solitary.

I'm glad Ali left and I'm glad she'll never be coming back. For almost a six months, that bitch haunted me. Having no recollection of a sister terrified me. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it, I couldn't possibly comprehend that maybe, somehow, my father birthed a child before me, seven years older than me.

And what about her features? Those eyes, that hair? Not a Saiyan, nothing like one. There is no Saiyan with pink hair and pink eyes. My father would have never allowed such a monstrosity in our race, let alone our family. But yet, he let her live; live on and be taken by Frieza. Did she even have a tail? God, why the hell is everything so damn stressful in my life?

I growled, shaking my head and sitting up. I sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating life and all of it's existence. How did she become a Super Saiyan? I knew that falling to my knees and letting my depression take over was childish, but, it got me there; it took me to that level in order to succeed. But here I am, returning to this backwater planet for what? For trying to best Kakarot in everything he is, everything I am to become?

No, I won't allow myself to be so pitiful. I achieved what was so legendary that no one would dare trifle with me.

I stood up and walked to the control room of this tiny and worthless ship. Only thing useful on it was the god damn gravity simulator. I shook my head in disgust as I walk by it. Looking down at the control panel, I look at the slew of buttons gracing me with their presence. Yes, you're the one for landing and you're the one for taking off. Simple enough, so, why are there thousands more of you just sitting there, begging to be touched?

Curiosity killed the cat but, satisfaction brought him back. An evil smile plastered itself onto my face. Oh, I haven't felt those muscles pull against each other in what feels like an eternity. I'll press every single one as soon as I land this ship on some deserted rock or something. Heaven forbid if I land it in a city and push a button for it to explode, killing a city of people. The bitch would have a field day with all the bitching she would ensue.

I looked at the screen. _Twenty minutes_, read the screen. Twenty minutes to get back into a life that wasn't meant for me. Twenty minutes until my ears begin to bleed from that woman's yelling and shrieking. Twenty minutes until she gets into my face, her finger there trying to threaten a fucking Saiyan Prince. Twenty minutes until I can just fuck that woman senseless, enjoy it senseless. Twenty minutes until I can breathe and feel the cautious air disappearing around me. I hated the feeling of looking into that woman's eyes. The way they looked like a placid clear lake with no fish to disturb it. It looked like pure serenity, and I missed it for all this time out in space. I hadn't realized it so but now, I think I do.

My loose gray sweatpants were falling off my hips and pulling them up constantly was giving me a small headache. I turned away from the control panel and walked back to the room where I slept. I took the pants off and put on the Saiyan armor redesigned and rebuilt for me by that woman. It was impressive though, something I will never tell her.

After pulling on the hard chest plate over my head, I heard the landing cycle begin. I sighed, now realizing my peace was now up.

* * *

><p>As soon as I touched the grass with the white boots in the back yard of Capsule Corporation, an object came flying out of a window, shattering the glass. A loud scream followed by angry yelling. I arched my brow, looking over at the object projected out of the yellow dome.<p>

I walked over and looked down. It was a clear cup with some sort of white liquid sloshing around in it with a blue cap on it that had a horn-type thing with holes on the top. I pulled it to my nose, sniffed it. I almost gagged and held the thing away from my face. What was this god awful smell? I bet that blasted woman has more than her fair share in it.

As soon as I began to walk towards the house, another window broke and this time, a bowl came hurdling to my face. I caught it swiftly, holding the objects in both hands and staring down at them. What the hell is going on?

I forcefully slid open the back door, breaking the glass and pulling my eyebrows together. It smelled really fresh or dirty. I shook my head and listened as footsteps ran along upstairs and around the second floor. I dropped the cup and bowl on the floor where I stood and walked inside. No, I wasn't expecting a surprise party when I got here but, throwing a bowl at my face, _my _face, was hardly ever good.

Where is that god damned woman?

"Woman, where the hell are you?" I shouted, my voice reverberating amongst the wall. My ki flared when I heard three types of screams: an excited one (no doubt the blonde ditz), an angry one (who on earth is this one, sarcasm intended) and a scared one that sounded much smaller and weaker sounding. I never heard this voice, knowing that the woman had not invited more idiots to come and live with her.

"Well, aren't we graced with your presence, oh Prince of all Saiyans?" Her voice, yet silky and smooth like velvet, gave me shivers that tensed up every muscle I had. I clenched my fists together and looked at the woman who had just walked down the stairs. She wore the same denim shorts and white tank top she use to wear when she was here the first time. Except, her white tank top look splattered with some orange goo and green spills.

"I think gracing someone who can't keep their food in their mouths is something we royals like to do so very often." I snapped back. Bitch.

"I keep everything that goes into my mouth, in my mouth, for your information, kiddo." She hissed back, a flirty undertone barely visible. She walked over to me and smiled.

"You got a lot of shit coming your way in three," she smiled evilly, something I only saw in the mirror.

A horrible scream came from the top of the stairs as well as the sound of something crashing down.

"Two," she continued her countdown, looking away from me and back at the stairs.

Feet seemed to be running down the stairs, two pairs. One in front with a ki I didn't recognize and the other, the woman.

"One." She ended, walking away from me and stood directly in the middle of the room, which was directly in front of the stairs.

And then, a blur came out of nowhere. A mass of white and skin color came flying down the stairs and caught by her. She held onto the blur, falling down behind the couch and not able visible for me to see.

"You caught him? Oh, my god!" She yelled, holding onto the wall where the stairs ended. She looked at me and those blue eyes were once again as amazing as the day I left.

"V-Vegeta..." she whispered, her hand now over her heart.

"What the hell is going on here, woman?" I demanded, staring at the couch Ali was still behind, wrangling something.

"I-I... I have something very important to tell you, Vegeta..." she whispered again, her voice now low and uncertain.

"Go on, tell him about it. The demon he created." Ali shouted from behind the couch, now standing but, holding something down on the floor.

"Created?" I would have stammered but, there was no reason to. The woman was already doing the shaking violently enough for the both of us.

"Vegeta, you... You have a son." She said, now standing straight without use of the wall for help.

"A son?" I was now the one whispering, catching my vomit that was coming up through my throat.

"Yep, and here he is: the demon himself." Ali said, picking up the thing and holding it up in front of her, his face towards me.

A smile was plastered on his face, his chubby arms and legs kicking and flailing about. He had a dark blue cap on with two horns adorning it. A puff of purple hair fell in front of his face, falling almost in front of his purple eyebrows and blue eyes.

"It's not mine." I immediately spurt out, flabbergasted the woman would even say anything so ridiculous.

"It is yours, Vegeta. He is your son." Ali said, handing the baby over to Bulma. It stopped it's smiles and looked up at the woman with a face that seemed like he didn't want to be there in her arms, detesting them actually.

"No, he's probably that idiot Earth scum you slept with." I was beginning to sweat. I felt the vein on my forehead begin to pulse harder than ever.

Ali shook her head and walked away from the woman and I. She held up her middle finger to me, walking into the kitchen and peering into the refrigerator.

"No, Vegeta. This is your son, Trunks."

And that did it. Shock. Yes, shock and unbelievability spread all over my face and body and there I stood in the doorway of the sliding glass, well now broken, door. My hearing was destroying me, I hadn't wanted to believe what the little punk from the future said to Kakarot but now, I believed it. They looked exactly alike: their purple hair, their blue eyes. Now I saw it, now I saw what was being played out for me now.

"I barely even..." I began. I wanted to say that I hadn't ejaculated everything I had inside of her, only a few drops and pulled out so this same situation would never occur. But, I was mistaken. The woman, she was to blame. Her words put a curse on me, made me weak. God damn, you.

"God damn, you..." I whispered, turning away. My ki was fluctuating, getting higher and higher and soon, I'd snap. Oh, how I want to snap, show her the finest warrior in all the universe and how no one dared to even try and challenge me. But, even with all of the strength in the world to hold back the pressure, I was letting go. Just let me kill them, come on, what is but a little bloodshed to me? Nothing, especially this woman to me.

A sharp and excruciating pain surged through my back, sending my body flying out into the backyard of the home. I landed not so gracefully, my hand pressing itself into my spine and feeling the nerves going out of control. I felt the slipped disk I had now gotten, rubbing it with my fingers before pulling my hand away. I turned and saw her there.

How beautiful she was in that golden aura. Her once long pink hair was now golden, shining brightly in the sun and spiking all the way down her back. Her eyes, now a light teal were glaring down at me, breaking me silently with its stare. Her fists were to her sides, and her feet spread apart. She looked down at me, her eyebrows pulled together.

"If you _ever_ hurt that child or you let something hurt that child, I will kill you. I will not stop," she said, walking forward. Her aura left the grass spread apart and away from her, leaving a trail smoothed out behind her. "I will not cease," she said again, stopping right above me as I was still sitting on the grass, gripping onto it. "and I will not end until you are dead, ripped apart by yours truly." She looked down at me, her breath coming so easy to her saying her threat.

I scoffed at it as I stood, pulling my arms to my side and feeling that burning sensation I knew was the beginning. All of my muscles expanded, releasing the energy that was being built up inside. My golden aura now encased me, swimming proudly in the air and mixing with hers.

I smirked and looked up at her. "Bring it on, sister."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Android

**Author's Note: Gosh! It feels like forever since I've uploaded a chapter for this story! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting guys! I just finished surgery for my head so now, I'll be able to write and post chapters for a pretty long time! This is kinda a short one but, I like it! So, review it and show me that ya'll love it. Wanting to thank daughterofrisingsun for reviewing! Alright! Let's get this baby rolling!**

**Disclaimer: **No, I had surgery. Did you really think I was gonna get the rights to this while being sedated? You crazy!

**Chapter Eleven: Android**

Ali's heart wasn't so much racing as it was keeping up with the fact that she might have to take her little brother down in an instant if he exploded. She didn't know how he triggered his anger, what motions he made or how he would fight in an actual circumstance.

They were no more than a foot apart and Ali's height difference made herself look so much more intimidating if they were looking in from the outside but, on the inside, between the two siblings, _she_ was the nervous one. _She_ didn't know what to do. Yes, she would kill him, it was an option but, there were people here. People surrounded them, not knowing what might occur. Their lives would end quickly and painlessly or they would end slowly, painfully and they would feel their blood seep out of them. They would watch their children burn, their skin scorched and fall to the ground, screaming their tiny little lungs out.

Ali scoffed. Why did she even care about these people? She, a ruthless soldier to the greatest tyrant in the universe, killing innocents to sell for a buck, was standing here contemplating whether or not to fight here or move to somewhere safer. What would Zarbon have thought of her? She chuckled a tad when she thought of him; that sick bastard. An amazing comrade and the worst maniac ever. He was much worse than Frieza any day of the week when need be.

Ali looked deep into her younger brother's eyes. They weren't the black that he was born with but, the teal of the legend he had been working so hard to achieve. There was so much hatred from being taken at such a young age and-

Ali's and Vegeta's head snapped quickly to the left, feeling the faint rumbles of the ground shaking and ki flaring up and down. A fight. Ali's senses picked out almost all of the warriors; especially the one called Goku or Kakarot. Ali shifted and looked towards the house to see Bulma standing and holding Trunks. Ali looked into the baby's eyes, feeling the emotions swarming from him.

Ali's Super Saiyan aura began pounding and as she looked to Vegeta, a huge smirk was plastered on his face.

"I'll deal with you later, woman. I have some androids I need to take care of." He gave a smirk and dark chuckle before flying into the air. His blue skin armor and the golden aura vanishing, became only a small dot in the sky, leaving Ali glaring at her brother.

Ali pondered at her thoughts for a few moments, recalling any information. Why was there a fight? Why was Goku's power level dropping so rapidly? Why? Ali's eyes snapped open. She turned her head and powered down, realizing now what was going on.

"Bulma! What day is it today?" Ali shouted, startling Bulma.

"It's May 12th, why?" Bulma held the baby to her chest, bobbing him up and down to keep him sane.

"Stay here! Do _not _leave this house, do you understand?" Ali shouted as she blasted into the sky, not waiting for a reply from the blue-haired woman.

* * *

><p>Ali flew a few feet behind Vegeta. Her pink hair whipping in the air and her white tank doing the same in the wind. Ali's eyes were so focused on the task ahead that she didn't even realize the burning city under them.<p>

Ali's head turned, looking down at the burning city growing bigger as they flew farther, never slowing her pace.

"Looks as if Goku couldn't even handle these androids," Ali said, looking at Vegeta as they passed through a plume of smoke.

"Kakarot is weak and should realize that I am the only one worthy enough to defeat these machines." His raspy voice sounded. He clenched his fists and the white gloves tightened around the olive skin.

Ali looked down to the burning city. She could see people gracing the streets; not alive, oh no, dead. The smell of burning flesh was the smell that always came from a world that would entice memories so deeply buried. They weren't buried because she hated them, no. Buried because she needed to deal with the 'here and now'.

"I think they started without us," Ali smiled as she pressed forward, now flying side to side with Vegeta. She chuckled as she itched for a good fight without any holding back.

"Don't be so excited, woman. I'll deal with them so quickly you won't have enough time to warm up." His brows furrowed and he pushed himself to fly faster, fly harder than his older sister.

She was keeping up easily and she could see the struggle that he was facing. He was pushing himself so hard to go faster than her. Ali shook her head and smiled, watching as a golden aura came closer into view. The power level was weak and diminishing every second.

"Who is that?" Ali asked, watching as the golden aura vanished and the orange and blue clothing came into view. Vegeta didn't have to answer. It was Goku and he was losing. His body was pinned to the ground as a white man in an orange outfit held him down.

Vegeta sped up and, with a swift kick, knocked the big man off of the limp body of Goku.

"No one kills Kakarot except for me. That's a prize destiny has given for only me to enjoy." Vegeta stood proudly as he looked to the big white man.

I landed graciously next to him; my feet separated and my arms crossed. I looked at the lot. These were the people Trunks had hoped would save the world? Ali scoffed and looked into the hard eyes of a man with long white hair and a long black bearskin sat on his head with a strange red logo on the front.

His eyebrow twitched up and she felt the beatings of his mechanics.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer, old man." Ali spat, narrowing her eyes at the creeper.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, sweet heart. I don't even sense your energy. You must be as worthless as a rat in the sewer." He chuckled, his white mustache wiggling along.

"Watch it, I'm much more dangerous than you believe." Ali hissed, dropping her arms as she began to walk forward. A white glove blocked her path. She looked to Vegeta and his hard glare and smirk were fixated on the white fat man ahead of him.

"Take Kakarot back to his home and get him that stupid antidote to save his pathetic life." Vegeta said, kicking the limp body of Goku into the air.

Piccolo caught him with ease and he nodded to the two siblings. "Alright guys, Goku needs to get back now."

"I'll go; you guys seem to have this taken care of." Yamcha spoke up. He grabbed Goku and placed him over his shoulder. His black eyes looked to Ali and she smirked. "It seems I would just be in the way if _I_ stayed." He said to the warriors but, it felt so direct towards Ali.

"Alright then, you guys take care." Yamcha called out as he slowly took off, looking at Ali as he flew away.

Ali's glare turned from Yamcha back to the old man. She tried reading his power levels but, they were so invisible. She looked to the fat man; it was the same as well, his energy levels were invisible.

"Vegeta, their power levels are hidden. I'm not sure how strong they are. Goku being defeated so easily-"

"Quiet. Kakarot is a weakling. I shall show them the true power of a Saiyan Prince!" He chuckled and with his arms to his sides, he pulled every cell and expanded it. He was grinding his teeth together, his groans coming out harder as he finally let go. His screams

He let go of all of his power, relishing in the legend. "Now, let me ask you something: does a machine like you ever experience fear?" Vegeta said, leaping forward and taking his stance in the air to land a hard kick to the stomach of the white man.

Ali watched as fat man laughed. Like a child, his high pitched voice so amusing, Ali couldn't help but laugh.

They watched as the fight continued on; punches, kicks and headbutts as the Saiyan and Machine fought against each other.

Ali's head snapped up as she recognized a power she hadn't felt in such a long time. She narrowed her brows and leaped into the sky, feeling the cold air surround her body. She looked around for the power, the mysterious power she remembered.

"Found you," she whispered as she took off, flying towards the city the androids had destroyed. A tiny tingle was making it's way into her head.

"_Ali! Where are you going?_" Krillan's voice sounded through her head. Telepathy, never thought he had it in him.

"_None of your concern. What is going on with the fight?_" She sent back, still flying towards the city.

"_Vegeta killed the android. Now, the other one is getting away. We're chasing him._" He said, he sounded rushed as he finished.

"_Alright. I'll be there soon with some help. Keep calm, baldy._" Ali smiled as she kept flying, the smoke plumes caught in the distance as she saw the figure of the boy in the sky.

He must have sensed her for he looked at her as she paused about twenty feet away from him. Her pink hair was tousled by fast flying she did.

"I'm too late," he whispered. He looked over at Ali and his eyes showed so much emotion. He wore the Capsule Corporation jacket and the sword on his back. "How many are gone?" He asked, his lavender hair cut so straight all the way around his head.

Ali's heart began to beat faster. She saw herself in his features: the hard eyes, the olive skin so many confused his father for. Those blue eyes didn't come from his mother, but from her and the lavender hair came from from the mix of the pink and black both her and his father shared. He had Yamcha's body: muscular. Ali thanked the heavens he didn't get the lack of brains from him also.

"No one is dead, not even Goku. He's being taken back to his home." Ali said sternly. She looked only at his face now.

"What happened to him?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"He contracted the heart virus while fighting the android. He's in a coma right now, I believe."

"And the others?"

Ali smirked. "Ran away like a little girl. They're chasing him now."

Trunks sighed. It was better than his outcome in his own time line. "Fine. Let's get to them as fast as we can. Those androids are too strong for them." Trunks powered up and looked to Ali.

She nodded and spun around, heading back the way she came.

* * *

><p>"Be careful! He's an android, we can't sense him!" Piccolo shouted as they looked around through the caverns, scanning for the missing android. <em>He's deadly<em>, Piccolo thought, calming his senses down and searching the rocky area. _How could we have lost him? Damn you, Vegeta_. Piccolo cursed the proud Saiyan for acting so cocky.

The Saiyan Prince had let the old man go, his smart mouth and his wanting to play 'cat and mouse', had left the warriors to search for the android. Needless to say, no one was happy. The old man had already tried stealing all of Piccolo's energy. Thanks to the sensu bean Krillan threw him, his strength was recovered quickly.

The old man had escaped from them once again and here they were searching... again.

Gohan held his position on the edge of the cliff, looking desperately to search for the android. Desperately looking in between rocks and cliffs, Gohan felt the rise of a power level nearing him. "It can't be the android..." Gohan thought, looking up at the sky and watching two dots become the forms of two people flying towards them.

"Trunks! Ali!" He shouted, jumping high into the sky. A wide grin spread across his face until it was covered by the wrinkled hand of the old man.

"Now, now, don't struggle. You're too weak to fight and it's time to join your father." A dark and evil chuckle settled into Gohan's ear, making the little boy tremble with fear.

He was blacking out, his eyes half-closed as his energy was being drained out of his tiny body. His fists tried pounding out of the android's grasp, his kicks were becoming useless and now, so was he.

"_Piccolo! He's got me! Help!_" Gohan cried out telepathically, calling out for his mentor to help save him.

Piccolo's head snapped and he felt the dwindling power of Gohan. As he flew towards Gohan, Ali's body came into view as she kicked the head of the old man.

Ali's foot connected with the ugly mess of white hair the old man had and sent him flying into the side of a mountain, creating a large hole on the side and causing the mountain to collapse on itself.

Ali grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt, holding him from falling into the caverns. Her eyes never let go of the old man as she watched him struggle out of the mountain.

"Gohan!" Krillan shouted, flying over to the boy and grabbing him.

Small moans escaped the boy's throat, enough to let Krillan know he was okay.

"Here, Gohan, it's a sensu bean, you've got to eat it!" Krillan told Gohan and shoved the green bean into the boys' mouth.

Ali let go of his collar and watched as the android climbed out of the rocks. His bearskin was gone, exposing the clear dome and the brain it protected. His eyes were glowing with hate towards her and she was loving it.

"Sucking the life out of little children? Might I say trying the 'adult' menu is much more delicious." Ali spat out, her pink hair blowing in the wind.

"Stay out of this, woman! He's mine." Vegeta yelled, flying over to her to try and prevent her from killing his prize.

Ali's eyes looked towards Vegeta and then back to the android. "No, he's mine, little brother." She said, fazing out and then back in in front of the android. Her fist pulled back and released Hell in his stomach, sending him flying into the air.

She sped through the air, kicking him back down towards the earth then back up towards the sun. His screams of pain were music to her ears.

"I will not deal with this any longer!" He shouted, spinning around as Ali flew at him, grabbing her throat and gripping on for dear life.

His hands were pulling in the delicious energy at full speed, his fingers were digging into her olive skin and soon, she'd be dead and lifeless on the ground. But, as he tried to gauge the status of his prey, her eyes didn't show surprise. No, they showed anger and her energy wasn't ending! The old man's eyes burst open at the shocking discovery. His wide brows deepened as he looked at her, gripping onto her throat harder.

"Is that all you've got, old man?" Ali smiled, grabbing onto the androids arm and crunching the metal, feeling a slight shock as she did along her neck.

"What? What is it?" He screamed, watching as she dug her fingers into the metal arm. She could feel the tingle and the liquid seep onto her arm as she wrenched the arm out of its' socket. Her other hand grasping onto the androids neck for better balance.

With a simple turn of her wrist, the metal arm was ripped from its hinge and sent flying across the canyon.

His screams sounded out and she watched as the doctor floated away from her and back down onto a cliff, holding on his shoulder, missing the metal arm.

His eyes were barring a hole into Ali until something caught his attention. A dark smile came over his face and as Ali looked to see what the old man was looking at, the sound of a planes engine could be heard.

"Hey guys! Hope I didn't miss any action!" A female voice shouted from the plane.

Bulma. Ali's eyes snapped open as she saw Trunks, the child, sitting in the lap of a large man next to her. Ali spun around completely, opening her mouth to warn her to leave until she saw a large purple ki ball blast past her and into the ship, causing the plane to explode.

"NO!" Ali screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Review! Please?**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Stress

**Author's Note: Well guys, I'm back to post another chapter! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad, I want it. =)**

**Disclaimer:** No. Stop asking. I've yet to achieve the precious gems known as... oh, my God... I totally forgot what they were called... =/

**Chapter Twelve: Stress**

Ali was begging her eyes to deceive her. The white plane with the red print was on fire and plummeting out of the sky. Ali didn't care for that fat man that was with Bulma but, for the fact that her son was there and her son was killed.

Ali ran her hands through her hair; pink strands falling into her face as she pulled on her scalp. Ali felt an indescribable pain in her lower stomach; as if someone had just kicked her. It felt like his feet or his hands whenever she were mad and now, that ghostly kick was haunting her, reminding her she couldn't save him. Her eyes never closed, but were wide open and the feeling of rage came over her. She told herself she would kill the child when it was born if she couldn't get rid of it. Yet, her maternal instincts were turned on and that old man of a god damn android was going to die, slowly.

Ali released her hair, flying over to the wreckage and the bodies that were strewn across the caverns floor. But, Ali's eyes betrayed her, showing Trunks holding his 'mother' and the child as he landed softly. Ali's mechanical heart didn't know whether to rejoice or tear up the android.

Trunks looked to his 'father' and his ki level began to rise. Even though his 'mother' was thanking him and cooing the baby, Trunks couldn't help but have that feeling of betrayal Vegeta had just shown. His son, the product of he and Bulma was going to die and Bulma, his lover, would die along side the small toddler.

His brows came together as he watched the man stand with pride in the air, looking for the android who got away. His muscles tensed and as his father glanced down at him, Trunks barred his teeth and flew into the air, standing right in front of him.

"What is your problem? They could have died!" Trunks shouted, making everyone turn their head to look at the two.

Ali watched her younger brother and her son as they stared at each other; each battling the sheer willpower not to kill the other right here on the spot, or at least break them in half.

"They came here when danger was around. They deserve to die if they get in the way!" Vegeta shouted back, trying to get around the young man.

"It's your son and Bulma! You won't save them?" He shouted back, his arms spread eagle to try and deter the older man from escaping him.

Vegeta's hard onyx eyes were lit ablaze. How dare this little prick tell him that he needed to save that woman and her fucking child! He didn't sign up for Bullshit Weekly and he certainly wasn't going to have his _son_ yell at him like he was his fucking boss.

Vegeta's punch connected with the young man's face, sending him flying a few feet down and having the kid hold his jaw.

"Next time you want to talk to me like that, boy, be ready to die." Vegeta spat, powering up and flying off in the direction the android escaped.

Everyone was in stunned silence as they watched the boy descend from mid air. Piccolo was in just as much shock as Krillan, but thankfully he had more poise than to hang mouth completely open.

Krillan straightened up when Piccolo coughed in his direction. The bald man looked around, hoping no one had seen his reaction. But, he knew that one did and Krillan's white skin became the shade of a tomato.

"H-Hey, where is Vegeta?" Krillan asked, grinning like a dork.

Everyone looked to Trunks who, even as frustrated at his father as he was, nodded and faced Ali. His hard blue eyes looking for something, peace, anything. "He's searching for the android. We have to stop the androids, it's the only way to stop my world from happening." Trunks said, shaking his head, running his calloused fingers through his lavender hair, letting the strands fall where they may.

"Hey, you know, that old guy looked pretty familiar to me." Bulma said as she bounced the baby boy against her body.

Everyone turned their heads and stared at the Capsule Corporation heiress. The same thought crossed every single mind there: spit it out.

Bulma realized this and smiled, raising an eyebrow and placing her free hand on her hip. Her short blue hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"He looks like that scientist, Dr. Gero. He was an amazing man; looks like he created himself more as an android than anything else." Bulma ended, remembering the magazine she had read.

"Well then? What are we waiting for? Where is his lab, Bulma?" Ali said, fixing her denim shorts and white tank top.

"Well, it's somewhere north of here, actually. I don't know the exact location but, it's somewhere." Bulma said, looking for any sort of reaction from the group of warriors.

"Let's go, then. The more time we waste, the more that damn android gets closer to activating the others Trunks warned us about." Piccolo reasoned, looking to Ali.

Ali nodded and jumped into the air along with Piccolo, flying fast in the direction Vegeta had taken off to. Ali looked over at the Namekian; his brow ridges pulled down as he stared straight ahead, his mind only on the task ahead: killing the androids that were supposed to kill him, ruining the hope of ever using the Dragon Balls ever again.

Ali shook her head and kept up her speed, letting the warm air surround her body as the two warriors, strong as the day was long, headed to something they were uncertain about. Ali was feeling the small tingles of her nerves kicking in and it concerned her. As she flew over the green grass covering the jagged rocks, she realized it didn't comfort her. She felt a sadness in knowing that these people were frightened over something she had killed in Trunks' time a little over three years ago. They were pretty easy to handle but, she could used a large portion of her energy to blast them away into scrap metal.

Ali shook her head and smirked. Why was she so worried? There were so many of them and their energy levels were close enough to each other that they all stood a chance of surviving most anything.

Snow-capped mountains came into view and the terrain changed into a small forested area. Trees lined against the small hills that burst through the earth and where ever there wasn't any trees, a green meadow greeted sore eyes. Tiny purple and yellow flowers graced the soft-looking grass and Ali day dreamed of lying in the grass, spreading her arms and legs wide, enjoying the solitude this place would give. No wonder Dr. Gero would build his lab here; there was nothing to disturb him.

"Ali," Piccolo's deep voice interrupted the thoughts of the android flying next to him.

Ali blinked a few times and looked to the green man. "What?" She said a little too harsh she believed.

"I think we need to split up and search for the doctor. It'll be easier for us to find him." He said as they slowed and came to a halt in mid air, hovering a good two hundred feet above the mountainous landscape.

"And how should we let the other know we've found him?" Ali said, crossing her arms under breasts, looking to the left and right, trying to look for anything out of the ordinary or anything that seemed to move.

"We'll raise our energy and it'll help detect where we are." He said, his annoyance showing clearly to the woman.

"Right, well-" her sentence was broken as soon as a white blur passed to Ali's right side, heading into a heavily wooded forest. Ali smirked as she watched the white blur speed through the trees and grass and headed towards an oddly-shaped mountain with a black dot on it's side. A cave.

"Should I raise my power level? I believe we've found the target." Ali said sarcastically as Piccolo rolled his eyes and pulled his arms to his side and let small and concentrated bursts of energy radiated through the air.

She looked around, feeling Vegeta's energy begin to close in on them, including Trunks, Krillan and some other person. Probably the bald-headed man with the third eye. A shiver went down Ali's spin. Yuck, weird.

She shook out her body as she watch Vegeta near closer to them, his golden aura now gone and his black hair creating such a contrast against the light blue sky.

Ali nodded to Piccolo and they flew towards the cave, already realizing the doctor had gone into the laboratory, probably activating the androids Trunks had warned them about.

As soon as Ali's sneaker landed on the edge of the mountain that led to the laboratory, two large metal doors greeted her and the Namekian landed next to her, a low growl emanating from his chest. Vegeta landed behind the two watching as Tien, Krillan and Trunks flew towards them, making their descent at the entrance of the cave. Ali looked back at the warriors and then back to Piccolo. His eyes were set on those metal doors, his palm up and ready to blast away.

Yet, yelling came from behind the doors; inaudible and very quiet, but it still made Piccolo pull back his hand. He turned and looked at Trunks who, in the middle of having a nervous breakdown, shook his head and looked with his blue eyes at the Namekian. Sweat began to caress his face, glistening in the sun. Poor kid, he was so nervous.

"Well? Are you going to do it or what? We haven't got all day, Namek!" Vegeta said, his voice laced with annoyance and anger. His brows were pulled together and his age lines were visible.

"Hold on, guys. I think someone is yelling in there." Tien had said, placing a reassuring hand on Trunks' shoulder, hoping to get the kid out of his funk and ready for anything.

"This is bullshit! I am waiting no longer!" Vegeta yelled, pushing Ali and Piccolo aside, aiming his hand at the large metal doors. A bluish white light began to glow amongst them as the power began to build in Vegeta's hand.

"No, Father! You cannot do this! They will kill us all!" Trunks shouted, his fists clenched tightly together. His breaths were becoming sporadic and he felt his heart rise into his throat, making the breathing even harder. His body was shaking with so much adrenaline and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't move.

"Watch me, brat." Vegeta smirked, unleashing his potent attack on the unsuspecting metal.

The ki blast wretched the doors apart, falling hard to the concrete floor of the laboratory, showing the warriors who stood behind and watched them no particular interest. Smoke was still lifting off of the metal as the warriors stood and watched as what 'Door Number One' held as it's prize. As the florescent lights tried their best to outshine the smoke, it only revealed the wicked chambers that were open.

Looking like cocoons, the white shells held a red velor-like material, lining it on the inside. One large circular window took it's place on the lifted door so either the captors could look out or the maniac could look in to see the begging of his awards. Two tables were inside the lab, each in different positions than the other. Small objects were placed on their surfaces, each having a maniacal purpose.

Ali felt dizzy; her head began pounded and the memories of Dr. Joy's lab began resurfacing after years of banishment. The tools; Ali looked to them and remembered something similar sitting on a cart covered in her blood and flesh. Screwdrivers, scalpels and saws grinned at her, begging her to join them. Ali's heart began pounding and she felt like fainting. The face of Dr. Joy flashed for only a millisecond but, Ali's eyes widened in shock as it stayed inside her mind for what seemed like an eternity.

Yet, as the smoke cleared, Ali's eyes caught sight of the androids. Still the same as before, she grinned, shaking off her nerves. This should be easy enough. Ali looked at Vegeta who, along with all the other warriors, stood in pure amazement at the creations before them.

They were so lifelike. Their bodies, their hands, even their hair looked absolutely flawless. Yet, as soon as they looked at you with those cold blue eyes, you felt nothing about them. They were like metal; yes, they were made out of metal but, it was as if you were looking inside of a metal sculpture, trying to read what it was trying to project. It didn't matter though because, once they blinked, you were brought back to reality. And as soon as you were brought back to reality, you realized the terror that stood before you, calm and collected.

"Now, destroy them!" Screamed Dr. Gero, a remote in his hands as he pointed to the warriors at the entrance, waiting to fight.

"Calm down, old man." Said the young man, his black hair slick against his head.

Ali smirked at his disobedience. Androids must have that in common.

"Don't start, 17! Destroy them instantly!" He screamed again, his body shaking as he did it. Little drops of spittle came out of his mouth as he yelled, flying across the room and daring to touch the one called 17.

"I _command_ you!" He shouted, his eyes growing with rage.

A look came over 17's face as he fazed out of sight and then reappeared in his same position, holding the very remote his creator had held in his hand just a few seconds ago.

"You can't very well _command_ me without your precious..." 17 paused as he crushed the black remote in his hand and let the pieces fall where they may. 17 smirked, his eyebrows dropping into an angry glare as the doctor tried grasping what had just happened.

"How _dare _you, 17! I created you!" The scientist was beyond mad, past the point of ever calming down and now, his two most amazing creations were turning against him. Gero looked to the young woman and his eyes followed her every movement as she neared and traced her finger along the white shell of another cocoon that lay like a stone on the ground.

"18! Don't touch that!" He yelled, his arm outstretched as if he were trying to stop her.

"Why? Is there something 'dangerous' in here?" She questioned with a sultry voice, her eyes telling a different story. They stared at the old man saying, bring it on.

"Yes! Something very dangerous! 18! I'm warning you! Do _not_ touch that button!" He yelled, taking one step forward.

17 moved in front of the doctor, leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

Gero retraced his step and watched as 17 held his glare, waiting for the old man to do something stupid.

"Well, I highly doubt anything can be stronger than to two of us." 18 sighed as she played with the buttons gently, making the heart of Dr. Gero beat heavy.

"18! Sto-" Dr. Gero was silenced. His lips still parted as he was in mid-sentence. A big mass of white hair rolled around the floor, stopping at the edge of the metal door, the face of the old man still twitching as the brain in the glass dome was gathering information on what had just happened.

The eyes in the head looked upwards, staring at the florescent lighting of the laboratory and the rocky cave it was hidden in. "S-Sev-Seven... teen..." The mouth of the head moved, sounding out the words that sounded so robotic.

All attention was turned to the two androids standing in the laboratory, staring at the head of their former owner. All chains seemed to be broken and leave their body, dropping to the floor silently. No more would they have to be controlled by that man; 18's soft lips curled into a sadistic smile as her eyes left the dismembered body part and looked into Ali's eyes.

Both of the female androids locked eyes and Ali gave her a smirk.

17 saw the small exchange between the two women and leaped forward, landing on the head of Dr. Gero, causing the blood and brain matter to escape from under his blue tennis shoe and create a 'halo' around the mess of flesh and mechanics. His blue eyes looked at the warriors, giving that same sadistic smile 18 had made.

"Now, where are my manners?" His monotone voice said evilly, eying each warrior that stood in the doorway.

"Maybe the old man forgot to program some in." 18 said back, tucking her blond hair behind her left ear, letting her gold loop earring show through.

Vegeta growled as he stepped forward, pushing Ali out of his way, causing her to fall into Piccolo. Irritated that these stupid androids decided to put on a show for them, Vegeta aimed his hand at the face of 17, who had by now stood up and was just slightly taller than the Saiyan Prince.

"You've been wasting my time. You die, now!" A large ki blast escaped his hands and launched the world around the group into brightness as they flew away from the heat and light, escaping into the sky above. They looked down at the mess Vegeta created and Ali glared at her little brother. Her pink brows pulled together as she clenched her fists.

"Nice going, idiot!" She yelled as she snarled at him. She snapped her head back to the scene unraveling before them. As the rocks and dirt settled and the dust cleared from their view, only two figures stood and every person hovering in the air knew the identities of the shadows in the smoke.

Both androids stood side by side, their eyes only on the group above them. 18's body was tense; she hadn't prepared for Vegeta to make such a move. She clenched her fists as she fixed her hair and dusted the front of her shirt off.

17 only stood there, waiting for another mistake the fighters were going to make. He was angry as he gripped onto his composure. His arms were crossed and his fingers lightly drummed along his top arms.

"You weren't able to save him?" 17 seethed through his teeth, not even bothering to glance at 18 for an answer.

"That energy attack was aimed straight at him. I barely had time to dodge, 17." 18 replied with annoyance, watching 17 through the corner of her eye.

"Hn, women." 17 replied, his eyes still waiting for another move by the fighters hovering there, waiting for them to move so that he and 18 may strike.

"We don't need him. We were much more powerful than he was." 18 said as she looked away from her brother and back at the warriors. "And I have no concern for them either. Let's go," she said, turning around and taking to the air.

17 followed after her, following the young woman into the sky as they flew away from the group.

The warriors watching in silence as they flew off and out of sight until Krillan's voice spoke up first.

"Phew, guys! I seriously believed we were gonna die right then!" Krillan smiled as he rubbed the back of his bald head. All eyes turned on him and with a hard glare, Krillan's face went pale and a large blush of embarrassment came over his face.

"This is absolutely worthless! They don't even fight, boy! You said these androids were destroying your cities and your people! They look like a bunch of toasters to me!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks.

Trunks looked away from his father, his eyes cast down from shame. Ali placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, as if telling him that Vegeta was an arrogant asshole.

"Come on, kid. Let's take you home," Ali said softly, turning Trunks around so the two of them can head back to Bulma's home.

As they flew higher into the sky, the further they got away from the others. Ali looked behind her and saw that Piccolo was flying in the opposite direction and Krillan and Tien were still where they were. Vegeta must have already taken off to pout.

Ali shook her head. She was disappointed in her brother and his actions in this real battle; his actions, words, the way he held himself. She had hoped working for Frieza, even though he was a bastard, had made her brother as smart and ingenious as she was. He wasn't battle conscious. He didn't have any strategy except for the large ego of thinking his was much more powerful than what he granted his enemy to be. Had he forgotten all the lessons and teachings of the commanders over all these years? Why didn't he watch his opponent?

Ali gave a throaty growl and startled Trunks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her with those light blue eyes.

Ali gave a hard sigh and pushed the kid away, laughing as she did. "You see me? When have you _ever_ seen me _not_ alright?" She gave another chuckle as Trunks came back to her side, still flying along side her.

"Well, I guess you're right-"

"I know I'm right, kid. Worry about yourself, okay?" Ali said as she had cut him off. She looked at him with concerned eyes and he returned the same look. The exact same look. The way his eyebrows scrunched up together when he was thinking, matched Ali's exactly. The way he set his jaw: just like Ali.

Ali couldn't look at that kid anymore. He was aggravating her. Not that he was doing anything but, the fact that the child she had was to become him, it upset her beyond all belief.

They continued their flight towards West City as the sun shined upon them and the sea below them sat quietly still. It had been a stressful day and the thought of Goku was pounding on the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ AND REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE! THANKS!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Unconscious

**Author's Note: Hello all! I've been writing and yes, here it is. Thanks to daughterofrisingsun for reviewing! Alight, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't ask, I don't have the rights.

**Chapter Thirteen: Unconscious**

Ali and Trunks touched down in the lush grass in the mountain area. A small capsule house with a feather-like smoke came from it's chimney. Wild birds chirped around them, calling to each other. Ali looked at Trunks who gave a slight smile as he walked to the door. With two knocks, tiny feet were heard running in their direction. Ali looked around the mountainous region and hid a smile.

_Of course, Earth's greatest warrior would live in such a peaceful place,_ Ali thought, watching as a woman with black hair slicked back neatly into a bun opened the door.

She wore a purple dress with pink sleeves. Her eyes were filled with both worry and annoyance. She held onto the door and stood in the way from any entrance of the two newcomers.

"Who are _you_ two?" She said with a hard snap at the end. Her thin black eyebrows dug down into her beautiful face.

"We're the androids. We've come to kill Goku." Ali said with a smirk.

_**BANG!**_

Ali crouched down and held her head. Tears were began to stream from her eyes but, she held them back as she sniffed the pain away.

"What the hell was that for?" Ali shouted, rubbing the large bump away.

The woman held a large cast iron frying pan, pointing it to the face of Trunks. Trunks jumped back, hands in the air and far away from the range of the crazy woman's swing.

"You want some too? I'll-" She began to scream, her shoulders caught by Yamcha and she stopped her yelling as she turned to look at the tall warrior.

"Hey Chi Chi, they're good guys! She was just trying to make a joke!" He laughed nervously, eying the frying pan still in the woman's grasp.

Chi Chi looked back at the woman now standing up. Her face was red with anger and she brought up her arm to wipe the tears the escaped her eyes.

"Well, now you know not to mess with _me._" Chi Chi proudly said, turning back into the small house.

Yamcha glared at Ali as she neared him. Trunks was right by her side, walking into the small house also. As soon as the two fighters entered, they immediately saw the warrior they came to see lying on a small bed in the living room. A white sheet covered him as he panted in his sleep. Ali walked over to him and hovered as she watched the warrior struggled with the nightmare engulfing him. His head tossed back and forth and his hand gripped onto his heart as sweat began to glisten his forehead.

Yamcha pushed Ali away slightly and bent down, opening a capsule, pulling out a pill and slipping it into the fallen warriors mouth. The woman knelt down on the other side and rubbed her fingers through his hair and dabbed his forehead with a cold wet rag with her other hand.

Ali looked away to look up at Trunks. She shook her head and walked over to the small dining table and took a seat in one of the wooden chairs. She looked at the tiny kitchen and how small everything was. As a Saiyan, Goku and Gohan, even demi-Saiyan, was bound to eat more than half a house of food to even fill themselves. She chuckled and wondered how the woman did it.

Chi Chi had left Goku's side and walked towards the strange woman, her hand still holding her frying pan secretly behind her back, just in case. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked as politely as she could. She watched the pink-haired woman shake her head 'no' and watched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your name?" Chi Chi asked, curiosity taking over her.

Ali looked at the woman and smiled. "Ali." She said with a smirk and then looked over to Trunks as Chi Chi took a seat next to Ali at the table.

"I'm Chi Chi, Goku's wife." She placed the frying pan on the top of the table and eyed the precious object.

"You take down many enemies with that thing?" Ali questioned sarcastically, a smile creeping onto her features.

"Just the Saiyan's." Chi Chi gave a half smile as she turned to look back at Goku. "He's gonna make it. He's so strong. Once he wakes up," Chi Chi turned to Ali and pointed a finger at her and held a smile. "the first thing he'll ask for is some food. And I'll be damned if I won't have a feast ready for him." She dropped her hand looked back at her husband, her eyebrows dropping at the ends.

Sadness encased her features as she looked at her husband. Never had she wanted to see him like this. Watching him in a hospital with all those wounds and bandages would have been a better week than seeing her love of almost all her life fall into the hands of a disease that attacked the heart. His heart; the heart she fell in love with. That innocent heart. Their wedding night.

Chi Chi blushed a little, feeling the heat travel from her womanhood, through her spine and up to her cheeks in no time at all. It didn't show, thankfully, yet, when she remembered that night, the first three and a half hours she and her new husband were playing dominoes. She chuckled out loud.

Ali looked at the woman and raised a brow. Memories must have been floating through her mind, how lucky to share them with someone else and create many more.

Ali shook her head and stood up from the table, the chair scrapping the floor along the way. She turned towards Goku and looked at him from afar. He certainly looked familiar to Ali; the hair, the same coal black eyes were definitely a Saiyan trait yet, he looked so familiar.

The sound of something ringing through everyone out of their thoughts as Chi Chi stood up and grabbed something hanging on the wall.

"Hello? Hey, how are you?" Chi Chi paused, looking at the sink in her kitchen. "Yeah, that sounds crazy. Yeah, they're here. Hold on, let me get him." She paused again and turned to look at Trunks who was now standing. She held a finger up and beckoned him with it.

He took three strides and made it, grabbing the phone and holding it against his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Trunks?" A woman's voice sounded.

"Yes?"

"It's your past mother! Look, I got a call from some weird guy saying he found one of our prototype machines on his property. I haven't had a chance to leave the office so, could you be a dear and go look for me?" Bulma asked with her most sweetest voice.

"Um, yeah, sure. Where is it at?" Trunks asked warily, listening as his past mother gave him directions. "Okay, we'll head on out." He hung up the phone and looked to Ali.

She nodded and took in a deep breath, having listened to the loud woman's conversation with her son from all the way across the house where she had been standing.

"We'll see you guys later." Trunks said as he opened the door and walked out into the lush green grass once more.

Ali followed suit, giving a small wave of the hand to Chi Chi and Yamcha, closing the door behind her. She stepped out into the yard and looked at the young man who was now about twenty years old.

Ali put her hand in her pocket, feeling for the capsule she had placed in it. The grabbed the small white tube, clicked the switch and tossed it in front of her, watching as the smoke cleared and a small white box appeared. Ali walked over, opening the box and pulling out her dark green armor and her spandex body suit. She eyed Trunks and he nodded with a blush, watching as the young man walked away and hid behind the large oak tree in the yard.

Ali tore off the shorts, tank top and kicked off the tennis shoes and socks. She began slipping into the spandex suit when she heard the door open. She had already known who was walking out and covering herself wouldn't really be essential.

"So, where did Bulma send you off to?" He asked, his voice tense as he watched his one night stand dress in her armor.

"Some place some psycho thought he found a prototype of Capsule Corporation. We're headed there now to either disprove that fact or accept it." Ali said as she finished putting the suit on. She grabbed the half breast plate and half rib cage armor and buckled it against her body.

"And does Vegeta know the kid-" Ali caught him before he said anything, her arm against his throat as she held him against the small circular house.

"Trunks!" Ali yelled, hearing his footsteps crunch the grass as he walked out from hiding behind the tree.

Yamcha saw and shifted his eyes to the woman holding him against the house. He turned his head away slightly and Ali let him go, watching as he entered the house once more as he slammed the door closed.

Ali sighed and grabbed the glove she was about to put on from off the ground and slipped it on quickly. She looked back at Trunks who just watching her as she finished.

* * *

><p>Ali and Trunks had been flying for quite sometime; small cities and towns were passing below them as they flew towards Ginger City. Bulma had informed Trunks of a machine with a 'Capsule Corps' logo on the side had been found.<p>

A sharp spike of power was sensed by the two and they immediately halted in the middle of the sky. Ali held her head down, feeling the power spiking and slipping. Her jaw was twitching, feeling the anger behind it.

Trunks' eyes shot open, his heart beating fast and adrenaline began pumping through his veins.

"It's my father," he whispered, his eyes staring at nothing but, holding a hard glare.

"He's fighting something," Ali commenting back, her heart the same as Trunks. "and losing." Ali's head snapped up at looked hard into Trunks' eyes.

"You go to the machine, Bulma wanted you there anyways." Ali turned to her left, knowing that Vegeta was in that direction.

"Are you going to him?" Trunks' concern was over-riding his system as he looked at his aunt.

"Yes." This was the only response she could give him before she blasted off.

The wind whipped around Trunks as he watched her take off and head towards his father. He felt like he needed to be there, to help his father. He didn't know him well but, he felt an obligation to be there with him and to see if he was alright. This was his responsibility to this time line, right? Wasn't he suppose to make sure everyone stayed alive to ensure that the terror twenty years in the future wouldn't repeat itself?

Trunks shook his head. No, he wasn't going to let his father die again in this time line and leave his mother alone. No! This was his decision to be here and he wasn't going to let anything happen that would compromise that!

He followed the direction Ali took off to, his chest heaving as he tried catching up to the speed of the woman who had taken off to save his father.

* * *

><p>Ali's eyes were deceiving her. She watched the blonde woman destroying her brother. Her fists and legs colliding with his worn out body made her cringe. She landed softly next to the one called 17 as she watched the fight continue on.<p>

"I should be paying for this fight. It's so good." The android smirked, his blue eyes on the pink-haired woman who landed next to him.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll personally make sure you never open it again." Ali snapped back, gritting her teeth together as she looked on at the gruesome fight.

"I sense some hostility. That's not very attractive in a woman." 17 looked out of the corner of his eye at the reaction the woman gave him. Her middle finger shot up at him and he gave a small smile. "So feisty. I like it." He watched on as 18 brutally took down the angered male Saiyan she was fighting against.

It was such a one-sided fight. She had him a few minutes into the fight, tossing him into the side of the cliff. The fight had started on a curved mountain highway near Dr. Gero's old lab. Vegeta had followed the androids as much as he could, the only downside was the fact that he couldn't sense them. It took him a few hours.

Once he did though, his smart mouth and ego over-weighed the thought of rational reasoning and now, his situation was nearing the end of his life.

Ali took a few steps forward, only to see 17 appear in front of her.

"I can't let you ruin the fun, ma'am. I want to see what the Saiyan prince will do." His voice was laced with sarcasm and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Move out of my way or you'll end up as scrap metal." She pressed her hand against his chest, moving him to the side.

17 grabbed onto her wrist, twisting her arm and bending her wrist backwards. He kicked the back of her knees and held his foot against her back as she sank to the pavement, her face pressed hard against the rocky gravel. 17 put pressure on the woman's wrist, pushing it back even more. Ali let out a small growl, feeling as the pain traveled up her arm and felt her shoulder blade bend in the way it didn't need to go.

"Are you going to keep roughhousing or do I have to put you in timeout?" He smirked as he watched the woman just hold herself on ground. He felt as her fingers tried to move and the muscles contract and release.

The next thing he knew, she turned around on the ground, jumped to her feet and slipped her hand out of the hold the young man had her in. She faced the android and her palm flew forward and held a small ball of ki in front of his face.

"I think I like being a delinquent." She said, watching the face of the young man. He never fazed, he just looked into Ali's pink eyes.

A foot connected with Ali's jaw, sending her flying down the highway and landing against a guardrail.

Ali grabbed the metal railing and pulled herself up. She massaged her jaw and looked at the young blonde standing next to 17. Her clothes were slightly torn; the blue jean skirt she had on was ripped in a few placed and the black long-sleeved shirt with stripped sleeves were tattered and frayed at the edges.

Ali finally managed to stand, that kick was absolutely frightening. It felt as if her whole head was dislocated from her spine. Her eyesight was still coming to, only managing to see duplicates of everything.

"How sad. What a waste of a good pair of clothes." 18 said with annoyance. She dusted the front of her shirt off and tucked the left side of her hair behind her ear. "I'm done with playing around. Let's do something fun," 18 looked to Ali, her eyebrows brought down to glare had at Ali.

Ali steadied herself and cracked her neck, relishing in the feel. "If you want fun, I know the perfect game we can play."

Ali felt the pavement begin to rumble, the sound of a large truck coming around the corner. Ali turned sideways, her palm facing behind her. The truck turned the sharp corner, the driver watched as he came upon a woman standing in the middle of the road.

As the driver tried slamming on his brakes and turning the wheel as hard as he could so he wouldn't hit the woman, Ali launched a ball of ki at the truck and let it bury itself deep inside its engine.

Ali smirked as she felt the waves of fire behind her. The roar and the explosion, a perfect setting to the fight about to take place. "Now that that has been taken care of, why not begin?" Ali smirked, fazing out and reappearing behind the two androids, her legs pulled up as she kicked the two androids in the back, sending them towards to raging fire Ali had just created.

They landed on their hands and knees, inches from the roaring flames. 18 turned her head and let out a low growl. 17 grabbed her shoulder and stood, giving a light squeeze.

"Let me, I insist." He looked away from 18 as she began to stand, turning towards Ali and giving her the most evil look she had ever seen.

Ali smiled and beckoned 17 over with her finger as she bent over, letting her free hand rest on her knee. "Come on, little man. Let's play." She chuckled as she watched the male android fly at her, his fists coming each and every direction at her.

She ducked and dodged every single throw, smiling as she felt the breeze his fists flew by her face. He pulled his arms back and aimed a kick for her face, only to be caught in her hand.

Ali gripped onto the ankle as hard as she could and with the strength in her one hand, she tossed him face first into the mountain-side, leaving him in a crater. Dust and debris flew into the air and Ali jumped back, running her hand through her long hair.

She watched as two blue sneakers came into view at the bottom of the dust.

"Well, well, I must say, you're strength greatly exceeds that puny man over there," 17 said in the cloud of dust. It settled, showing his clothes torn everywhere. His orange scarf were hanging on threads as he wiped the small streak of blood from his chin. "But, you'll die anyways." He launched himself at Ali, his elbow connecting with her stomach and making her double over.

Ali held her stomach, and felt the punch from 17 against her cheek, dropping her to the ground. 17 jumped into the sky, his hands fanned out as he gathered the energy for his attack on the woman. Ali looked to the sky to see the android hold a large purple ball of ki in front of him.

Ali braced herself, digging her boot heels into the pavement for support to hold herself against the brutal attack about to happen.

17 began to yell and as soon as he stopped, he pushed his hands forward, launching the attack at her. Ali held her hands out, bracing for the blast headed towards her. She closed her eyes, the bright light daring to burn her eyes if she didn't turn away.

The fire against her hands were burning her and she let out a scream of pain as she pushed against the ball, her own energy now going into her safety. She pressed herself into the ki ball, her arms now burning and the ki burning off all of the spandex along her arms and was beginning to burn her tanned skin.

Ali sucked in a large breath and finally pushed the ball away and to her right, intentionally missing Vegeta's unconscious body that was now behind her. She was pushed back so far, she could see the tiny trenches her heels had made in the pavement from where she had started.

Ali dropped her arms as 17 launched himself downwards, his arm up to his face ready to slice her in half.

Ali sideswiped the android and grabbed him by the hair once he passed her, dragging his face against the pavement and gravel. 17 neared Vegeta's body and Ali became angry. She jumped forward, kicking Vegeta's semi-lifeless up and over the mountain-side road they were on. She watched as he landed hard in the middle of some tall and thick pine trees.

17 used the distraction to his advantage, fazing out and reappearing behind Ali, his arm locking itself under her chin and putting her in a headlock. He watched as he brought her to her knees as she tried clawing at his arm. 17 smirked as he felt her stop moving so much; he readied a small ball of ki in his free hand and aimed it at the back of her head, ready to send her into the great beyond.

Ali elbowed him at the last possible second in his crotch. She was on her knees and was able to make it. Ali knew even as an android, you have human parts and those parts work just like they did before the terrible procedure.

17 let her go and dropped the ki ball as the pain surged through him. Ali took this time to balance only on the palms of her hands and kicking 17 like a horse bucking someone behind it. He soared through the air and Ali followed, her hands ready with ki blasts as she began to pump them out of her burned hands at the android flying through the air.

17's body was completely covered in the blasts as they raged all around his body, exploding like tiny grenades everywhere.

Ali smirked until 18 fazed in front of her face upside down, her blonde hair hanging from her head. She punched Ali with her palm in her jaw, sending her towards the top of the mountain. Ali stopped mid-air before the collision and glowered at the female android.

"Were you jealous your little friend was having all the fun?" Ali smirked as she felt her body urged her to stop. Ali ignored her instincts and smiled as she saw 17 come towards his sister in the middle of the sky. His clothes were completely shredded, showing off the cuts the powerful muscles underneath now cut and bleeding.

Ali gave an innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Oopsie." Was all she said when the two androids launched themselves at her. Ali managed to block most of their punches or dodged with pure luck on her side. They weren't playing anymore and Ali soon realized that.

A few punches broke through the defense and luck and caused Ali to stumble and catch herself before the duo could inflict anymore damage to her. The only way she was going to make them back off was to become a Super Saiyan but, she didn't have the time to do it since, well...

18 punched Ali in the cheek bone where 17 had previously done so and Ali felt the bones break. Ali dropped from the sky quickly landing on her knees where the androids followed her and with their fists cupped together, the two androids hammered their fists against the woman and finally dropped her to the ground.

Unconscious now and not showing any sign of waking up anytime soon, 18 walked away and 17 stayed at the comatose woman. He kicked her over, looking down at the woman. Her pink hair sprayed beneath under her head, her arms and legs similar to the hair. She lay like a dead woman but, he knew that he and 18 didn't do much than to knock her out.

17 knelt down to one knee and looked at the broken cheek of Ali. He bent down and kissed it, standing up after wards and walking towards the waiting 18 who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Had fun?" 18 asked with sarcasm.

"Shut up, 18." 17 shrugged her off as the two took to the air, their paths now free of any obstacle.

Little did they know, Ali was still conscious. She shot up from the pavement and looked to where the androids had once been. Beaten pretty heavily, Ali took caution with standing. She pressed herself up using her knee and took to the air, hovering a little before ascending to the top of the mountain-side. She looked through all the trees from the air as she rubbed the blood from her forehead with the back of her hand.

She saw a speck of blue and slowly made her way over towards it. Seeing the truly unconscious man, she grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the branch he situated himself into. She pulled him hard, his arm popping out of its respective joint.

"Great," Ali mumbled, now grabbing the chest plate and pulled, taking him out of the tree and dropped him over her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes only on her brother until she looked up. Trunks was there, hovering as he looked at the damage the androids did to his family.

Ali let out a long sigh and looked into the eyes of the teenager. "They had already knocked him out before I got here. I kicked him up here. He's alright." Ali said stoically. She floated towards Trunks and gave him an apologetic look before shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go to Bulma's." Ali said, taking to the air and flying towards West City as fast as her broken would carry her and her brother.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Cell

**Author's Note: Alright ya'll! Here you go, Chapter Fourteen. Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited for ya'll to read this! Just wanted to say thank you to daughterofrisingsun for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own DBZ. I wish I did... damn it...

**Chapter Fourteen: Cell**

He sat in a large black circular chair that hung from the ceiling. He reclined against it even though the black framing wouldn't budge; his body molding into the curve. All the lights were out in the small room, the dark pink sky casting in through the windows highlighted the bareness of the room with such a soft glow.

With a deep breath in then out, the king grabbed the front of his hair and tugged upwards, relishing in the release of stress. He closed his eyes, thinking of her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, even though he knew she would tell him to back off. She has always been like that: independent. She never needed help and frankly, he couldn't stand it at the beginning when they came back to the universe.

At four years old, she was the most precious little girl. Hard-headed, stubborn, prideful and yet, loving. He'd remembered how she would sneak around the palace at night, discovering certain areas of the palace that were strictly off limits. A few guards were punished almost every other night for not keeping their post and watch out.

"Who could have missed a small child with _pink_ hair?" He laughed out loud, thinking how funny it was to see his four year old walk in and shout, 'hi, daddy!' in the middle of a council with Frieza or another merchant he exported supplies and favors for.

He grimaced when he thought of the first time Frieza had ever lay his deadly sights on her. She was six. He shook his head, ridding out the memories.

A loud knock on the door sounded through the bare and empty room. The king sighed and situated himself to at least look presentable. He didn't care about dressing today so, he was in long black sleeping pants and no shirt. He preferred the cold anyways.

"Come in," he commanded, hearing the door open and a set of steps walking towards him.

A lonely Saiyan man stood before him before kneeling to one knee, his arm over his chest. "My lord, Princess Ali's ship has communicated with us. She will be landing shortly. She requested you be the only one to greet her when she comes in." He said calmly, keeping his eyes on the marble flooring.

"Very well. Thank you, leave now." The king said, watching as the Saiyan stood, bowed and walked out the room.

After a few minutes, the king stood, his bare feet enjoying the cool marble. "How do they always find me?" He whispered as he walked out of the room and towards his own.

* * *

><p>He had on his white armor and blue and red cape. His pendant hung proudly on his neck and the very top of his chest. He had trimmed his facial hair quickly and slapped his face lightly, bringing colour to his tanned features.<p>

The stood at the docking bay and watched as the black, red and white ship anchor itself to the metal dock. The hiss of the ship sounded and the door opened, allowing at the steel platform unravel itself to create a walkway for all going out.

He watched as she came out first, his heart skipping a beat as he looked to her stomach.

Her long pink hair fell over her shoulders lightly as she wore her traditional dark forest green armor showing off her muscular midriff. She kept her eyes down, watching only as her feet moved.

Finally, she looked up. Her pink eyes drawing a hard look towards her father. He straightened his back as she neared him and began the processes of kneeling. He grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her up, making her stand and look directly into his brown eyes. He looked over her young features and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She asked harshly, looking back at her father.

He kept his glare at her, looking her over before bringing her closer to him. And then, he smiled. "Welcome home, Ali." He laughed finally, letting her go and patting her shoulders.

She gave a crooked smile, feeling uncomfortable now. "What is with you, old man?" She asked, walking past him.

He followed her, his brows furrowed as he looked upon his daughter walking towards the palace. Her walk was different; her feet directly in front of each other when they use to be next to each other. Her skin looked so young also; some wrinkles were gone.

"How was your journey?" He asked, now walking at her right side. His eyes trailed down to her well-toned midsection.

"It was fine. Pital is now cooperating with the newly designed plans of creating large transports..." She went on but, the king looked upon his daughter while listening intently.

Her stomach had no indication of pregnancy unlike a solar cycle ago, back when the doctors were examining her. The king stood strongly next to his daughter and his eyes never forgot the stretch marks that haunted her beautiful skin.

He was brought back to reality when they reached the throne room. He silently made his way up to his majestic throne and sat slowly, watching as his daughter stood at the large floor to ceiling windows.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she thought about her success with Pital. No longer will any Saiyan or any other race be limited with hospital support.

"My child," he called her, watching as she turned quickly to look at her father.

"Yes, Father?" She answered, walking over to the steps and the platform her father sat at.

"Have you ever heard of a planet called, Earth?" He asked, masking his emotions as he looked upon the young woman.

"No. I do not recall such a planet." She raised a suspicious eyebrow, watching her father for any hint at what he was going to say.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking away from his first born.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice broke the awkward silence.

"I believe something there might be of value to you." He began.

When Ali had come a solar cycle ago, she didn't look well. She was pregnant and was very aggravated about any and everything that came her way. No slave nor soldier would escape her wrath if they bumped each other in the hallways. A tongue lashing of infinite proportions would soon follow.

"What is it?" She asked, breaking another bout of silence.

The king ignored his daughter, thinking about how she had said she had come from visiting Earth. Yet, the young woman sitting before him, his daughter, had said Pital was fine. Yes, he remembered her mission briefing for Pital. Then, he remembered how his daughter looked when she said she had come from Earth. She was older.

"Father." She spoke loudly, trying to wake him from his day dreaming.

"Go to Earth. Find the highest power level possible. This is not a seek and destroy mission. I believe something great will happen if you arrive to this planet, something truly amazing." The king stood and began to descend the small set of stairs. "You leave in one hour. Pack your belongings for what you'll need. Take a fast ship."

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMN IT, TRUNKS!" Her loud screams echoed the entire forest that stood proudly beneath them. "You couldn't do what I had asked, could you?" She yelled at him again, her grip tightening on her brother's unconscious body that was still on her shoulder.<p>

The young man looked away, his features flushed with embarrassment and anger. "He's my father! I'm not going to let this time line be destroyed or have my father die when I knew I could have stopped it!" He yelled back, his blue eyes burning into Ali.

"One thing, Trunks and you failed it. You weren't there to help stop the androids from beating your father in your time line but, _I_ was able to destroy them. Now, they are much stronger! And I don't need a child like you barging in thinking you're Superman!" She shouted, flying away from the boy and towards the city Bulma had told them to go to.

"You're not going to help my father? He needs medical attention!" He shouted, grabbing Ali's shoulder and spinning her around.

She grabbed Vegeta and threw his body into Trunks with little effort, watching as Trunks was hit with the body. He struggled as he pulled his father up and over his shoulder, letting out a deep breath as he finally situated him correctly.

"You want to save him and act like a hero? Fine, take him away to your precious medics. If he was a true Saiyan like he shouts to the high heavens about, he wouldn't want to be babied and pampered. He'd rather wallow in his own blood then beg for help. So there, take your fucking _father_." Ali seethed, adding extra hate into the word 'father'.

She turned back around and continued her flight back to Ginger City.

Trunks hovered in midair, his heart dropping when he heard Ali's words. They punctured every single fiber of ever thinking his father would actually like him. The young man looked at his father, watching his back slowly stretched up and down with the slow breaths he was taking.

He was out-cold. Ali was right. Trunks shook his head and flew in the same direction but, his destination different.

* * *

><p>Ali landed at the yellow machine that was hidden next to a large rock formation. The whole ship was covered in moss that had grown quickly. She looked at it's dome roof, seeing the large hole and the melted glass that formed a perfect circle. "The time machine," she whispered quickly.<p>

Her fingers traced the melted glass; cold. She peered inside, seeing two circular bowls sitting on the seat. She reached in, pulling both out and with a raised brow, pressed them together, allowing them to form a perfect egg-like structure. They were brown in color with pink trim.

Ali tossed them to the grass below, looking into the ship even more. She fit herself through the circle and turned on the ship, looking at the levels and instruments glowing back to life. She turned her head and looked at the energy consumption: empty. She turned back to the main screen and checked the log, seeing the date from...

"Four years ago?" Ali said aloud, sitting back in the chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed, crossing her legs at the ankles as she stretched. "We hadn't even come but three years ago." She pondered and shook her head, relaxing into the seat.

She turned her head and looked out of the glass dome where there wasn't any moss growing. At a bush next to a ship, she saw a strange-looking bug hiding in the planet.

She crawled out of the opening and looked down at it. It's brown body still, never moving. Slowly, Ali climbed down the ship and slowly walked towards the bug, her heart pounding along the way.

"Please don't attack me, please don't attack me," she chanted, stepping closer towards the ugly thing. Once close enough, she opened the bush and spread it apart. What she saw made her face lose colour.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed, pulling her body away from the shell.

Split open in the middle and the green smelly goo covering it made her want to gag, but instead, she screamed out her hearts content.

She spun around ready to run away when she ran into a body, falling backwards on her backside. Angry, she looked up, seeing that unforgettable face.

"Bug problems?" His deep voice asked as he raised a brow ridge. He looked down at the pink-haired woman as she huffed and pushed herself off the ground.

"I hate bugs. Never liked them. And I'm a girl, automatic reason to hate bugs." She snapped at him, watching as he walked over to the bush and knelt by the shell, placing his fingers in the goo.

"Whatever this thing was, it just came out not that long ago. It's still warm." He said, rubbing the green slime between his green fingers.

A large shiver went down Ali's spine, goosebumps raised themselves without her consent and all she wanted to do was run away. "Great, a giant bug running through the city. I can see it now," Ali said, her hands raised as she wiped them across an imaginary wall. "'Grasshopper terrifies city, where are the exterminators?'" She smiled at him, silently still not over the gross memory still plaguing her mind.

"You're over-dramatic," said Piccolo, his deep tenor voice wordlessly laughing at her.

"And you're green, but I still talk to you." Ali smirked as she jumped into the air, the Namekian rolling his eyes at her comment.

He followed her until an unknown power level spiked and they both turned towards the city they were on the outskirts of.

"Great. I'm assuming we're going to be the exterminators?" Ali whined, looking as the Namekian took off and headed towards the city without her, letting her linger in the air as she dealt with the realization she was going to have to fight a bug. "Stupid bugs."

Ali took off towards Piccolo who was already standing in the empty streets, eerie empty streets.

"What the fu-"

"Quiet. He's around here." Piccolo stopped her, his large green ears slightly twitching, listening for any movement besides the woman standing behind him.

Ali closed her mouth and looked at the empty clothes laying on the streets and sidewalks that surrounded them. It looked as if the people just disappeared and their clothes were left behind like they set them out. Even their socks were still hanging in their shoes.

Ali turned her head, a twig snapping pulled her out of her investigating.

"You needn't to look further, Piccolo." A slithery voice sounded from behind a cream coloured building.

Piccolo turned around and Ali held herself where she was, her body sideways with her eyes glaring at the corner, waiting for the body the voice came from to emerge.

As if on cue, the body appeared and Ali's heart did not drop into her stomach. Instead of the grasshopper or cockroach she thought would be appearing, a large speckled green humanoid walked out, it's footsteps sounding like bricks colliding with glass with every step. A large, long green tail with a stinger on it's end came out of the two black wings attached to its back.

Ali looked at it's face; a beak-like mouth complemented his green speckled features including two long horns sprouting from it's head, going in separate directions. With cat-like eyes, it positioned itself in the middle of the street, it's arms standing strong at it's sides, it's legs spread apart.

"How do you know his name?" Ali asked, turning fully now to look at the creature head on.

"Why, aren't you a noisy woman? Shouldn't your place be in the kitchen?" His slithery voice hissed at her, sarcasm rolling off of his tongue.

"Shouldn't you be under my foot being squashed like the bug you are?" Ali snapped back, still keep her composure as she kept her eyes on the insect.

"Answer me then, who are you and what have you done to this city?" Piccolo spoke first, his arm reaching across Ali's chest and pulling her back as if to tell her not to continue her banter.

"Well, I am the one they call Cell. I have been created by Dr. Gero from different types of DNA from the greatest fighters in the Universe. I even have your cells in me, Piccolo."

"That's disturbing, thank God I'm not part of your creative make up." Ali sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you will have a place in me, woman. Come over here and I'll demonstrate." Cell said, his tail now rolling itself in the air.

"No, thank you. I enjoy living for the second time and wouldn't want to compromise that."

Piccolo took a step forward towards Cell as he watched him crouch into a fighting position. "I don't think he wants to dance, Ali."

"You're right, Piccolo!" Cell shouted, pushing off the street and towards the two warriors.

Ali flipped backwards, her heel catching the humanoid under it's chin and sending him flying forwards, crashing into the building. Ali landed back on her feet and turned to look at Piccolo, his hand gripping onto his arm and the purple blood that was seeping out of it.

"Piccolo!" Ali yelled, running towards him and grabbing onto his shoulders. Ali looked towards the area she flung Cell into and saw the green monster begin to stalk towards them. Ali couldn't fight anymore, her body was too badly damaged from her encounter with 17 and 18. The cuts and bruises were still on her skin, though her Saiyan blood was flying madly through her veins trying to fix the damage done to her.

"Ali, you need to get out of here. I'll take care of this myself." Piccolo whispered into her ear, hoping Cell couldn't hear.

Ali looked into the face of the Namekian. "And if you die, what'll happen then, hmm? There won't be anymore fun here on this planet." Ali smirked, her attention back to the monster now fifty feet from them.

Ali stood, her body huddled together as she pulled in the power. Her muscles began to tingle and the electricity began flooding her veins. She pushed all the power outwards, the glowing aura now surrounding her beautiful muscular body.

"A Saiyan, how intriguing. You will be a delightful snack," Cell smirked, his tail now flailing wildly behind him.

Ali gave a dark smile. "Don't be too sure of yourself, bug." Ali pressed off her foot and towards the monster, her fist colliding with the side of his face, knocking him back a few steps.

Ali gave a hard kick to his neck, her goal was to break it but, he just stumbled and fell away. Ali tried coming up behind him but, his tail nearly drove itself into her.

"Ali! Stop!" Piccolo shouted as he stood up, his arm now grown back as it held slime along the green skin.

Ali's attention broke off of the monster, a terrible choice as he took off, masking his power level as he ran into the alleyways of the buildings of Ginger City.

Ali looked around and with the monster no where in sight, dropped the Super Saiyan transformation and dropped to her knees as she gasped for air. Piccolo's strong hand touched her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze to assure her it was okay.

Yet, Ali shook her head, letting the sweat drop from her face and onto the pavement below.

"I'm tired," was all she had to say before she fell over to her side, letting Piccolo catch her.

* * *

><p>"Boy, you better damn well tell me those androids are still out there!" Vegeta shouted, his head wrapped with a bandage and a band-aid tapped to his cheek.<p>

"Ali tried to take them out, they ganged up on her. They're still out there but, you mustn't take them on yourself! It's too dangerous, Father!" Trunks yelled back, his patience and temper wearing thin.

Vegeta pulled on his blue spandex body suit and grabbed the chest plate off the chest that was sitting on the chest in the guest bedroom. He walked towards the door, pushing Trunks out of his way.

Suddenly, that buffoon appeared right before him, blocking the exit that Vegeta so desperately wanted.

"God damn it, Kakarot, what?" Vegeta shouted, throwing his hands in the air and pressing his fingers against his temple.

"Something bad is happening, Vegeta. I need you and Trunks to come with us to the Lookout. I'll explain there but, please, I need your help." Goku pleaded, looking between the princes.

"You're wasting my time, Kakarot. As soon as I kill those androids, you're next." Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to glare down the taller yet, younger Saiyan, as best as he could.

"I'll fight you after this but, please. We need you help." Goku pleaded once more, looking at Trunks who nodded.

"You're lying to me, imbecile." Vegeta hissed, his eyes still glued to Goku.

"But, Vegeta, you could get a whole year's worth of training in only a day. The Gravity Room won't even compare!" Goku whined, looking at the Prince with imploring eyes.

Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's shoulder as Trunks grabbed onto the other. Goku nodded and pressed his two fingers against his head, vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>Her armor was re-made, ready to handle any ki blast or attack thrown at her. It could withstand even her own punches, only making slight indents, no cracks. She put an extra spare set of clothes underneath the seat in the capsule she had requested.<p>

While attaching her scouter on, her Father had come up behind her.

"You have to get there quickly, Ali. Something is going to happen, I can feel it." He said, looking as his little girl, now a woman, strapped herself into the seat of the white space pod.

"I'll be there within five days, Father. I'll contact you then," the sound of the hydraulics moving ended her sentence, the door being pulled closed as she braced herself for departure.

She looked out of the red window, her heart racing as she watched her father take a few steps back, his eyes never leaving hers.

_'I'll be safe, Father. You take care of yourself, please.'_

The space pod jettisoned into space, it's destination: Earth. Her goal: destroy the impostor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What's gonna happen? Reviews make me want to continue guys, I love them and I love you!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Why

The black hands of Mr. Popo rung out the washcloth that had been sitting in the bowl of warm water. He placed it on her forehead, wiping away the sweat that had built up. As he stood up from his knees, he folded the dirty and torn clothes he pulled her out of. He placed the folded clothes at the end of the bed and turned towards the door.

"Is she gonna be okay, Mr. Popo?" The innocent voice of Goku asked.

Mr. Popo gave a large smile and a single nod of his head. "Oh yes, she'll do just fine. Her body temperature is quite high though, maybe it has something to do with her Saiyan blood."

Goku nodded as Mr. Popo walked out of the room. Goku looked in the small white room, his black brow raised as he watched Ali quietly rest under the white sheets. As he took a few steps forward, he saw how much hair she had; it was sprawled all of the top of the bed. He took a few more steps closer and looked towards the end of the bed and at her neatly folded torn clothes sitting on the floor.

As he looked back to her, he saw something that made him do a double take. He got down on his knees and looked at her chest and the long line of a scar coming out from under the white sheet.

She rolled over with a grunt, her chest facing Goku's face. With a deep gulp and his breath caught in his throat, he looked around the room for anyone hiding. With no one in sight, Goku peered closer at the scar, seeing the long scar deepen into a something more. His rough fingers grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it down, revealing the entire scar.

It looked as if a large bullet went through a single sheet of paper, the edges of the paper ripped and sprayed everywhere. The skin of the scar was bumpy and a little darker than her skin colour. Goku's eyes followed the scar in it's entirety, taking it all in.

"Enjoying yourself, Kakarot?"

With a yelp, Goku fell onto his rear end as Vegeta's voice interrupted his investigation.

Vegeta leaned against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the younger Saiyan quickly jump up and rub the back of his head with a large blush across his face. "Idiot." Vegeta mumbled, his black eyes on the woman laying on the bed.

He pushed himself off the frame and walked towards Goku, his eyes having left the woman and back up into the eyes of his rival.

"It's not what it looks like, Vegeta!" Goku shouted, the blush still on his face.

"Then what was it?" Vegeta's brows came together as Goku stumbled on his words.

"He was looking at my scar."

Goku yelped once again as the feminine voice answered for the tall Saiyan.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Ali pulled the sheet up and stood up from the bed, tossing the washcloth into the bowl next to her bed. As she stood, her height was almost the same of Goku's, her pink hair tousled as she looked between the two.

"Well, at least you covered yourself this time."

"Wait, you've seen her _naked_?" Goku shouted, his mouth dropping as he looked at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"There's nothing special about her," he said back quickly, looking away from the two of them.

"You should take that back, little brother. It's not nice to piss off a woman." Ali held the sheet around herself as she walked towards her folded clothes. She bent down, rummaging through the pockets of her shorts and pulling out a small capsule.

"Wait, she's your _sister_?" Goku shouted again, his eyes widening to a size unbelievable.

"Unfortunately," Ali said as she clicked the capsule and tossed it towards the corner of the room. After the small explosion and the smoke cleared, a small box appeared. Ali walked over towards it, opened it and pulled out the skin-coloured dress Bulma had bought her when they went shopping.

As she dropped the sheet, she heard Vegeta grumble something and Goku gasping. She slipped in it quickly, fixing herself as running her hands through her hair, making it look more presentable.

"Vile woman," Vegeta sighed as he walked out of the room and back towards where Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo were waiting. Goku and Ali followed suit and as the bright sunlight came down on her, she felt her muscles loosen and her joints pop.

"Welcome back," Trunks said with a smile as he walked up to Ali and gave her a quick handshake.

"It's good to have finally gotten some sleep," she chuckled as she looked over at Piccolo.

His green features gave her a small smirk, letting her now he was glad she was okay also.

"Alright, enough waiting, Kakarot; I want to know why you brought me here and where that damn place is so I can finally ascend to the next level." Vegeta demanded. His wounds he received while fight 18 had finally healed and Ali knew he must've gotten stronger.

"It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and it fits a whole year into a single day."

"Impossible," Vegeta remarked.

"No, it's true! I did it when I was a kid! I couldn't even finish a whole year." Goku shouted back, his eyes wide as if that would help him.

"That's because you're a weakling."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Ali said as she stared down her brother.

Goku sighed and looked back at Vegeta. "The thing is, only two people can go inside and can't be in there for more than two days or you're stuck there forever. We'll have to be split up."

Vegeta looked to Ali and his brows furrowed even more.

"So, Vegeta, you and Trunks go in first, then it'll be Gohan and me and then Ali and Piccolo." Goku looked around for approval and everyone seemed pleased.

Ali turned her head to look at Piccolo. His face showed a huge lack of interest in having to deal with someone to train with, let alone a woman. Ali shook her head. Even though the Namekian was tolerable for about an hour at most, how on this god-forsaken planet could she survive for an entire year.

Vegeta pressed the tall Saiyan out of his way as he began to ascend the steps to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Mr. Popo was leading him and Trunks towards.

As Vegeta's small, yet muscular, body vanished into the shadows of the white marble building, Ali let out a deep sigh and dropped her arms to her sides, letting them relax as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Hey, Ali! I need to ask you a question." Goku's cheery voice interrupted her calm and quiet mind.

"Yes, Goku?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"How was that Cell monster like? Was he powerful?" A sudden cheer and excitement sounded through Goku's mouth and as Ali looked down at him, she couldn't help but grin.

His mouth was half hanging open and half smiling, his eyes wide in anticipation of this new rival.

"I'm not sure how strong he truly is, Goku. I can tell you for sure that he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat me if I had been at full power. I'd say you and I are almost the same in power. But, this... whatever this thing was, ran away before I could attack it anymore."

"Hmph."

Ali and Goku both turned to Piccolo whose arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against a pillar of the marble building. A small smirk tugged at his lips.

"And just _what _is so funny, Namekian?" Ali seethed. Her eyebrows dropping down in anger as she watched the green man.

"If memory serves me correct, you fell flat after _Cell_ took off."

"And if memory serves _me_ correct, I had fought off both of the androids and saved Vegeta's sorry ass from getting killed. I also had to worry about some stupid machine for Bulma. I'd like to see _you_ take on those androids together and fight Cell. Please, I am waiting and I have two days until then." Ali spat out, taking to the air and blasting the air around her, leaving Goku, Gohan and Piccolo in a chaos of wind.

Ali sat at the side of a cliff, her back pressed against the cool dirt as she closed her eyes and listened to the glorious sound of the smallest birds chirping around her. Her wounds were fully healed, her body's energy core had been replenished and now, all she wanted to do was to be in complete silence.

She sat in the sunset glow of whatever spic of land she was on. The sun gave an unnatural glow, highlighting her features with a deep orange, colouring her in it's invisible hug of warmth. Her hair looked to be a light red, her dark green armor looking black as she relaxed against the cliff, no one there to disturb her.

A large lake sat in front of her, it's cool waters so inviting. Ali slowly opened her eyes as she watched the lake's top still before her, suddenly frozen in time as if it knew she was looking at it. It kept still as Ali kept a close eye at every detail. Her soft lips parted, memories bursting through her mind that she had tried to push back for so long.

His strong body exposed to the sun, his hand out-stretched in front of her and that look her would give made her want to jump out of her clothes even now. They weren't part of Lord Frieza's crew right then, they were just two Saiyans, in love, wanting to bask in each others flesh and warmth.

"Bardock," Ali whispered, her heart skipping a beat as she spoke that sacred name. How she refused to say it, how she refused that no matter what, no matter if she were dying, if she were laying helpless amongst a sea of men, she would never say his name. But now, she needed to say it. She needed to feel that warm love she had yet to find again.

Her eyes caught a small brown and red butterfly as it circled around her head, landing ever so carefully on the round tip of her nose. Ali crossed her eyes to look at the butterfly and the butterflies black eyes had no emotion, no truth, no help to her current need of that man she had once loved.

Ali waved her hand in front of her face, the butterfly frantically trying to fly away from the new attacker that had just came out of no where. She watched as the winged bug flew away to the safety of the tree trunk a few feet away, it's wings slowly opening and closing. Ali turned her attention back to the lake, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched past the water and let the memories release once again.

"Come," a deep voice echoed through her mind; it's rugged timber sounding through every corner of her mind.

Ali tilted her head back so that she could look up into the face of Him. His hand was out-stretched for her to grab onto so that he may lead her away from this world she had come to know so quickly.

Ali shook her head and stood, her hand pressing against her knee as she managed to stand with legs that were asleep.

"Where would you like me to go? Hmm? With you?" Her words sounded ethereal as they echoed through her mind. Her lips had moved but, her true voice only said what was on her mind. That true voice that she could only hear in her mind, the one that sounded like a goddess. Not the harsh and attitude-ridden voice she spoke with that everyone else could hear.

He turned away from her and vanished with the breeze that blew through the grass.

Ali looked down at her out-stretched arm and her hand begging to grab Him. She dropped her arm silently as she began to shed her clothes anywhere on the cold grass.

As she stepped into the refreshing water, every cell came alive. Every cell began to breathe like it had when she was truly alive. Ali swam to the middle of the lake and turned on her back and began to float. She watched the black birds flew around the air and the pink clouds morphing into the darkening blue sky.

"Why are you here?" Ali's true voice called out again as she turned her head to the right, looking at the man she had loved.

"Why are _you_ here?" He questioned back, his eyebrow raised and the other dropping over his coal black eye. His black hair was thrown into the wind, concreting itself in that same position for who knows how long.

Ali looked away from him before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I want some peace and quiet. You aren't helping me achieve it." Her true voice was sharp and mean, acting this way as if she truly meant it.

"I don't believe that or else I wouldn't be here. You always had a way of making me appear out of nothing." His true voice spoke, his eyes cast down into the water he sat on top of. His armor gone, his tail wrapped cautiously around his manhood. He rested his forearms against his crossed legs. He looked out of the corner of his eye back to Ali.

"Only when you _wanted_ to be there. I remember a certain day I begged for you to save me and well, I died." Ali looked away from him, her pink eyes back to the now orange clouds and almost navy sky.

"I was long gone, Ali. I couldn't have saved you then-"

"Yet, you appear now. You could have at least shown up to tell me it was going to alright!"

"I have no control over when and where I show up; you call my name, I appear! I'm not some servant you can summon anytime, _Princess_, I'm a fucking man who had to work to survive."

"And you don't think I had to do the same? You don't think I regret killing those children on Massi? You don't think I enjoyed what I did?"

He sat silently on the water's surface. "I think you enjoyed killing, whether it be men or children."

"You say that as if I were Lord Frieza himself."

"You still call him 'Lord'."

"I was one his Elite soldiers. We were beaten near death if we said anything other than 'Lord Frieza'. It's been instilled into me like a martyr out for revenge. You can't stop until you're dead."

"You were dead," he said softly, his eyes cast down again into the cool water.

Ali sighed, her lips parted as she realized he was right. "Bardock, I'm not who I was anymore. I've changed."

"I know; you birthed a child." His voice was covered in hard poison. He looked away from her, his long brown tail bristling as he remembered Ali.

"Oh, I suppose you saw that too, huh?" Ali chuckled, knowing that had caused him great pain. She turned her head to look at his hardened face yet, no face met her stare. She knew what she had said angered him but, so what? In what world did he see leaving her alone to fight against Frieza ever seem like a good idea?

She took in a deep breath and propelled herself under water, letting the cold water soon freeze her body, letting it wrap itself carefully around her arms and legs, circling her torso and encasing her feet in the near-freezing temperatures.

The deeper her body sank, the darker it became. No life surrounded her, no placid sea life greeted her the deeper she went, the more her body made her drop. She'd need air eventually but, right now, how long would it take her to fall all the way towards the-

She needn't ask for much more; her hands gently bumped the course sand that lay on the bottom of the lake. She kept her eyes upwards, watching as the moon became only a speck of hope that maybe she'd get out of this Hell one day.

Maybe Bardock was right.

"HA!" She laughed out loud, her laugh caught as a large group of bubbles that floated towards the surface of the water.

Who was she kidding? Bardock was nothing to her now, just an old memory and an old fling that got out of hand.

"That's not what you said thirty-five years ago," he interrupted her, startling her and making her cling to her throat to save the precious breath still left.

"What the Hell?" Her true voice screamed at him, his eyes having that wicked look she knew all too well.

"You know we were more than just a fling, right?" His lips curled into a smirk even her brother couldn't achieve.

"Beat it before I kill you again." She snapped, swimming towards the surface of the water, leaving the man she once loved at the bottom of the lake.

As her head surfaced, it hit something. It hit something _hard. _As her hands wrapped themselves around the bruised scalp, she floated upwards and looked up into the same black eyes.

"Bardock?" she called out, her eyes wide as she realized he wore clothes and his scar had disappeared.

"Um, Goku?" he answered her, his voice somewhat confused and his face the shade of a pomegranate.

Ali's brow raised and she looked down at herself. With a deep sigh and a swift movement he had a hard time catching, she hid behind the tree her clothes lay next to and pulled them on with lightning speed.

"What do you want, Goku?" She seethed, her face flushed as she realized that it had been twice he'd seen her nude.

"Uh, Piccolo had taken off to Master Roshi's and the androids appeared. Thought you might want to go see if he's alright since it will be mine and Gohan's turn next after Vegeta and Trunks get out." He looked away from her, his eyes cast off into the dark sky.

"Thanks," was all she had to offer before she honed in on Piccolo's energy. It had increased a bit and it fluctuated rapidly, indicating he was already fighting the androids.

She powered up, her wet hair completely dry as she took off into the sky, a trail of white was all that was left before that too disappeared.

His energy blasts were doing something: damaging his clothes. It may have been wearing out the android but, that machine from Hell was still at maximum power, not having missed a beat when it came to popping off blasts at the Namekian trying to dodge as best as he could.

A flash of light caught the black haired android off guard and a tanned female fist caught his jaw. Her head turned to look at the Namekian.

"Glad to see you're still alive." She smirked, her hand raising as a small ball of pink ki was shot at the fallen android.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Tournament

**Author's Note: I know, I'm so bad but, it wasn't just me! I couldn't upload my story for about three days! And, I just diagnosed with an Ulcer today and will be heading into the ER early tomorrow morning. This sucks. But, I have had something quite interesting that I want to bring to everyone's attention. It seems a few people have decided to take it upon themselves and tell other author's how much they suck and how their stories are "farts" and that they need to die. I commend saiyansweetheart, Natalya and daughterofrisingsun and other for fighting to rid of these terrible people on this site. They have even hit me but, after bitching them out, they have stopped. No one should take that kind of Hell from other people just because you want to write a story on what you want.**

**Write what you love and screw what other's say; I'm bound to read it anyways. Thanks everyone for reading and please review! I'll see ya'll in a few weeks and have another update available when ever I'm healthy again.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Tournament**

"You are not needed. Leave these two to me." He said harshly, his words soaked with the hatred as his black eyes boar into her. His arm stretched across her chest to her shoulder, pushing her behind him as he kept his hard stare on the woman.

"It doesn't mean you don't need a cheering section." She seethed, her eyes cast down at the small island underneath the two of them. The plume of dirt began to disperse in front of the two fighters, letting Ali finally catch a glimpse of the woman android known as 18.

Ali's eyes grew smaller as she watched the woman android toss her golden hair behind her ear, her outfit having changed into a pair of jeans and a black vest. Her hands sat on her hips, a small smirk playing on her lips as 18 remembered having beaten the older woman.

Movement took both Ali's and Piccolo's attention towards the young man standing up and coughing out a few drops of blood. His elbows and knees began shaking, barely holding his half-artificial body up as he struggled to keep in the precious breath.

"W-what... What happened?" He breathed out, his eyes wide as he turned his head left and right searching for whatever had hit him.

"Looking for me, boy?"

17's eyes must've grown twice as large once he heard that voice. But then, they became angry and a dark and evil smile played on his lips. As he pressed himself up and onto his feet, he turned around and looked behind him, his eyes meeting her's in almost an instant.

"Well, well... I'm so glad you weren't killed. It would have been sad to have lost such a valuable toy." He smirked as the woman and the Namekian floated downwards and landed quietly on the dirt island.

"I'm not so sure you would miss me after I've killed you." Ali crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes never leaving his.

"I know this must be a reunion for the two of you but, I'd like to kill someone today." Piccolo said with a hard laugh, his body set into the fighting position he knew so well.

"Come now, do we really need to be so over-dramatic? I mean, come on, who said _you _ were going to kill anyone today? It might as well be _me_ killing the two of you. Though I don't want to, sometimes people need to be taught a lesson!" He ended with a quick fist to Ali's face and a hard kick to Piccolo's knees.

Ali flew back against the hard edge of the cliff, the corner having caught her and flipping her backwards as her head and shoulders destroyed the ground in a deep hard line, leaving a trough for nearly thirty feet before her hands pushed herself off the ground and she landed not-so-gracefully on her knees. She still wore the nude coloured dress Bulma had bought her and the material wasn't letting her move the way she wanted.

Ali watched as 17 laughed as he back handed Piccolo, sending him flying into the island. The Namekian landed with an explosive sound as the ground beneath her shook. "God damn it." She whispered as she stood up and began to power up. With her arms pulled to her side and the electricity circulating around her, Ali felt the power snap and disappear.

"What the hell?" She looked down and around herself, her body still the same as before and nothing having changed. She shook her head, her eyes narrowing in on 17. Before she could take off, the blonde haired android jumped in front of her, her eyes filled with something completely sinister.

"I will not let you interfere with his game. You're just going to have to _wait_ like the good old woman you are." 18 smirked, her blue eyes closely watching Ali's facial expressions go from annoyance to extreme hate within a matter of seconds.

"I assure you age has nothing to do with it, kid. If anything, I know much more than you do and I can prove it as well." Ali said as she fell into her fighting stance, her knees crouched and her arms raised in front of her.

"Oh, God, you cannot be serious. I just bought these clothes and I have no intention on letting them ruin." 18 grabbed at the corners of her new black vest, twisting her body so that she may get a look at how the clothes fit her extremely well.

"Well, too bad." Ali fazed out and appeared right in front of the other woman android, sending her into the ground with the strength she hadn't felt in a long time. _What is going on?_ Ali thought, looking down at her hands and closing them tightly, feeling the power shift both higher then disappear again.

As her attention turned back to the blonde, Ali began to laugh at her mockingly, seeing the black vest hanging off of her shoulders and the blue jeans ripped at different areas.

"Ha! You look like a homeless wench! Awe, are you mad? Did I make the little girl mad?" Ali laughed at her, her mocking increasing as the blonde flew towards her, black vest discarded.

18 held her arm up as if to slice her in two and once she was in range to unleash her attack, Ali grabbed her wrist, holding the android in place as the two were mere inches apart.

"I suggest you run away, little girl. I wouldn't want to see that pretty little face of yours end up broken." Ali's grip tightened on the woman's wrist, the skin feeling more and more like the mechanics underneath.

18's eyes were more than just filled with anger now, they had the look of kill as Ali smirked at her once again, releasing her wrist and punching the woman into the ground, leaving a small crater for the blonde to lay in.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo's voice seemed to echo, his first two fingers against his forehead now moving out and at a battle damaged 17. The golden beam with purple spiraling towards the metal creature captured the android in panic.

A large flash of green spread across the sky before the android and as the beam shot across the sky, the android hadn't been there.

Ali looked over to Piccolo who held her gaze with wide eyes.

"N-No... Cell." Piccolo whispered.

Ali's eyebrows twitched up at the Namekian, unable to hear him and as she spun around to take over the situation with 18, the sight Piccolo saw now displayed itself to all. 18 and Ali were stunned as the lower half of 17 was still exposed as the top half was being sucked into the tail of the sinister Cell.

"Let him go!" Ali and 18 shouted at the same time, scaring each other as they glimpsed at each other before nodding and throwing a small energy blast at the direction of Cell's exposed tail where 17 wasn't through.

Cell's hands caught the small glowing balls in his hands, spinning them around and throwing them back towards the two women.

With the quick reflexes of the two women, they each took a giant leap into the air, watching the ground as two plumes of smoke rose to encase them as they slowed in the sky, their arms covering their faces so that no dirt would hit their eyes.

"17!" 18 shouted at the top of her lungs. Her monotone voice allowing for emotion to escape for only a few seconds.

"Cell! You bastard!" Ali shouted through the smoke.

Two hands caught her shoulders, stunning Ali as she turned around with a fist ready to unleash. The Namekian grabbed her fist and shook his head, his face covered in a small film of purple blood. Ali scoffed and pushed him off, turning back to the island below them and watching as a blinding light surrounded the corner edge of the island, making the once baby blue sky envelope the blackness that only came with a dangerous storm.

"What the hell is happening?" Ali whispered, her hand resting on Piccolo's purple shirt as all three looked down and watched as a new energy developed that still held the same distinction of Cell.

"He's transforming." Piccolo stoically stated, his black eyes looking at her from the corner, watching her expressions as they each felt the power level rise beyond what they were capable of.

"What is going on?" 18 shouted at the two of them, her voice laced with anger and sadness, tears lining the bottoms of her eyes.

"Cell absorbed him, transforming him into a whole new being." Ali said, looking towards the woman as 18 floated towards the two warriors. "I'd suggest running away."

18 paused where she was after hearing the abrupt command of the older android. "Like I'd listen to you." She seethed back, her eyebrows dropping down and her fists pulled to her side, her body in a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight you, bitch. Calm down and leave." Ali looked away from the female and back towards Piccolo. With a single and agreeable nod between the two, Ali grabbed 18's arm and pulled her away from Piccolo, taking her away from the smoke that still hung in the air.

"Let me go!" 18 shouted, struggling to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp as they flew through the air and over the ocean.

Ali ignored the young woman's cries, letting her bitch and moan as she pulled them towards safety. Piccolo had been right. Since they were two androids, they weren't able to have their energy detected, well, Ali's was a little easier to detect but, if she kept it low it wouldn't be easy finding the two.

"LET ME GO!" 18 shouted, a fist connecting Ali's jaw sent the two women spinning into the ocean.

Ali held her grip on 18, dragging her down into the water as she regained her barrings.

Each woman broke the water's surface, a gasp of air each filling their lungs as they bobbled up and down for a few moments before their eyes locked on each other.

"You little shit! I'm trying to save your life!" Ali shouted. A few wet strands of pink hair covered her face while her hand roughly tried pushing them back, only to have them fall back down.

"I don't _need_ your help! I can survive on my own!" 18 shouted back, desperately trying to salvage her golden hair from the brine of the ocean's salty water.

"I bet that's what the other little fucker said before he got swallowed up!" Ali's ki flickered around her. She took a deep breath, realizing she couldn't let her anger get the best of her. She'd have to keep her power levels next to nothing in order to keep this android from getting swallowed also.

"Don't talk about 17 like that!" She yelled, her hands balling into fists under the water as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Ali sighed and looked back at the young woman. "If I hadn't taken you away, you would have been _eaten_ also. That monster's power level shot through the roof to unbelievable heights, something I've never felt before. I couldn't have beaten him even if I tried." Ali turned her head away even though her eyes were still locked on to the blonde. "And I'm fairly strong. But, that monster... Something like that could destroy this planet and you're the last piece of the puzzle for him to achieve that."

"So, you're saying that if he gets me, this world would be destroyed?"

"And all the clothes you so desperately love, kid." Ali spat out, her hand running through her salt-water covered hair, feeling the tangles already beginning to form.

18 gave a deep sigh, her brows furrowed as she floated next to Ali. "I guess we need to hide then."

"Yeah, Piccolo is fighting Cell now and from the way his ki is dropping, he's losing... fast." Ali sighed, knowing her friend was getting the life beaten out of him. Ali looked back to 18, her blue eyes showing no emotion as Ali thought of a plan. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Piccolo's gonna get killed if he keeps this up!" Goku whispered, his face scrunched as he stood on the edge of the Lookout, feeling his friend's energy dwindle down to nothing. Ali's energy had disappeared a few moments before, leaving the question in the air as to why her energy was so high but dropped to nothing also. What was going on?<p>

"Daddy, we have to save Piccolo! He can't die again! The dragon balls can't revive him because he and Kami fused!"

"I know, Gohan! We're just gonna have to be a little more patient! Vegeta and Trunks are almost out of there! We have to wait just a few moments more!" Goku said, his eyes having lost focus on the clouds beneath them, leaving his mind to be the only part of his body to see anything.

Goku's hands were balled into fists, his heart rate increasing as Piccolo's energy fell more and more with each passing minute.

"Just a few moments longer, Piccolo..."

"Daddy!"

"They're out!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, his heart relieved as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened and Goku vanished within seconds.

As Gohan turned to Mr. Popo, he felt Vegeta's and Trunks' energy. He was frozen mid-step, allowing the power they had achieved to soak in fully as they slowly walked out.

"V-Vegeta? Trunks?" Gohan whispered, his body too scared to move as the two Saiyan males walked the long white marbled hallways and down the steps to the outside world.

Vegeta was the first to walk into the sunlight. His body mass having increased from his thin muscular frame to having his muscles actually bulge from under the torn and destroyed armor he wore. His eyes were a little older, allowing for his youthful face to compliment the old eyes.

Vegeta's expressions were still the same and Gohan shook his head as a taller Trunks walked out behind the Saiyan Prince.

His purple hair was long and pulled into a ponytail while his bangs were left to hang in his face. His pants and jacket were ripped and his sword missing since he had given it to Bulma to keep safe when Bulma had brought the group the new uniforms.

"How was it, Trunks?" Gohan asked quizzically, his pre pubescent voice cracking the sentence.

"It was unbelievable, I-"

"Hush your mouth, boy. Our training isn't to be discussed." Vegeta's hard words silenced Trunks' conversation with the young half-Saiyan.

Trunks gave Gohan a knowing sigh and the two boys hung their heads and walked their separate ways.

"Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice broke the awkward silence. His arms at his sides as he looked to the round black man known as Mr. Popo.

At that moment, Goku appeared with Piccolo hanging off of his shoulder. The Saiyan looked grim, his eyes distant as he held the Namekian on his shoulder.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards his mentor.

Piccolo's clothes were shredded, his purple blood seeping from the wounds he had received while fighting 17 and then Cell. Piccolo was unconscious but, still living.

Mr. Popo ran over to the two warriors, his heart beating faster as he approached his once dear friend that had fused together with the elder Namekian's rival. With a quick movement, Mr. Popo grabbed Piccolo and walked him into a spare room for the damaged warrior to heal.

"Hmph, weakling couldn't handle a little spar. Let's see what kind of monster this _Cell_ truly is." Vegeta smirked as he took off into the blue sky, Trunks on his tail as the two Saiyan warriors headed towards the large energy on the other side of the planet.

* * *

><p>"18! COME OUT NOW! I'LL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLANET IF I HAVE TO!" Cell's deep voice had echoed across several islands and the two women had heard him very clearly.<p>

"That monster is lying." Ali whispered as she hid behind a tree, watching as the small black dot in the sky fired off a deadly beam towards an island far away from them. "Then again, maybe not." Ali swallowed hard as she looked towards 18.

18 had hidden behind another tree and watched as the monster began destroying all life just to take her. "What kind of Hell is this?" She said aloud, murmuring to herself as she watched another energy blast destroy another island.

"We need to get out of here."

"How? He'll spot us as soon as we move."

Ali looked at 18, her pink eyes switching back and forth as she thought of a plan. "As soon as he fires another shot, we'll take off into the water." Ali looked behind her to find the edge of the island. A few hundred feet away, not bad. As she spun her head back to 18, the young woman had her eyes glued to Cell's every move. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"18! I'LL ONLY GIVE YOU FIVE MORE SECONDS BEFORE I DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ISLAND ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! COME OUT, NOOOWWW!" Cell screamed again, his words slurring together with anger as he watched the islands below him for any movement whatsoever. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY THEN FINE, WE'LL PLAY!"

Seven energy beams shot from the palms of his hands and towards the islands below.

Ali and 18 nodded and ran for the edge of the island, their goal of making it towards the water's edge was closer and closer.

"Come on!" Ali shouted, the edge only a few feet away.

"Leaving so soon?" Cell appeared before Ali, surprising the two women. With lightning speed, Cell's thick hand grasped Ali's throat with crushing force. He pulled Ali up to his face, her eyes burning with hate as he chuckled. "I knew the two of you were on this island. Just a little more time before I was able to weed you out."

Cell's empty fist collided with Ali's cheek and eye, breaking the thick and crucial bone. Fluid and blood began to flood the wound, allowing the bruise to begin to show and expanding the wound to the size of a small golf ball.

"How does it feel to experience the power of the mightiest being in the universe?" Cell laughed out, spittle hitting Ali's face as he chuckled.

"You're not all powerful, Cell. You haven't gotten me just yet." 18 interrupted.

Cell looked to 18, his eyes off Ali as he watched the young woman placed a hand on her chest on top of a golden upside down triangle.

"What are you going to do?" Cell asked, his voice wavering with confusion and anger.

Ali looked towards the woman, her swollen eye having closed on her, leaving her depth perception screwed.

"Leave us alone or I'll destroy myself. I have a bomb," 18 moved her hand a little more over the golden triangle as to symbolize the bomb was somehow there. "I'll detonate it and you'll never become complete, you monster!" She screamed as tears threaten to fall down her face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cell screamed, tossing Ali into the ocean at blazing fast speed. Ali landed hard in the ocean, the salt water penetrating the wound and stinging the tender skin.

"Watch me." 18 threatened, she began to move backwards as Cell moved closer to her.

Cell reached for 18, his hand having swatted back as Ali appeared in between the two. Ali dropped down and kicked Cell upwards in the chin, sending him flying into the sky. Ali grabbed 18's arm and took off into the water, diving down as deep as the ocean would allow.

Underwater, Ali and 18 watched as Cell hovered above them. The anger shook the monster, his body tensed and held close together as he searched around him, his voice having been muted by the water.

Ali looked at 18 and the two nodded, swimming away slowly as they kept an eye on the monster above. As they moved slowly underwater, a flash of light appeared and two figures appearing before Cell.

"Vegeta! Trunks!" Ali shouted underwater, having her voice muffled and watching as the air bubbles escaped her lips. As Ali turned to 18, she held a hand up, motioning for her to stay where she was.

The three flew to another island after a few moments after what seemed to be intense talking. Ali motioned for 18 to follow her as she swam back towards the island they were originally on. As they broke the water's surface and took in the precious air, Ali pulled herself up onto the island. She turned her head and looked towards the yelling of Cell and the sarcasm her younger brother was using.

"Stay here," Ali sternly said as she took off into the air and towards the island no more than a couple hundred feet away.

18 watched as Ali took off, scoffing as the older woman thought she could do whatever she wanted and tell her whatever she thought. 18 followed Ali towards the other island, hiding behind a cliff on the island.

Ali touched Trunks' shoulder, startling the young man. "You grew out your hair." She said flatly as she watched Vegeta and Cell exchange words.

"You lost an eye." Trunks smirked and Ali sighed, touching her cheekbone with a feather touch. She winced as she felt a crack in her bone. Her eye had swollen greatly, probably gory enough to make a sane being throw up.

"That bastard got a lucky shot. You look good, kid." Ali smiled as Vegeta began to power up. "He got powerful."

"We trained non-stop. He was absolutely maniacal." Trunks shook his head as Vegeta drove a hard punch into the gut of Cell.

Vegeta pulled his fist out, allowing Cell to try and begin to decipher what had just happened. Vegeta let a smirk play amongst his lips as he lept into the air and kicked Cell in the head, sending him straight into the cliff in the island.

As Vegeta spun around to give a chuckle and show off his new power at Trunks, Ali stood there with her eye swollen shut and a similar smirk tugging on her lips. Vegeta took to the air and hovered in front of his sister, his green eyes now holding Ali's stare.

"Impressed, aren't you?" Vegeta smirked, his eyes flashing his cocky attitude.

"Not really." Ali smiled. Her cheekbone burned but, she ignored it, watching as her younger brother lost his smirk and his anger returned quickly.

A scream interrupted their comments and the three Saiyans looked towards the other side of the island.

"18," Ali whispered, her body shaking as she realized the young woman ignored her threats and traveled to the island she and the others were at.

"God damn it!" Trunks shouted as he and Ali took off, leaving Vegeta smiling where he still hovered.

Vegeta had spotted the woman come to the island; hoping something interesting would happen, he kicked that loud-mouth Cell towards the hidden woman. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he took towards Ali and Trunks, his flight having ended as a blinding flash of light stopped him and the two other warriors.

Ali, Trunks and Vegeta shielded their eyes, their arms covering their faces as a green light expanded and enveloped them all. A loud booming from the planet shook everything around them; the oceans began to tremble as the new power of Cell began to grow.

"What would you do that, Father?" Trunks shouted, his eyes still closed as the light continued to shine brightly from the monster that was transforming.

"He promised me the fight of a lifetime. I couldn't say no to such an offer." Vegeta shouted back, his arms having dropped down a little just to see Cell begin to transform into a whole other being.

"You fucking idiot!" Ali shouted as the wind began to pick up and swirl around the monster and the three Saiyans.

The light disappeared instantly, leaving the three shocked as they watched the monster glow with an ugly glow. Cell grew long black hard wings that looked more like shells that seemed to escape through his shoulders. His face became more human-like, his eyes the same pink Ali had. His body still had the same colouring it use to but, now he looked more human than anything.

"What power," he spoke, his voice velvet as he looked down at his hands and closed his fists. He looked towards the three Saiyans and smiled, a large ball of ki forming in his hands. He aimed the ball at the three, his lips pulling into a dark smile as he unleashed the powerful blast.

The three warriors prepared to block the wave before Ali gathered energy in her hands and watched as Trunks and Vegeta do the same, unleashing their own attacks against the monster's destructive beam aimed only for them.

As they each struggled to keep the monster's new power back, Cell's laughter ran out and the energy grew in size and power, pushing the three Saiyans back until their own energy attacks were rendered useless and they were caught in the wave of the destructive attack from Cell.

Ali and Vegeta fell into the ocean as Trunks landed on the hard ground. Trunks' head hit the dirt hard as he watched a shadow block the sun out of his view.

Cell grabbed the young man and pulled him up to his face by his chest plate.

"Tell Goku and the rest of your pathetic warriors that if they want to defeat me, a tournament will be held. I'll give you more details later; keep your eyes on the television." Cell tossed the weakened man into the ocean with the others, taking off into the baby blue sky.

Ali and Vegeta surfaced the water, gasping for air as their skin held a few burns. Their eyes met and turned to watch as Cell flew further and further away.

"A tournament," Ali whispered, her eyes keeping on the black dot in the sky.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Emptiness

**Author's Note: Yay! I have uploaded! Thanks to daughterofrisingrun, random dude, Super Invisible (no matter if your comment was ridiculous in Hindi or not) and to Revenaught for reviewing! It means a lot and to answer random dude's question: Gohan will, and always will, win the Cell games/sage no matter what. It is my favorite season and I love Gohan for that reason alone. So, here we go! I really like this chapter and I love the way it turned out, even though I feel as if I'm dragging this out. BUT! I want every detail (in my mind) to be written down so, it's gonna take off soon, don't worry. Here you are guys and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Dragonball Z even though I beg for it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Emptiness**

"A tournament? Who does he think he is?" Vegeta shouted as he paced back and forth in one of the many living rooms of Capsule Corporation. It just so happened that every other warrior was in that same living paying no attention to the short-tempered Prince, letting him fume about the upcoming tournament, whenever that would be.

Bunny had walked around the corner, a large tray of sweet chocolate cakes and small tarts infiltrated the air, calling those who had the weakness for such delicious treats. Master Roshi and a shape-shifting pig named Oolong claimed the treats as soon as Bunny had set them down. Bulma sat on the yellow couch with her son in her arms, cuddling him as he slept peacefully.

Ali had taken off to the Lookout so that she would be able to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with or without Piccolo.

"Father, why don't you relax and wait? Cell said he'd announce it on the television."

"Waiting is for cowards." Vegeta spat out as he finally settled against the corner of the room where the wall of windows over-looked the entire city.

The city outside was normal for being the end of the day; every worker was leaving their job and heading home to their families. The sun gave an orange glow to the busy city and cars were flying in the air and traveling on the streets.

Trunks and Krillan sat in front of the television flipping back and forth between the channels with dull expressions on their faces.

Almost all were the same, except for Master Roshi and Oolong as they piled the delicious desserts Bunny had set out.

"Where are Goku, Gohan and Ali?" Bulma questioned, placing baby Trunks on the ground so that he could crawl around on the carpet.

* * *

><p>Ali felt the cool smear of goo pulse against her broken cheek; Mr. Popo had ever-so-gently rubbed the healing gel over her face in order to pull down the swelling. Knowing the attitude of a Saiyan, especially her younger brother Vegeta's, he knew not to say or do something that could stifle her mood.<p>

Ali's eyebrows flexed up and down, her pain displayed on her face as the black genie kept rubbing. He pressed down too hard, forcing her to wince in pain. He pulled back quickly, having felt the deep crack in her cheek. Her pink eyes stared coldly into him from the side, her lip pulled into a sneer.

"Watch it," she said softly, warning him to tread lightly if his life was precious.

"I apologize, Ali, I hadn't meant to hurt you. I am simply trying to clean the wound." He said, his eyes wide yet, Ali knew they would never look any different.

Ali let out a deep sigh and nodded, letting the black man continue.

"Hey," a deep voice called from behind the two.

"Hey," Ali said back, giving no acknowledgment to turn around and look at Piccolo as he stood in the doorway of the room her and Mr. Popo sat in.

Mr. Popo looked between the two and sensing the tension, he lightly grabbed Ali's hand and placed a cold, wet cloth in it, raising it up to her cheek where he motioned for her to keep it. As he picked up his medical equipment, Piccolo moved aside, nodding to the short black man as he left them alone.

As Piccolo watched Mr. Popo walk away, Ali kept her cold cloth to her cheek, feeling the pulse increase as the thought of having to spend an entire year with the Namekian seared in her brain. Her lips were pulled down a bit, her eyebrows falling as she began to daydream of stupid things about the two.

"What are you thinking about?" Piccolo asked harshly, his brow raised as he watched Ali's whole body visibly tense and her head dropping down towards her stomach.

Ali stiffened as her eyes darted back and forth then, with a quick lie and a perfect (well, not _perfect_) face, she turned around and smiled, waving her free hand in the air hoping to erase the thoughts that had just passed through.

"Oh, nothing! Just healin' up! How about you?" She said cheerfully, her hand behind her head as her fake laugh seemed to put off the Namekian.

"I-I'm... fine?" He questioned at the end, walking towards the far edge of the room as Ali sighed deeply and returned back to her original position with her arms on her knees while her hand held up the cold cloth. Her pink eyes set on the marbled wall in front of her.

"Goku must've saved you, huh?" She asked, her voice having returned to normal as she put just a tad more pressure on the broken cheek.

"Yes, luckily he did or else the dragon balls would have been gone." He said non-nonchalantly, turning his head towards the same wall Ali was having a staring contest with.

"Dragon balls? The same orbs that were used to wish the Saiyans back?" Ali questioned, having never heard the full story of how her and her people were returned back to life.

"Yes, but, they weren't supposed to have brought your race back to life, only the people Frieza had killed-"

"Frieza did kill us, all of us. He killed me, my father and my whole race. Why do you say the dragon balls shouldn't have brought us back?"

"Because they were only meant to bring one person back at a time, but, we used two sets of dragon balls. The first set, the Namekian set, brought me back when I died against your brother and his idiot of a comrade. The second set, the Earth set, brought back all the people Frieza had killed back to life. We had thought there was a time limit on the wishes to bring someone back but, apparently, there weren't any. That's how you are alive and your family and your race, however prideful they might be."

Ali chuckled at the end, agreeing on the pride every Saiyan had. "So, we were never meant to be brought back? No one wanted the Saiyan's alive?"

Piccolo shook his head even though Ali never looked at him. "No, when Goku's bother, Raditz, came to Earth to find him, he told us about the Saiyan race yet, he died, along with Goku. Then, Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth and claimed to be Saiyans; we already had a preconceived vision on how they all were."

"And that's how you die-... Wait, did you just say, 'Raditz'?" Ali turned to look at Piccolo and he nodded, his brows furrowed as she stood up quickly and walked out the small room.

* * *

><p>"GOKU!" Ali screamed as she slammed open the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door.<p>

"Miss Ali, you mustn't! They are training!"

"Watch me, fat man! GOKU! Get over here, now!" She screamed again, her free arm being pulled by Mr. Popo as an attempt to keep her out of the special room.

"Ali? Hey! What's up?" Goku peeked from behind the white plastered wall, his face in the most genuine smile he could put on.

Ali pushed Mr. Popo off for good, sending him to his bottom roughly as she walked quickly inside and towards the Saiyan. His blue Saiyan armor was on but, it was completely cracked and his spandex suit was shredded.

Ali looked around for something red, anything. She spotted it with an evil smirk. Grabbing Mr. Popo as he was beginning to stand, Ali ripped the red band from around his waist, watching as Mr. Popo squeaked with surprise, holding his white pants up while Ali ran back to Goku, wrapping the red cloth around right arm.

She held onto his arm, pulling it to the right side of his face. She turned her head, looking for a marker. A bowl of soy sauce sat on a wooden table and once Ali dipped her finger in it, Goku began to question.

"Hush! Now," she rubbed her finger into a sideways 'X' across his left cheek, watching as everything began to unfold. "Get mean."

"What?"

"Look at me with all the hate you have in the world."

"But, I don't hate the world-"

"Goku! Look at me the way you'll look at Cell! Look at me as if I _am_ Cell and I killed your son and your wife. I killed them all, Goku, and there is no way to bring them back." She seethed, her face mere inches from his as she pressed him to focus into getting angry.

Goku's face was one of shock. How could this woman say those things to him? Gohan and Chi Chi were the most important things to him.

"Stop saying those things." He said stoically, his brows falling down as his eyes sharpened at the woman in front of him.

As he watched her face go from anger to fear, he didn't know what to do. She let go of his hand and walked out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, her hand against her eyes as she ran through the Lookout's hallways, finding a door that held a room to lock herself in.

"What's wrong with her?" Goku questioned, unwrapping the red belt from around his wrist and handing it back to Mr. Popo. With a quick hand, the soy sauced mark had disappeared and Goku shook his head.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Piccolo.

"I'll go talk to her." He grumbled, walking away as Mr. Popo followed closely behind, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ali sat on the floor in the room she had just been in; the wet cloth had been thrown against the wall in anger and thankfully, nothing else had been in her reach should it be thrown and destroyed.<p>

She clenched her hands together, her knuckles growing white as she had felt her heart beat speed to incredible heights back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Just seeing Goku's reaction turn into something dark a sinister and even with the soy sauce on his face, Bardock was present and she couldn't control herself. She had left in such a panic and she felt like a child. A fool, really. No one knew of him, no one knew of their story together and no one would ever find out.

She had remembered Tanipuu, Bardock's mate, and she had remembered when Raditz's name had come up in a conversation between her and Bardock. Raditz had been older than her but, no by much. Maybe a few years, at the most.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Ali screamed, her fist driving through the marble wall.

"Of course it doesn't. That's why you ran away like a child."

Ali looked up with teary eyes and saw him leaning against the door, his back towards her.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, standing up and walking towards another corner.

"How can I? We're supposed to be locked away for a year together. It would be hard to stay away from each other in an empty void."

"Well, maybe we should try it!" She shot back, her eyes fierce as she burned a hole through him.

He felt her stare on his back. "I'm not gonna waste my time dealing with your ridiculous obsession with love."

Ali's breath caught in her throat as Piccolo walked away. Ali turned her head back to the wall she had been standing in front of and pressed her forehead against the cool rock. They only had a few more hours until they were suppose to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She didn't know how she could pull through this? How could she ever look at Goku the same?

"That power," Ali said quickly as her body felt the burning sensation of two huge power levels just surface. "Don't tell me they're already out. That hasn't even been a whole day!" She said as she ran down the corridor.

She froze as she saw them walk out of the room, their hair a lighter shade than that of a Super Saiyan but, they seemed as if they didn't need to keep it strengthened, they looked peaceful.

"Goku? Gohan?" She was in shock.

"Hey guys!" Goku said cheerfully, his hand resting on Gohan's shoulder as they walked down the steps and out onto the pure white tiles of the Lookout's landing.

Ali followed with distance; her hand resting on the pillar as she watched Goku and Gohan chat with Piccolo and a strange man with a third eye on his forehead. After what had happened a few moments ago, the last thing she wanted to do was to see him and allow the emotions to break the wall she had desperately tried to keep standing for almost forty years.

She shook her head and walked down the white marble steps and towards the little group. She placed a hand softly on Goku's shoulder and watched as she turned his head to look at her.

With a large smile on his face, he turned so that his hand could pat her back, showing her that what had happened hadn't truly fazed him at all.

"Gohan," Ali spoke and everyone hushed so that they may hear what she had to say. "You cut your hair. It looks nice." She rubbed her free hand through his blonde spikes, smiling down at him as he chuckled.

"Thanks, Miss Ali. Are you and Piccolo going in now?"

"I guess so, kid." Ali looked back to Goku and nodded. "It's good seeing a Super Saiyan his age. It shows just how powerful he truly is."

Ali walked away from the group with Piccolo following behind her closely. As they turned down the hallway, the large brown door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was guarded by Mr. Popo.

"I want to give you some rules before you go in," he started off, his eyes switching between the two warriors who stood in front of him. "If you destroy the building, you will fix it. Do not travel too far into the abyss, you may not find your way back. There is enough food to last two hungry Saiyans for a year; no more, no less. I intend that none of you will die in there. If one of you decide that killing the other is better, Kami help you."

Ali looked to Piccolo with a confused look on her face. One eyebrow was completely up while the other fell. "Who is this guy?" She whispered as Mr. Popo continued to speak.

Piccolo just sighed as the rules finally came to an end.

"Any questions?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I think you've already wasted our year." Piccolo snapped.

"That isn't a question." Mr. Popo stepped aside as the door opened on its own, a white light penetrating the darkened hallway. "You may go in now."

Ali pushed forward, her hand opening the door even more so that Piccolo could walk in himself.

It was perfectly white. The exceptions were the beds that were surrounded by a large blue curtain and a small brown wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. Ali walked slowly inside, not having seen all of this when she had burst in a few hours ago when she confronted Goku.

"It's heavenly," she whispered as she looked to her left and saw a kitchen with a door at the far gave a smirk as she walked down the wide white steps and looked around. Her heart sped through her chest, her mechanics whirring to slow down the unusual race and hold back the blood shooting through her veins at a rapid pace. She placed her hand on her chest and her hand rubbed the scar as her eyes scanned the emptiness.

"It's going to be a year that we'll be here. I don't sleep,"

"Neither do I." She cut him off and turned to look at him. Past him, the door had already been closed and she wondered what everyone else was doing in the outside world.

"I meditate, as I was saying, so a bed isn't needed. You can take both of them."

Ali nodded in response and she turned back to the void. With a smirk, she began to power up, feeling the power surge through her body. It snapped and the power disappeared. With an angry grunt, she walked away, passing Piccolo as she went straight to the bed hidden behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Explosions boomed through-out the void, the white ground shaking as the explosions neared them. Even the air vibrated with the pangs of flesh colliding with each other. The building was damaged within the first day they arrived.<p>

A fight had began above the domed roof where Piccolo grabbed Ali's ankle and flung her into the roof, crushing the glass and watching as dust and rubble flew into the air. She landed hard into the beds; the wooden frames having snapped into pieces just by the sheer force and velocity at which she was traveling at. As she picked herself up, she heard a mocking chuckle. Her fierce eyes looked up through the hole and up at the Namekian floating above the roof, unharmed.

Her power surged around her, destroying whatever remained of the bed frames as she burst through the air, her target was Piccolo and he was going to die.

Fists collided with each other and legs snapped together as each punch or kick was deflected or blocked. Sweat built up upon their faces, blinding them at times when it had fallen into their eyes. They fought as if they hated each other and wouldn't let up even if one of them was plastered to the white floor.

Piccolo healed himself through meditation as Ali let the wounds pile up, letting her body take advantage of the damage she was receiving daily. Until one day...

They sat on broken chairs and at the wooden table that was the only thing that had survived the chaos. Piccolo traced a cut in the wood with his finger nail, hallowing it out even further. Ali rested her forearms on the table as she followed the intricate detailing of the woods' imperfect streaks. She took a deep breath and looked away towards the void.

"I'm dying," was all she said.

Piccolo stopped carving and looked up. "You say this like I care." He chuckled silently as he realized he was being a dick.

"I'd at least like one person to know."

"And you decided that one person should be me?"

"We're stuck here for another ten months. Yes, I'd think it'd be appropriate to tell you."

Piccolo sucked in a deep breath before relaxing in his broken chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we all die one day. In our cases, we've already died once. Dying again doesn't seem so bad."

"It's just this time, I know that I'm gonna die and I can't do anything about it."

"Wait, how are you dying? This seems completely off-topic and sudden."

"I think the metal inside me is deteriorating. I can't even power up into a Super Saiyan without the power suddenly breaking and disappearing."

"Is that why you haven't transformed the whole time we've been stuck in here?"

She nodded and relaxed in the last remaining piece of wood that served as the back of the chair.

"It's funny," she chuckled as her eyes kept on the invisible target in the white emptiness. "We've already died and we've been brought back. That first rush of breath again is the most amazing thing that could ever be said about it. These people on this planet, some of them have been brought back to life. I wonder how they handled it, you know? How did they handle waking up and their loved ones falling over in shock that they returned... alive. There has to be that person that has been killed twice. The people I know my brother and Nappa killed were brought back but, what if they were unfortunate enough to be killed by Cell when he was obtaining energy? I wonder about that. I wonder what goes through their mind. They're only human and these _creatures_ with these _magic_ powers come from out of nowhere and kill them. Then, they're brought back. Then, killed again. I laugh about it also."

"I could care less about this pathetic race. They're nothing more than ants under my feet."

"You sound like my brother."

"You brother is smart but, I'm smarter. Humans have no affect on me whatsoever. I could care less about what happens to them."

"Yet, you care for Gohan."

Piccolo turned a sharp look to her and shook his head. "The kid grew on me, what can I say?"

"And what if you had no idea that he was a Saiyan or Goku's son? Would you still be his mentor?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"So, what made it so important that he be taught by you? Why not his father?"

"Because Goku was never there for him. He's an amazing fighter, I'll give him that but, he's a terrible father. He left Gohan and his wife to go train in the Other World until the Saiyans arrived. When Vegeta and Nappa came and killed Tien, Yamcha and myself, he decided only then to show up. Then, with Frieza, how do I begin?" He scoffed as he remembered Gohan crying underneath the foot of Frieza as the tyrant began to crush his head.

"Most Saiyans are terrible fathers. It's extremely rare for them to stay around."

"And what about yours and Vegeta's father?"

Ali closed her eyes with a deep sigh. With a chuckle, she began. "I was sold away at seven once Vegeta was born. He was sold at five. I knew him for a total length of fifteen minutes before I was taken away. But, having to have a father as your King is quite an experience. I mean, he had to be there, he couldn't leave. The whole race knew when his surrogate would become pregnant and they knew when the child was to be born. There was really no leaving. That didn't mean he was there, oh no, he would only be there for about, a few minutes out of the day to tell you 'hello' then walk on with his council." Ali stared through the hole of the ceiling. The whiteness began to burn and tear her eyes up.

With a quick hand, she wiped away the unwanted tears and relaxed again into the broken back of the chair.

"Are you afraid of dying again?" Piccolo asked, not seeing her tear up.

"No, just nervous. I hated it the first time." She laughed out loud, getting Piccolo to join in on it.

"Yeah, it will be super fun having to do it again, be it age or being killed."

"I guess I would rather die with old age. I never saw the point of dying in combat for glory. I use to make fun of those who would die for the Saiyan race."

"Your brother seems to believe quite differently."

"That's because he sees it as a pride issue. But, we're the last of our kind. I'd rather live to see our race die off than to see them die because they need to protect our heritage." She chuckled.

"I'd rather die fighting."

"Why?"

"Because, I have something to fight for. Whether it be Gohan or the Earth. I _do _have ties to this planet no matter how long I say I refuse them."

"You'd die for Gohan?"

"I already have."

"You love him like a son, don't you?"

"Yes, he showed me what 'friendship' truly means."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I sometimes do, only because now, I am obligated to protect him while he's obligated to protect me. It's something that I wasn't use to. I was born on my own and I thought I would die on my own. But, he changed it somehow. Stupid kid,"

Ali laughed. "You don't mean that. He's a good kid. He's smart and he's strong. It's amazing. It took me thirty-two years to become angry enough to become a Super Saiyan. He's only eleven and he achieved it within a year. Damn." She shook her head as Bardock dying flashed through her mind.

Pain etched onto her face and it distracted Piccolo as she grunted. She held her forehead and rubbed her temples strongly.

"What's wrong now? Dying?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I just thought of something. Hey," Ali looked to Piccolo, her eyes set straight into his.

"What?"

Ali's hand shot up in front of his face, a ball of ki forming in her palm. "Who ever cries first loses, got it?" She fired, smiling as Piccolo flew back and out of his chair.

* * *

><p>"Now, just sit down and concentrate. Close your eyes and let everything vanish from your mind." He told her, his hands resting on her shoulders as she kept her tension. He smacked her shoulders down. "Relax!"<p>

"Okay, okay...!" She whined, relaxing as he continued.

"Now, open your energy up to me. I'll create a connection just long enough to give me some insight as to what is happening."

"You aren't going to rape me, are you?"

"Fuck you. Now," he shook his head as she laughed softly. Piccolo sat opposite to Ali in the same cross-legged position she was in. "Relax and open."

Ali sighed and pressed her energy outwards, allowing it to leave her body. She took deep and steady breaths as Piccolo's energy came near. She twitched her eyebrow, feeling it sift through her energy finally into her body.

Piccolo sighed as he went through her aura, traveling through her memories and catching glimpses of past experiences. His head tilted as he came upon what he was looking for and began to fluctuate his energy so that he could grasp what was happening.

"How old are you?" Piccolo asked suddenly, making Ali break off the connection.

She looked up at him and gave him a dirty look. "Why do you want to know? I thought you were only supposed to find out what is wrong with me?"

"I'm trying..." He grit his teeth together to keep from yelling, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I think this may also have something to do with how old you are. If it's your mechanics, Bulma could help you but, if it's internal, well, good luck." He began to stand, his white cape floating behind him as he walked away.

"I'm fifty-seven."

He stopped and turned around to face her fully. His expression could have easily been the most hilarious thing she had ever seen but, she wasn't in a mood for laughing.

"Fifty-seven? God damn! You're fucking old!" He shouted, his hand slapping to the side of his face as he watched her stand and walked back towards the destroyed building.

With a quick hand, she pulled her palm to his face and fired off a tiny ki blast. "Fuck you,"

* * *

><p>She opened the door and stepped outside into the fresh air. A light breeze took her hair and lifted it off her shoulders as she walked slowly down the hall. He chose to stay another day, hoping to get some real training in, he said. They hated each other from that day on when he laughed about how old she was. Twenty years ago, in this time now, she'd only be thirty-seven, but now that she had traveled back in time with Trunks from his future, she didn't lose any, she kept gaining and she hated it. Sure she looked young but apparently, her body was refusing to act accordingly.<p>

As she walked down the white marble steps and onto the Lookout's landing, she saw him standing there with a wide grin.

"You made it," he chuckled as he walked up to her. She hadn't noticed before but, he was now her height, maybe even taller.

"Yeah, I couldn't be in there another year anyways," she ended roughly, eying towards the hallway she had just walked through and hopefully burning off the ears of a certain Namekian.

"Well, I thought you would like it if I were here when you came out. Everyone else is either training or with their families." He smiled as he walked with her to the edge of the landing.

"Why aren't you with yours?" She asked, seriously wondering since he had his family here with him.

"They weren't too worried about me. Besides, Cell had already announced the date for the tournament and Earth got a new guardian."

"A new guardian? I thought Goku was their protector."

"No," he chuckled lightly as his light purple eyes looked at her with happiness. "Goku is just a fighter for Earth but, Kami, who fused with Piccolo to help defeat the androids, was the Guardian of Earth who created the dragon balls."

"So, we got another Namekian, huh?" She shook her head with disgust.

"It's not a bad thing, really. He's actually really nice even though I've only seen him once. He's actually hiding behind Mr. Popo right now." He ended with a smile.

Ali turned to look at the short black man who somehow had a stick shaking behind him. "I thought Namekian's were supposed to be tall."

"He's only a kid, Ali."

"Oh," she smiled and looked back to the open blue sky and the soft clouds below them. "Hey, is your mother at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ali lept off the edge and Trunks followed quickly, matching her speed as they traveled off to West City.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Begin

**Author's Note: I'm back! I love how this story is almost over but, it's so sad at the same time. It has taken me almost a year to write and I'm thrilled to say that a almost a year later, it is almost done. I will think four more chapters will suffice. I want to thank daughterofrisingsun for reviewing! You are the best, no lie and I believe everyone should go and read your stories! Well, let's get this chapter started, shall we? Because, I gotta go to work, lol!**

**Disclaimer:**I was totally jamming to Kelly Clarkson's new CD while writing this. I own neither, unfortunately.

**Chapter Eighteen: Begin**

Her thin fingers worked quickly on the mechanics inside of her. The blood had completely ruined the metal that held her heart and other organs intact and now, they were rusting and that rust was flowing all through her veins, forcing her Saiyan blood to work with what it had. Ali needed a donor for Saiyan blood and if Bulma ever used human blood such as her own, she would have died quickly when her Saiyan blood would attack the foreign human blood. Bulma chuckled knowing they loved to fight; even their blood was ruthless.

Goku's arm was stretched out with a needle inside. Goku had been knocked unconscious by Vegeta and Piccolo, who stood no more than three inches away from him. Vegeta had scoffed at the idea when Bulma asked him to give some of his blood to Ali. He didn't care if she died or lived and he wouldn't ever let his royal blood mix with some android.

Piccolo watched as Bulma carefully removed parts of the machine and replaced them with newer parts she had constructed just a few days ago. Bulma had gone to great lengths to ensure that Ali's new mechanical parts matched the current gears inside of her. She'd bought the best metal money could afford and her and her father, Mr. Briefs, worked relentlessly on shaping and sizing the metal so that it wouldn't affect her body anymore. Bulma had refused to let her father perform the operation, even though Bulma had never opened up a living and breathing person before. If she had mechanics, she could work on it, enough said.

With sweat glistening her brow, she wiped it away with the back of her hand, quickly returning to the blood and metal inside of Ali's body. A small needle and a long clear tube hung inside Ali's left bicep and was connected to a morphine drip and local anesthetic. Ali was finally getting the rest she deserved after spending her life living as an android and Bulma made sure she'd be safe. Without Ali, Trunks would have never been born and Bulma would have never held that warm baby's body in her arms in the darkest of nights as he slept peacefully.

A tear fell from the tip of her nose and onto her gloved hands inside Ali's chest. Bulma quickly flung her head back, cursing as a few more tears trailed down her face and into her ears. "God damn it," she whispered softly, her fingers motionless as they lay inside her chest.

"Continue, woman. Unless this is too complex for you." Vegeta smirked as he watched the light blue eyes strike him with her womanly fire.

"Shut it, Vegeta! I'm concentrating!"

Vegeta looked up towards the tiled ceiling with a few lights scattered about. "Oh yes, the ceiling must be _very_ _hard_ to understand."

Piccolo looked at the short man, his eyes narrowing as he imagined the possibilities of killing him very slowly.

"Take a picture, green man. It'll last forever." Vegeta sneered, feeling the Namekians eyes on him.

"Yeah, I think it would after I kill you."

"Would you like to test out that theory?"

"BOYS! Stop it! Leave or quit your bitching!" Bulma screamed, her sweat-covered face completely red from yelling. With a loud sigh, she turned her attention back to Ali's open chest and locked in the pin to hold her heart in a steady rhythm.

She quickly disposed of her gloves, sending them flying into the trashcan with precise aim. A bit of blood splattered the wall but, she paid it no mind. She called in her father and just as she finished calling his name, he was already through the door with a cigarette butt in his mouth and a black cat perched atop his shoulder.

"Will you find someone who can sew her up? I don't think I can hold back from cringing if I stuck a needle and thread through someone's skin." She shivered at the thought and felt her stomach drop.

"No problem, dear. I'll have her sewn up in no time." He said with a smile as he washed his hands and donned on the clear latex gloves.

* * *

><p>Ali relaxed in the bed she had been in when she first got back into this time. The walls were still that same pale pink and the carpeting was still a gorgeous cream. The black lace comforter was pulled down to the foot of the bed and the white sheets were covered with a white plastic to keep the excess blood from dripping on the pristine silk.<p>

The french doors were open to let in a light breeze and the laughter made from the child Trunks lightly echoed in the room. The older Trunks lay next to Ali with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed as he relaxed next to his aunt in silence, unlike in his time. One more day left until the Cell Games began and all he wanted was some peace and quiet. He wondered how his mother was doing; knowing her though, she'd be taking care of herself in her own way. He thanked whatever was watching over them had kept her hidden while he was growing up. He just hoped it kept her hidden while he was away.

Vegeta had kept on his training in his gravity room and holed himself in there night and day. Bulma and baby Trunks had gone shopping with her mother, Bunny, and were relaxing outside and enjoying it while they still could. Goku and Gohan were with Chi Chi, they kept to themselves during this time.

Everyone knew that they might not survive, that they might not be strong enough. Goku spoke with Trunks in private about how he knew he wasn't strong enough but, he was willing to put up a fight until he was dead. He said, at least he died trying to save the ones he loved.

Trunks chuckled at how selfless Goku was and one of Ali's eyes opened to look at him. With a soft smile, she reached over to his stomach and patted down, feeling the defined muscles under his gray long-sleeved shirt. No matter the time of day or what was going on, Ali always had time for this kid. She loved his company and how relaxed he was. She knew that back in his time, silence and relaxing was not an option.

"What's up, kid?" She asked, closing her eyes again and feeling the cool breeze flow across her body. She had a bandage wrapped around her breasts and an I.V. still connected into her arm with a bag of fluids hanging on a metal stand.

"I'm just thinking about death."

Ali chuckled loudly, remembering her conversation with Piccolo. "So blunt, aren't we?" She laughed as she pushed herself up and onto her elbows, looking down at the young man laying peacefully on her bed with a smile playing on his lips.

"Forget what I said," he laughed as he sat up and on his elbows also, turning so he could throw his legs over the side of the bed. "How about some lunch, huh?" His purple eyes peaked behind the fallen lavender bangs and watched as she began the straining movements of standing up. His chest began to ache as he saw her take in a deep breath. She acted more of a mother to him in this time than the Bulma in this time did. He didn't know why though but, he felt a connection with her that wouldn't be broken so easily.

Ali turned herself to the edge, grabbing the metal rod and feeling the hard cold in her palm. Trunks' hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up with his other hand that was under her arm. Her black yoga shorts were on and thankfully, no blood had leaked from her healing stitches. She looked into Trunks' eyes and saw the compassion he had for her. She wanted to hold the kid close to her, knowing that she was _his_ mother, not Bulma. Oh, how she wanted him to lay against her chest so that she knew he was safe. She wanted to know he would always be safe.

Ali shook her head and the thoughts of loving a child away. "Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>They stood in a group in the morning desert sun. A few fields of grass were scattered about the lands but, they were scarce. Goku and Gohan held their Super Saiyan forms while Vegeta, Trunks and Ali were in their normal states. Yamcha had joined the group to be of help but, he realized maybe his help wasn't needed once Ali had landed with the other two Saiyans. Piccolo and Tien stood away from the others and Ali refused to look at the Namekian after what had happened inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tien had introduced himself to Ali when she first landed and the two stood apart from then on. Yamcha's eyes were still on Ali even though she only saw him as a one night stand. How dare she give up his child! He raged inside but, he kept it hidden as he walked over towards Tien and Piccolo.<p>

Krillan had joined up with the group, his corny jokes weren't pulling everyone out of their serious moods so, he quit while he was ahead.

"So, when does this stupid thing start? I don't have all day!" Vegeta grunted as he looked to Cell who stood in the middle of the ring. With a scowl on his face, he looked between Ali and Trunks from the side, eying them as they stood tall and proud, their silence was aggravating and their eyes were straight ahead on the massive white marble ring before them.

A low rumble began to shake the ground beneath the groups feet. They each turned to look at a white van and a black limousine come up a pathway of dirt and towards the fighters.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked.

Ali shook her head and looked towards Goku whose eyes were squinted to make out a figure in the back of the limousine.

As soon as the white van parked with a screech and a cloud of dust billowing around the once-pure white colour of the van, the side door flew open and a small, lanky man jumped out of the van with a young man holding a large camera on his shoulder. A microphone was in the hands of the well-dressed lanky man and he stood in front of the camera, smoothing out his hair.

Like a switch inside his skull, he began to shout: "Hello World! I am here at the dangerous Cell Games where the mightiest warriors from around the world will try defeat the monster known as Cell! I'm going to bring the very best of the fight until the very end! And where is the mighty Hercule, you ask?" The camera man spun around to reveal a large, burly man with a head full of black luscious curls that created an Afro a top his head. A white cape with a high collar was draped over his brown martial arts top and white pants that were roughly tucked into his boots.

"Is this guy serious?" Ali whispered to Trunks who in turn chuckled that he wasn't the first to say anything.

"I think he might be absolutely serious." Krillan quietly added in, making Ali and Trunks laugh out loud.

"All of you, shut it!" Vegeta shouted, his head turned sharply at the three making jokes. "Just because he looks like a buffoon doesn't mean we should embarrass the Hell out of him." Vegeta turned to look back at the ridiculously dressed man as he began to walk up towards the large white ring.

Three people had exited the car after him. A woman in a revealing costume, a gay man with long blonde hair and a white tank top tucked in white pants and a ginormous fat man with a large metal helmet with shoulder pads stood behind the dancer in a blue swimsuit-type costume that shouldn't have been made in his size.

Ali's eyes widened as she looked down at the fat man. "Where is his manhood?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer back.

"Probably down your throat, you slut." Vegeta snapped back with a smirk on his face.

Ali's head snapped towards her younger brother and narrowed her eyes. "After I kill this monster, watch your back, _brother_." She sneered as she looked back at the small crowd that had paused in front of the ring.

"Well, I just wanna say that no matter the amount of damage I might cause, I will _always_ be the victor! Yeah! Hercule!" A booming voice spoke out through the crowd and everyone's attention was on the one named Hercule. Hercule stood tall with a fist against his hip and his other hand holding a peace sign in the air as he continued to shout.

"CELL! I wanna tell you that you're goin' _down_ today by yours truly! The mighty Hercule will bring a new pain into your world and I assure you that you'll go on cryin' back to your momma!" Hercule shouted as he glared at the android's back, the camera man having focused in on his face.

"_Oooo_, I'm _so _scared!" Yamcha joked, cracking the tension between the skilled fighters. Everyone laughed as Hercule's lackeys turned to face the fighters, the red headed woman turned with hands to her chest and a scowl on her face.

"You jerks leave Hercule alone! He's the one that's going to defeat Cell and everyone is going to thank him! So, all of y'all better keep quiet!" The woman screamed, her eyes filled with passion as she believed Hercule was their mighty hero.

"I don't know if you should fight, man." Goku began, walking forward towards the tall martial artist and stood face to face with him. "He's a strong fighter and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I'm not sure if you know what you're doing." Goku's conviction was sincere but, Hercule only looked down at the shorter blonde haired warrior.

"Are you tellin' me that I'm not strong enough to fight an over-grown monster? Ha! Well, sorry to hurt your feelings little man but, you should just go home already because this fight is already over!"

"I'm warning you, you all should leave now before any of you get seriously injured! You don't know how powerful he is!"

"Powerful? Don't you know who I am, boy? Apparently not! I _am_ the mighty Hercule and I _am_ the Worlds Champ! No one is too powerful for me! I'll give him the ol' one-two and he'll just be a smear on the history books! Ha ha ha ha!" Hercule laughed heartily in front of Goku, undeterred by the warnings of the shorter man.

Goku turned away while shaking his head. He looked to Gohan and as soon as he neared him, he placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a forced smile.

"Mr. Satan sir, let me fight first! I am your top student and I shall not let you down! Please, Mr. Satan!" The blonde haired fighter in white begged.

"Why not? I mean, you _are_ my student and you've learned well! Let's see how you fight against this guy." Hercule chuckled as he crossed his thick arms over his chest, his eyes closed as his student beamed with excitement.

"Thank you, Mr. Satan! I won't let you down!"

"You better fight like your life depended on it, Caroni. I expect you to fight hard!" The fat fighter in the swimsuit shouted.

"You should know he won't get away with anything, Piroshki." Caroni smirked, a rose appearing out of nowhere in his hand as he brought it up to his nose. "The ladies love me, I must fight for their honor." He smiled romantically and smelled the rose. A new attitude popped up as soon as Hercule let him fight and the Z fighters looked on in dumb-founded amazement.

"He's actually going to fight Cell?" Yamcha asked the group though no one in particular.

"He's actually going to get killed, more like it." Ali scoffed, her face blank and her eyebrow twitching as the fighter named Caroni began to twirl as he stepped into the ring.

Caroni's blue eyes turned Ali and with a wink, he tossed the single rose in her direction. Ali caught it swiftly and by accident, her instincts kicking in by not letting anything fall. "Hold onto that for me okay, sweetheart?"

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes, chuckling as Ali was frozen in shock. "Looks like someone has a boyfriend."

Ali looked to the ground with a deep blush on her face. Her hand grasped the rose and crushed the fragile flower. She looked up at Caroni who still kept his blue eyes on her, a smile playing on his lips. She began to charge her hand and the flower quickly burned. She held her hand out and dropped the burned flower on the desert sand.

"I hope you die." Ali chuckled as the ashes took to the wind and the look on Caroni's face flashed a hint of anger.

Caroni looked over at Cell who stood in the middle of the ring; Cell's eyes were closed and his face twitched in annoyance. His arms were crossed over his chest just as it had always been since the warriors first arrived.

"Come on, you ugly monster. Let's see what you've got." Caroni fell into a fighting stance that had never been seen before. A combination of dance and martial arts were being used as Caroni balanced on his tip toes, his hands in the air as he began to twirl and move towards Cell.

As soon as the gay dancer came in range of Cell, he pulled out a large bouquet of roses and danced around the android all while smelling them and twirling. He laughed a few times yet, no one laughed with him.

"What is he _doing_? A mating call?" Yamcha cracked off again, relieving the tension once again as everyone laughed, including the TV announcer and the camera man.

Cell had enough. This man wasn't worth his time. The only person he wanted to fight was Goku and in the end, he was going to kill him. Cell's fingers began to claw into his biceps from the rage he was trying to suppress. Frieza's cells on having the highest elegance were waning very thin and it was time to get rid of this pest. Cell began to power-up, allowing the energy to start sweeping around him in a whirlwind and take the man with him.

Sending him flying into the air, Cell sighed as the high-pitched screams silenced and a loud boom took it's place. Caroni landed hard in the desert floor right outside the ring in a hole shaped to his body. The woman ran over to him and knelt down, her frantic cries annoying to say the least.

"Oh, Caroni, are you alright?" She managed to say through all the screeching.

"Y-yeah, Pizza..." He smiled and all but three of his teeth fell out.

Pizza pulled her hands up to her mouth and made a small gagging sound before calming. "Um, Caroni?" She began to point to his mouth where the fighter gave her a questionable look.

He pulled his hand to his mouth and felt the three teeth left. With the highest scream a man could make and sitting up and on his knees, he began to cry. "Oh, God! My teeth! My beautiful teeth! The ladies won't love me anymore! I'll have to get dentures!"

With sobs that could shake a soap opera, Piroshki walked over and picked his friend up and walked him back over to the camera man and Hercule. As Caroni passed the camera, he gave a 'sexy' smile and both the camera man and the TV announcer retracted in horror. Caroni cried away from the fighters as he sat in the dirt.

"It's my turn now!" Shouted Piroshki. His thick accent was muffled by the large metal helmet and so, as if on cue, Piroshki took off the helmet and crushed it in his hands, tossing it into the air and swallowing it like it was a piece of popcorn. "You cannot defeat Piroshki!" He shouted again and began to spin his arms in circles, gaining momentum as he charged Cell head-on.

Cell rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, his hand flew up in front of him as he targeted the fat behemoth running towards him. With the slightest push of his body and his energy, Piroshki stopped three feet away and began to fly backwards at an alarming rate. Piroshki flew so fast that not even Hercule and the camera crew could get out of the way quick enough, having been crushed by the large man.

Hands flailed underneath the large man and almost every warrior, including Goku, gave a bored sigh and rubbed their heads.

"Come on, Goku," Cell's silky deep voice rang out.

Everyone turned their attention towards the android standing in the middle of the ring. Cell's head was tilted to the right and his finger was beckoning the Saiyan to come fight him.

"I know it's in your blood for a great and unforgettable battle." With a smirk, Cell chuckled lightly as his finger kept calling Goku over.

Gohan looked up at his father and watched with wide eyes as his father's eyes glaze over with hate. As if feeling his son begging him, Goku looked at Gohan and smiled, patting his shoulder and letting him know everything was okay. Gohan reluctantly nodded and watched his father walk away from the group and stand at the bottom of the white marble steps. With a deep breath calming his nerves, he stepped into the ring, the TV announcer shouting incoherently about Goku's every move and the style of his hair.

"This golden fighter is walking up to Cell right now! How will he do against the monster? How do you feel about this, Her- Hercule?" The TV announcer looked around and finally his eyes landed on Hercule confronting Goku and pressing the shorter man out of his way.

"Watch it, pretty boy! Let a _real_ man handle this!" Hercule laughed heartily and looked towards Cell with his hands on his hips. "This'll be over in no time at all!"

Hercule crouched down in a fighting position as Goku walked down to the stair before the ring and watched as Hercule began to howl in a deep guttural tone and moved his hands into different fighting stances and watched as Cell rubbed his face in absolute disgust.

"I have no time for this," Cell said as Hercule jumped and flew towards. With a stiff arm, he knocked Hercule back and into a small mountain about three hundred feet away from the ring. "Please, Goku, let us finally begin."

Hercule's hand struggled to reach up and out of the rock. A soft hand latched onto his and pulled up quickly, receiving the curses and groans of a very damaged super star. Hercule coughed out a few small rocks and dirt from his mouth and looked into the beauty of a pink haired goddess. Her pink eyes were so bright, her iris' the only showing him that yes, they were eyes and not jewels as he gleamed like a little school boy.

As he regained his balance, he straightened his legs and chuckled lightly as he pulled his arm away and stood tall with his hands on his hips. "Don't hurt yourself there, little lady! We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the sheer strength of my..." Hercule bent down a tad and flexed his arms in front of her. "bulging muscles." Hercule flaunted his eyebrows at Ali and she sighed in disgust.

"I was hoping you would be dead." She said with no remorse for his failing way of flirting. Ali walked to the edge of the mountain and looked back at the super star. "I hope you can fly." With a smirk, Ali lept off the edge and fell gracefully down the five hundred feet of dangerous mountain side.

Hercule's mouth hung open and his eyes bulged out of his head as he watched Ali walk back towards the group. "All tricks... all tricks, I tell ya..." he gulped as he dropped to his stomach and crawled towards the edge of the mountain. The height began to make him dizzy and he gulped back the bile coming up his throat.

* * *

><p>The fight between Cell and Goku commenced as the sun hung directly above the small crowd of fighters. All eyes followed and watched as Goku and Cell had disappeared in blinding speed yet, only a few were able to still catch up with the speeding fighters. Ali, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo's heads turned slightly as the fighters invisibly darted back and forth; the TV announcer was yelling as his camera man was desperately trying to find the fighters as they flew in the air.<p>

"Come on, you! You're getting paid for this!" The TV announcer shouted at him, the microphone was in a death grip in his hand.

"They're moving too fast, Jimmy! I can't get a shot of them!" The camera man desperately shouted back, his camera moving back and forth through the pristine blue sky.

"The station is going to kill us." The TV announcer shouted mournfully.

"Got 'em!" The camera man finally shouted, bringing the TV announcer out of his slight depression as Cell knocked Goku down and into the ground. The ground rumbled underneath their feet as the ground broke underneath the Saiyan. A cloud of dirt columned up and into the sky, covering Goku as he shot back into the air.

"Where, where, where?" The TV announcer shouted, his hands on the camera man's shoulders as he shook him with excitement as he watched the column of dirt furiously.

"Up there!" Pizza shouted, her thin and gloved finger pointed as Cell and Goku were locked in a hand grip on each other.

The electricity swarmed around the two fighters, their powers sky-rocketing as they each held their ground and pushed back feverishly against the other fighter.

"Well, well, Goku, I see you've improved."

"How would you know, Cell? We've never fought before!" Goku shouted through clenched teeth.

"Your power against Frieza was never this high, you must've really trained hard for absolutely nothing!" Cell shouted, pulling his arm back and elbowing Goku in the face, knocking the Saiyan for a loop.

Goku quickly recovered from the lousy hit and kicked Cell square on the side of his ribs, bending the android sideways and feeling the cracking of his ribs on his foot. Goku flipped backwards in mid-air and aimed a well-placed energy blast at Cell's head. As soon as the hit connected, Goku dropped from the sky and landed easily on the tiled ring, the rules of the martial arts tournaments replaying in his head.

Cell's body twitched in mid-air and finally a growl sounded from his throat. "You'll pay for that, Goku!" Cell shouted, his hands pulled back towards his side and in a ball.

"N-No!" Goku shouted, pulling his hands in the same position as Cell. "Cell, you'll destroy the ring with a blast like that!"

"Oh, it won't hit the ring." Cell smirked and chuckled. "Now, don't move."

"I won't let you!"

"Ka-me..."

"Ka-me..."

"Ha-me..."

"Ha-me..."

"HAA!"

"HAA!"

The two fighters propelled their powerful blasts towards each other, having them connect in the middle between the two. They pressed with all of their energy towards each other, their faces in a tangled struggle for dominance of the energy beam war.

Finally, Goku pressed off with his foot and began to power up his blast with every amount of energy he had left in his body and watched as the energy connection began to press towards Cell. Goku kept on pushing, kept on pressing his energy into the beam and watched as it got further and further away from him.

"Take this, Cell!" Goku shouted, having the Kamehameha wave explode from out of his hands and engulf the smaller and weaker beam Cell had shot from his hands.

"No!" Cell shouted as the energy beam engulfed his upper body.

Goku ended the barrage of the Kamehameha wave on Cell as the body fell towards the ground and hit the dirt with a loud thud and a tiny crater formed underneath the lifeless body.

All the fighters ran over towards the fallen body of Cell, surprised that it had ended so quickly.

"Great job, Goku! You did it!" Krillan shouted, smiling as the other fighters continued to watch the fallen body of Cell.

"No, he has my Cell's, he can still regenerate! Everyone, move!" Piccolo shouted, grabbed Gohan by the white cape he wore and flying away from the fallen body along with the other fighters.

Goku stood firm as the body began to squirm on the ground. With an impressive jump, the body landed on it's feet and began to strain and turn in every direction as the blistered burns began to giggle slightly and then finally erupt into the other half of Cell.

"I might say that was quite impressive but, you've still got a lot more to go if you're wanting to kill me, Goku." Cell smirked as the Saiyan's face erupted in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please please review! I'm begging! I hate to beg, seriously. Anyways, review and hoped ya'll enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Power

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! It's been almost forever since I've updated and it has been my fault. I'm gonna cut to the chase and thank daughterofrisingsun, Vegetrunks, Son Chia and the anonymous dude for reviewing! I'm so excited for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai... Blah, blah, blah...**

**Chapter Nineteen: Power**

"Goku! You cannot be serious!" Ali yelled, her hand shot across the small and muscular chest of Gohan. She pushed the boy behind her and held his shoulders as her aura flickered around her.

"I am serious. He's the only one that can defeat Cell." Goku gave a genuine smile and looked at Gohan who was trying to peak behind Ali's muscular body.

"I will not allow such an absurd and stupid decision occur! How dare you threaten the life of a child, _your_ child, and sign his death certificate just like that." Ali stood proudly but, she barred her teeth as Goku neared her and the young boy.

"She's right, Goku! Gohan will get killed if you put him up against Cell!" Krillan voiced as he walked up and stood next to Ali.

"I agree with them, Goku. You're only putting Gohan's life in danger." Trunks also spoke up, appearing on the other side of Ali, creating a barrier of sorts to try and protect Gohan from his deranged father.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Ali. Goku, you cannot do this to him." Piccolo said, standing still in his spot but, keeping a close eye on the Saiyan warrior.

"You just want him to die quickly and painlessly, don't you, Kakarot? That's why you're sending him in." Everyone spun around to see Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest plate and his dark eyes glued to his rival.

"I am not trying to kill him, guys. Gohan is the one who'll save the Earth, I know this. Please, you have to believe me." Goku pleaded, his hands out in front of him as he looked into each of the eyes of every warrior that was standing there.

Gohan placed his hand on Ali's arm, pressing against her and slightly pushing her out of the way. His bright blue eyes looked up at his father and with determination and pride, Gohan walked to his father and looked up into the same features he now had.

"I'll do it, Dad."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. Their eyes bulged from their sockets and their arms hung down straight towards the ground.

"That's my son." Goku smiled as he patted his son on the back and watched as the young boy gave a smile.

"That's ridiculous, Goku. You know it." Ali said as she turned away from Goku and the group. She walked to the edge of the cliff they all stood on and looked down at Cell who waited impatiently with his foot tapping.

"Come on, Goku. I know you're stalling; let's just get this over with already." Cell shouted, his cold glare watching the Super Saiyan.

Gohan took off his shoulder pads and cape and tossed them to the dirt with ease. His body felt good without the weighted pressure and he jumped into the air, landing gracefully on the ground below.

"You can do it, Gohan!" Goku shouted, his face bruising and his smile irremovable.

The TV announcer and the camera man looked at each other and gave a shrug of the shoulders. The camera man turned to zoom in on the young blonde haired boy and with a deep breath, the TV announcer started his speech.

"Well folks, I don't know what we have here but, it looks as if this little boy is taking an order! Is the monster, Cell, hungry? Who knows what kind of delectable and scrumptious foods the evil monster will ask for!" The camera man shook his head as his camera focused in on Gohan and the fighting pose he got into.

"What is this? It looks like the delivery boy is going to be _fighting_ the monster? Is this world truly out of hero's? Where is Hercule?" The TV announcer dramatically shouted into his microphone, his glasses catching the light and his slicked back hair shining in the desert sun.

Gohan held his guard and watched as Cell floated into the air. His eyes never left the androids movements and never once did he blink.

"Hey Cell, catch!" Goku shouted, tossing a small object towards the android.

With a swift swipe of his arm, Cell caught the speeding dot and grasped his hand around it. He looked down into his now open palm and his brow ridge raised as the small object turned into a tiny green bean.

"Eat it! I wouldn't want this fight to be one sided!" Goku shouted up at him and watched as Cell placed the bean in his mouth, chewing the chalky substance.

"Goku! What the hell did you give him?" Krillan shouted, noticing the sensu bean pouch in Goku's hand. "Oh, my God! You gave him a _sensu bean_?" Krillan shouted, alerting all the warriors around him.

Ali, Trunks and Vegeta looked over their shoulders with hatred in their eyes. Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo stood with arms hanging at their sides and their mouths gaping.

"You really _are_ trying to kill him, aren't you, Goku?" Ali asked, her eyes raging as she turned her head back towards Gohan and watched as the little boy floated into the air and stopped when he was on the same level as Cell.

"Are you ready to die, Gohan?" Cell asked, launching himself at the young boy.

…

With courageous strength and an iron will, Gohan was still standing. He'd been sent flying into the rock formations that sprout from the desert sand and had kept getting up to keep taking the beating Cell was giving him.

Cell's hand smacked the young boy, sending him flying sideways at speeds that seemed impossible to reach yet, Cell seemed to have gotten faster and ended up ahead of the boy, kicking his limp body upwards and into the sky, watching as the young Super Saiyan screamed in agony.

Cell smirked and fazed out and then reappeared ahead of the teen, raising his balled fists above his head and unleashing it on the stomach of Gohan, watching as he was hurled into the ground with unbelievable strength. The crash of Gohan's body against the hard desert sand and rock shook the earth around the warriors and the sound of the boom deafened them as they watched in horror as the little boy was torn apart by the android.

Ali's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the massacre and slow death take over the young warrior. '_He doesn't deserve this, Ali! Go fight for him!_' a familiar voice sounded through her head. The unmistakable voice of Bardock let loose the tears she desperately didn't want to shed but, once his voice spoke to her, she knew she had to.

With a violent head turn and a dangerous walk towards Goku, Ali grabbed the front shirt of the young warriors father and shook him as the tears fell down her face. "I don't know what kind of father you are but, your boy is being killed out there! You're just standing there with that stupid smile on your face hoping that maybe he'll defeat Cell? You're a lunatic, Kakarot! How dare you!" Ali shouted, her voice laced with tears and rage as she gripped onto his shirt, looking directly into his eyes. Her Saiyan blood was boiling and her heart was breaking every second she heard Gohan scream from his father.

"Kakarot, if you do not go and help your son, I will." She glared hard into his blue eyes, watching the smile he had on his face. Goku looked into Ali's eyes and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Bardock's voice was still preaching in Ali's head, begging her to just walk away and go help the boy, even if it meant her life would be put at stake. "I'm not asking you, Goku. I _will_ help your son." Ali let go of Goku's shirt and walked back to the edge of the cliff and rejoined Trunks and Vegeta.

Trunks' hand rubbed Ali's shoulder but, the stubborn and hard-headed woman knocked away his comforting hand, ending her tears and watching as Gohan was being beaten with inches of his life.

"He's okay, guys. He's gonna beat him." Goku said, his eyes glued to his son. "I know he is."

The warriors looked towards their unofficial leader and saw the proud stance his body held. Ali looked back towards Cell, who had Gohan on his knees panting and gasping for air. His body was laced in deep cuts and the blood was slowly trickling down his tan skin.

"Come on, boy. Aren't you going to fight? Aren't you going to at least try and save your precious planet from being destroyed?" Cell taunted, his lips curled into a hateful smile as Gohan began to stand.

Gohan stood tall and looked the monster straight into his eyes, not frightened at all. "I don't want to fight you, Cell. Don't make me kill you."

Cell looked shocked and then composed himself. He closed his eyes and chuckled then burst into an all out laughter that the warriors could hear.

"You don't want to fight? Oh, how original, Gohan. Yet, you will have to if you want to save the Earth. And did I hear that correctly? Did you just threaten to kill me?" Cell crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the little boy stood proud, a mirror image of his father. "Don't make me laugh; you can't touch me, kid."

"No, maybe not right now but, I think it's important that you know exactly what's going to happen if you push me." Gohan looked to the ground, his eyes distant yet, alive with fire as he brought up memories from long ago. "When I was just a little boy, a Saiyan warrior named Raditz came to the Earth. He was just like you, Cell; he enjoyed hurting others, especially my dad. Raditz continued his ruthless torture and I was trapped in his spaceship but, I could still hear my father scream. Each time he cried out in agony, my heart cried out along with him. The pain I felt from not being able to help him was maddening. Then, something happened. I snapped. The pain that I felt was so great that I lost myself in it. The furious blinding force began to surge through me and I knew only one thing: I had to help my dad no matter what."

Gohan looked to the left, his memories of Radtiz and his father were coming at him full swing and the images were just as clear now as they were back then. The moment he broke the space pod, the moment Raditz looked at him in sheer terror and the moment his eyesight went red were so vivid that Gohan couldn't stop himself from ramming his small body into the thought to be unbreakable Saiyan armor.

"That was the first I had discovered that I had a hidden power and I still had no idea where it came from or how to use it. Fortunately, those were the things Piccolo was determined to teach me. I think Piccolo recognized my power for what it was; he knew the only way it would surface is if I was faced with a crisis so great that I had no other choice than to use it. This was not a voluntary choice on my part. It was more like a feeling; a gut reaction that wasn't mine to control. Once again, I lost myself and the power emerged. Piccolo knew this would happen but, I don't think even he expected my power to be as great as it was."

Gohan looked back at Cell who was now immersed in the tale he was telling.

"I would learn even more about my hidden abilities while we were on Namek, fighting against Frieza. Krillan was hurt really bad but, I knew there was still a chance to save him. I tried to get to him as fast as I could but, before I have a chance to do anything, Frieza was right there, laughing. Krillan, my friend, was sinking to the bottom of that lake, dying, and Frieza was enjoying every minute of it. That cold blooded monster had hurt my friend. I didn't care if he was the most powerful monster in the whole universe, I didn't care if he could blow up planets with just the power of his finger. All I knew was that I had to help my friend and that the only way to get to him was through Frieza."

Gohan felt the pain and the anger rise in him as he remembered being in the air, his hands pushing the energy blasts out of his hands and down into the body of Frieza. His anger had boiled up and over his reserved nature and now, his wrath was bringing the most feared ruler down.

"I still don't know how it happened; my memories of those moments aren't really all that clear. I was lost in a raging form of emotion, unable to control my actions. It was like a switch had been pulled, something opened up deep inside of me and nothing could stop my power from raging to the surface. For those few moments, I was unstoppable. Once unleashed, the hidden power in me was enough to being the all mighty tyrant crashing down to his knees. That was a long time ago and since then, I've gotten much stronger; my dad even thinks I'm as strong as he is now. He took that into account when he realized that if I had been pushed too far, there's no telling how powerful I'd become and there's no telling what kind of damage that power might cause."

Gohan pulled his fists to his side and tightened them as hard as he could. He looked hard into his rough hands, the hands an eleven year old shouldn't have.

Cell began to chuckle, then it turned into an all out laugh once again as he looked down at the young boy in front of him. "An interesting story but, it didn't work."

"What?"

"Well, not in the way you intended but, you have given me something to work for."

Gohan was flabbergasted. He was stunned. Cell's bright pink eyes looked hard at him as the android dropped his arms to his sides and cocked his head at Gohan.

"This hidden power of yours intrigues me. And now that I know about it, I'm determined to see it all myself!" Cell launched himself at the boy, his arm across his chest and slamming into the teen and sending him flying through a mountain of rock. Cell kept on the kid, never losing track of his movements as he punched Gohan's face and watched as a trail of blood and saliva flew out of his mouth.

Cell dropped the kid down into the sand and dirt, crushing his head under the heavy weight of his foot. "What's wrong with you? Give into your anger! Lose control! Show me your hidden power; it's the only way to save yourself!"

Gohan groaned as he tried desperately to pull away from Cell's boot that was pressing hard into his head.

"You stubborn child! Get mad!" Cell screamed, his boot now off of Gohan as his hand reached down and grabbed a fist-full of blonde hair and hoisted the child up into the air, punching his face over and over, releasing the blood from the Gohan's face and letting the the child scream out in pain once again. Cell pulled his free fist back and unleashed the hard strike into Gohan's face, sending him flying into another rock.

"It looks as if the delivery boy is being delivered a beating of infinite proportions!" The TV announcer yelled, his microphone up to his face again as he reported the damage as the camera man recorded everything. "Hercule! You're back! When will you save this boy from his untimely demise? Please say you're going to fight the monstrous Cell!" The TV announcer raised his microphone up to Hercule who in turn laughed out loud.

"Well, once that boy gets the snot beaten out of him, then maybe that Cell will be shown who's boss!" Hercule laughed out.

"Does that mean you'll fight Cell? Did you hear that folks? Hercule is going to fight Cell!" The TV announcer shouted into the camera while a stunned Hercule shivered in fear.

"Oh no! My stomach! I think I'm gonna die! Oh!" Hercule spun around and shouted loud enough for those around him to hear, he dropped to his knees and clenched his stomach, feigning a sickness.

"What is this? It looks as if the all mighty Hercule has just gotten a stomach virus! How will the Earth be saved?"

"Oh, Hercule! Are you okay?" Pizza called out, rushing to the 'fallen' Hercule as her small glove-covered hands reached for his shoulder to see if he was okay.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm the World's Champ!" He whispered back at her, his eyes very dangerous and almost threatening. He was crouched down and held his stomach, glaring at the other fighters and giving them a warning they knew all too well.

"So, you'll fight?" The TV announcer asked.

"Of course I will! Ha ha ha-... oh, my stomach!' Hercule cried out, faking another bout of sickness.

…

Gohan lept away from Cell after landing a hard kick to his face. He rose in the air, his power surging through his veins as he powered up and blasted an energy blast from his palm and at the deadly monster. He held new cuts to his face and new blood seeped from them and dared to get into his eyes.

"Missed me." Cell chuckled behind Gohan.

Gohan spun around enough just to see Cell's fist fly into his face, sending him back into the earth and creating a small crater in the ground. Cell landed softly away from the boy as he watched Gohan begin to stand up. Cell lifted a finger and pointed it in the direction of Gohan, an evil smirk crossing his face as a pink beam was sent shooting out and towards Gohan.

Gohan watched with wide eyes and bent his body backwards, watching in slow motion as the bright pink beam flew right above his head. As he brought himself back up, Gohan watched as Cell continued to fire the beams, sending them as if they were nothing.

"Be careful, Gohan! That's Frieza's finishing move that killed Vegeta!" Krillan shouted, his eyes wide as the boy realized where he had seen that move before.

Vegeta looked at the bald warrior, hate filled his stressed features. "Shut your mouth, idiot!" Vegeta hissed as he turned his attention back to the boy who continued to dodge the pink beams.

Ali looked at her little brother, watching as the anger grew inside of him. She shook her head and concentrated on Gohan's nimble dodging maneuvers.

The last beam Gohan dodged, the young boy looked back to see the carved hole inside a rock behind him. As he turned his attention back to Cell, the android was in front of him with arms wide and soon, those wide arms clenched around his shoulders and arms.

Cell laughed manically as Gohan began to scream out in pain. The sound of his bones rubbing together and the muscle being stretched and began to burn from the pressure Cell applied.

"Face it: you're going to die and no one can stop me! Except for you, Gohan. Except for you!" Cell laughed as he squeezed tighter, his arms crushing the young boy and refusing his lungs to gain the vital air he needed to keep breathing.

"Goku! Ugh! Stop him!" Piccolo shouted, his heart breaking as the mental link between the young warrior and himself was becoming too much to bare.

Cell grunted in disapproval, squeezing tighter and tighter as he watched the young boy struggle against his hard body. "Come on, I know this hurts. What are you waiting for? I can feel your bones beginning to crack; if you're going to act, you should do it now."

Gohan's screams were now deafening to Cell, the boy seemed as if he wanted to cry and the screams carried to the warriors standing on the cliff. Piccolo watched in horror as his young pupil and his friend was being crushed in the android's arms and he struggled with just standing there watching as Gohan was begging and pleading for his father to help him. The mental link was struggling to stay clear as Gohan faded back in between pain, anger and sadness as his father continued to watch with a small smile on his face.

"Goku, you can keep standing there all you want but, I can't let this go on!" Piccolo shouted, his black eyes burning into Goku.

"No, you're not!" Goku shouted back, his bright blue eyes filled with anger as Piccolo finally broke the straw. Goku had enough of everyone telling him what to do with his son and now, they were all going to know. "You and I both know you're not strong enough to fight Cell. So wait, just a little bit longer."

"For what? For Gohan to get killed? For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?" Piccolo shouted back.

"Wait until he has no choice. And then, right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out, he'll awaken his furious inner strength." Goku calmly replied back as he looked back to his son who was still in the bone-crushing hold of Cell.

"Come on! Get angry! It makes you mad to be in such pain!" Cell shouted at Gohan, continuing the crushing strength on the young boy's body.

"Enough of this, Goku! You're wrong about your son! Gohan may have that power but, it doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you!"

Goku spun around and looked at Piccolo with fear in his eyes. He looked back to his son as he still struggled to keep alive against this monstrous strength he couldn't fight.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking?" Piccolo shouted, having all the eyes of every warrior on him as he pleaded for the child's life. "He's not thinking about strength or competition; he's wondering why his father is standing there and letting him die! And so your son may be the most powerful person on this world but, he is still a scared eleven year old boy! I'd rather die than wait!" Piccolo shouted.

Ali looked to Piccolo and nodded, watching as the Namekian removed his shoulder pads and cape and turban.

"Krillan, throw me a sensu bean!" Goku shouted, his arm outstretched as Krillan dug into the bag at his side.

Cell watched as the boy had given up in his arms and dropped him unceremoniously to the dirt with a chuckle playing on his lips.

Goku and the others were stunned to see Cell had let go of him, the sensu bean being forgotten as they watched Cell look down at the worn out boy who sucked in hard, deep breaths of air to refill his crushed lungs.

"Stubborn creature. You refuse to fight back despite all the pain that I inflict on you. Perhaps you would respond better to the pain of your dear old friends!" Cell laughed out as he turned to the group of warriors who still took to the cliff.

Gohan's eyes widened as he heard Cell fly off towards them, his body miraculously having regained enough strength to sit up and cry out to the android to stop.

Goku and the others watched as Cell neared them, Piccolo jumping into the air to intercept Cell who easily dodged the Namekian's slow reflexes. Cell landed easily on the cliff next to Krillan who looked up at the monster in freight. With a quick swipe, Cell had taken the bag of sensu beans from Krillan's hands and looked at them in his palm.

"These are those nifty sensu beans, right? You wouldn't mind if I held onto them?" Cell smirked as Krillan's face filled itself with fear.

"I was too late!" Goku whispered.

"Damn it, Cell!" Piccolo shouted, having landed next to Goku as they all watched Cell jump into the sky and take off towards Gohan.

Cell landed with a soft touch and looked down at the small brown pouch in his hands. "With these out of the way, I wouldn't even have to fight them myself." Cell chuckled as Gohan held himself on his hands and knees.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" Gohan asked, his eyes watching dangerously as Cell cocked his head at the boy.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power. And if your friends end up dead, you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn!" Cell shouted, his eyes turning back to the warriors who stood readying for a fight.

"Please, don't do this! If you unleash my power, I won't be able to stop it! I'll kill you!" Gohan shouted at him, begging him to stop this senseless violence.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, Gohan, I assure you once I've had my fill, I'll stop you myself!"

"This is it! Cell is about to make his move!" Piccolo shouted, falling into his fighting stance as Cell's laughter carried throughout the desert.

Gohan powered up and launched himself at Cell, only to be kicked backwards and sent crashing into the ground.

"I won't let him do this!" Ali shouted, her power shooting up drastically and her aura surrounding her body. "I'll end this!" Her body charged with electricity and as she pressed all of her power out, her golden aura encased her in a legendary colour. Her body was pumped of the fabled strength and her hair spiked downwards in a golden mess as she glared at Cell.

Her golden body jumped into the air and flew down in lightning speed towards Cell. With a well-placed kick to the head, Cell flew away from her and Gohan and into another large mountain far from the two warriors. Ali fell to her knees and gently picked the boy's head up, seeing up close how bad the damage truly was.

"Oh, Gohan..." Ali sighed as she pulled the boy up and into her arms, his body slacking against her golden one. Ali's blue eyes raged as she felt Cell's energy near and with a quick jump, she tossed the boy into the air, firing a large blast into the ground to create a plume of dirt and smoke to shade herself and Gohan. She looked into the air to see Gohan falling back down and with a quick and gentle grab, she fell back towards the Earth, landing on her toes and sinking to her knees as she saw Cell hovering in the air and looking around.

"I will kill you, woman! Show yourself if you're not afraid of dying!" Cell shouted, his fists to his sides as he looked between the warriors on the cliff and where Gohan had once been. Cell searched furiously in the air for the woman; he forgot her android powers and cursed himself for letting her even near him. Who knew what kind of strength she possessed in such a power Super Saiyan state.

Ali placed Gohan on the dirt and he watched as she stood and kept her blue eyes on the monster. With a stealthy leap into the air, Ali came face to face with Cell and watched as he grew angry that she had just appeared out of nowhere. He growled and with a swing of his fist, Ali dodged his hand and brought her knee up into his stomach, her hand pressing against his back to drive her knee deeper into his abdomen.

Ali pulled her knee out and pushed the android down and held herself in a one handed handstand on his shoulder, gathering energy for a heavy and deep blast with her free hand. Ali shouted and released the blast, watching as the pink ball drove Cell away and into the ground, watching as a brilliant light exploded all around them. Ali kept her eyes open, knowing that would blast would have done nothing but scratch him up.

Cell wedged himself out of the ground and looked up at Ali as she held fast and steady in the air. "Why you wretched woman! I'll rip you apart!"

"Come on, Cell. Hit me with your best shot." Ali shouted back, her deep voice bringing Cell out of his rage as she landed on the ground a good twenty feet away from him. "I am not afraid of you, Cell. I'm an old woman who has seen some of the worst and most gruesome deaths in the history of the universe but, for you trying to kill a child, a child that didn't deserve such a beating because his father wanted him to bring out his true power, is something I cannot let stand. I may not be the most saintly person here; I've got blood covering every inch of me. But I won't stand the killing of a helpless child!"

"Oh, how heroic. I hope they have greeting cards in Hell; you can't kill me so, why do you stand in my way?" Cell chuckled as he looked at Ali and the way the golden aura swarmed around her.

"Because I have a son to fight for and I'm not letting him down!" Ali shouted, launching herself at Cell.

Cell smirked and dodged her every punch, chuckling as she completely missed over and over again. He smiled when she brought her leg up to knee him again only to have caught her and pressing his hand against her chest, a light beginning to glow and an explosion sounding while the dirt and dust swarmed around the two fighters.

Piccolo, Trunks and the others watched as the dust began to settle, only to see Ali fly towards their cliff and crash with her back against the edge, falling down into the dirt a hundred feet below with a hard thud.

The golden aura still teemed around her, her golden and spiked hair falling into her face. With a power she didn't know she had in her, Ali pushed herself up slowly; the pain from being blasted point blank was enough for someone to give up, let alone die. As she pressed herself up and gasped in a much need breath of air, Ali looked up at Cell with fury that was unparalleled.

"Come on, don't tell me you've already had enough. You barely put up a fight. Even Gohan lasted longer than you did." Cell taunted, walking towards her slowly as Ali struggled to even hold herself on her knees, her whole body shaking and begging to give up. "Is the mighty and proud Saiyan princess too weak to even save a helpless child? What happened to the heroic speech you just gave? Weren't you supposed to put me in my place?" Cell gave an up roaring laughter as he watched the woman struggle to stand.

"I am not going to lay down and watch you kill that boy." Ali whispered, her armor around her neck having been blown off and the dark green fabric ripped and covered in blood. Ali pressed her hand against her chest, feeling the warm blood seep out of the fresh stitches.

"He reminds you of your own child, doesn't he, Ali? Where is your son, hmmm? Dead like all the other pitiful Saiyans?"

"No, he's alive Cell and I would love to see him tear you apart." Ali smirked as she stood up, her body continuing to shake as she gave an evil smile and held up her right arm, feeling her ki travel to her palm and begin to create that infamous and deadly energy many feared from within the galaxy.

A small pink ball surrounded by black crackling lightning formed in her hand and aimed itself at Cell.

"What is that?" Cell asked, stopping in his tracks to watch the woman chuckle evilly.

"A move that has killed millions of people for Lord Frieza, that has purged and destroyed countless planets in the name of the Planetary Trade Organization, that has leveled cities with no remorse or care for the inhabitants. I was the right hand man of Lord Frieza's army and I was the most feared woman to have ever been born. I know that I won't be strong enough but, it doesn't mean I can't go out with a bang, right?" Ali lowered her brows and glared hard into Cell's bright pink eyes that begged her to continue. "My son is alive and well and I wouldn't put him in harms way even if it meant saving this stupid planet I'm on right now. I'll fight to keep him alive, to keep him safe and to keep him from knowing how evil and how terrible his mother was all those years ago. I love my son, even though he might not know it."

"Such a perfect speech for a perfect ending." Cell smirked and held his arms open at his sides, standing only a few feet away from her as she smiled and then looked up at Trunks who watched down and looked at her. His blue eyes confused by hearing all these things from her.

What came next was so sudden, so unpredictable. It seemed so surreal and like it didn't even happen, but it had. Ali and Cell's eyes were only a few inches apart and only one of their lips was pulled into a horrific smile as the other was shocked. One of them chuckled as the other grasped for air, their mind processing what had just happened.

The warm blood traveled down Cell's arm as he felt the tissue and organs surround his bio-mechanical flesh. Ali faltered and the blast she had been readying disappeared as she dropped her arm and looked down at the hand that had pierced her stomach where her armor didn't cover. She gripped onto Cell's arms and looked back up into his eyes.

Ali's wide eyes were filled with shock and her mouth hung open as Cell chuckled and pulled his hand out quickly, hearing Ali gasp and fall to her knees in front of him.

"ALI!" Trunks screamed, his rage boiling as he looked down at his aunt and watched her fall forwards, seemingly lifeless.

"Ali, no!" Gohan screamed, his hand out-stretched as he watched the blood pool around her stomach and her mouth. The warm blood mixed with the sand, creating a mud so unnatural.

"Anyone else care to die today? Now, Goku, can we please continue our fight? I am getting bored with all of these obstacles you're giving me." Cell laughed out loud as the group of warriors watched the monstrous android turn around and walk towards Gohan who was still on his hands and knees. "I hope you're ready to die now, kid. It's the end for you." Cell readied a large blue blast in his hand that hovered right over Gohan's head.

Gohan watched in horror as Cell laughed evilly. "Daddy!" Gohan cried out, his hands digging into the dirt and sand.

"Your father can't save you now, boy! Accept the inevitable and die already!" Cell laughed, his eyes watching as the young boy cried in front of him.

"Not today!" Her voice shouted as the pink blast wedged itself into Cell's back and sent him flying away from Gohan and into the ground far away. A large pink dome with black lightning crackling around it erupted from the ground, shaking the Earth beneath the warriors as the blast detonated. The sky went dark as the powerful blast impacted itself into the Earth, creating a light so blinding most everyone but Ali looked away. She dropped to her knees, feeling the last bit of strength leave her.

"Ali!" Gohan shouted, running over to her and helping her stand back up on her feet. She was so much taller than he was yet, he held her up with all the strength he had left remaining.

"Hey kid." She whispered as the blood smeared against her chin as she smiled at him.

"Ali, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Gohan apologized to her, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the Saiyan woman with her pink hair and pink eyes having returned back to normal.

"It's okay, kid." Ali grunted as she placed her hand on her ripped open stomach and tried to control the bleeding. "Listen to me, Gohan. Defend the planet, save the world, don't let him hurt anymore people. I've come to love this planet just as you have and I have given my life to protect it; it's time for you to do the same." Ali smiled at him as she looked into his blue eyes. She rubbed her free hand through Gohan's hair and kissed the top of his head, leaving a blood-stained kiss in his blonde locks and began floating up towards Trunks, feeling his rough hands grab onto her quickly and pulling her into him.

"Ali..." Gohan whispered, watching as the older woman collapsed into Trunks' arms. Gohan looked down at his hands and saw for the first time someone else's blood covering his skin. The warm blood was beginning to grow cold and he heard as Trunks and the others cried out for Ali to hold on, to stay alive.

It was like a switch had been flipped inside of him and the primal instinct grew as his reserved nature grew cold. He looked at his hands and with tears in his eyes, he cried out in pain, in loss and in agony. He screamed louder as he felt the pain turn into anger, into fear and into destruction as Cell's energy came back to life. He clenched his hands together and cried out again in hate as he watched his friend get killed and he couldn't help her but watch as she gave her life for him. He hadn't known her from a rock on a beach and yet, she gave her life to save him when he couldn't even defend against Cell.

The blood that was on his hands had dried on as he continued to scream and shake the ground beneath him. It was the strangest feeling and it was a feeling that knocked on his door and he opened it with a grand invitation. He felt the power surge throughout his body, taking his muscles and his bones and fortifying them, making them stronger as he wailed on and on. The dust swirled around him yet, the large golden aura that surrounded him kept that dirt away and covered him only in a golden light that had never been shown to anyone ever before.

Ali sat up with the help of Trunks and Yamcha and felt the ground shake violently under her. She hissed under breath as she kept her hand on her stomach. She knew Gohan was losing it and she knew the hurt he was going through. This was the power Goku had told them about. As she pushed herself up, she looked at the figure of Cell who hovered in the air, watching with his arms crossed over his chest as Gohan was breaking down.

'_Lose yourself, Gohan!_' Ali screamed through her telepathy with Gohan and with her last bit of energy, she leaned into Trunks and Yamcha and watched as the sky darkened. Lightning swarmed around them, thunder booming in the desert sky as Gohan's screams were getting louder and louder, the lightning cascading down around him as he finally let go, as he finally let his true and hidden power take over him and change him into the warrior he was to become.

Ali smiled as she looked down over the ledge, watching as the young boy turned into a hardened young man.

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it. Android 16 had been killed forever ago and let me know how you enjoyed seeing Ali, instead of 16, take the fall for Gohan to transform. I didn't want to use Krillan or Yamcha even though my husband said I should since they always die. Lmao, anyways, let me know and review!  
><strong>**-Laania**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Death

**Author's Note: It's over! It's finally over, over, over! Oh! I am so happy yet, so sad at the same time. Sigh... Well, here you go! Enjoy and remember to review please!**

**Disclaimer: Even at the end of my story, I've yet to receive the copyrights. But, I'm more than thankful that I was able to play with the toys Akira Toriyama let me play with, just for a year. Thank you.**

**Chapter Twenty: Death**

When one experiences death, they are either struck with a great deal of pain or nothing at all. Their whole life gone in an instant and there is no way to bring them back, no matter how many tears you shed nor how many pleas you give to your God and that by some miracle they will come back, even for just a moment to tell you that they love you or just some closure on why they _never_ loved you the way you needed it. But, when you're there and you experience death and watch as it takes someone, you can't help but to think that you're playing God and nothing can hurt you like what happened to that person lying before you, hanging on their last breath. They begin to softly moan, gasping for air as they feel their lungs collapsing and as they reach up with their hand, they're not trying to stretch for their lost loved ones in the Great Beyond but, they're pushing Death away and they're trying to scream out for you, not tell you they love you.

"_Why aren't you helping me?"_ They beg you as you rush to their side and stroke their coarse and unkempt hair.

"_It's okay, I'm right here."_

You watch as they struggle, as they claw at themselves to give their heart to Death and try to stay living with you, the one they love. They watched you struggle and you've watched them struggle ever since you had known them and at some point, you take into consideration that no, this is the time they need to go, that they need that everlasting peace and content. Not one point in their life did they ever have it and though they beg you in their hushed tones and their silent cries in their eyes, you turn away and feel the hot liquid seep down your cheeks, realizing you're not strong enough to save them and that they need peace more than they need you. You cannot be their rock anymore. You cannot hold them up anymore. You cannot supply their venom that had eaten up their body for so many years and now, you realize it while they lie there, helpless and only you can save them.

What if you jumped in front of them to save them? Would you? Would you place yourself in front of Death and say, 'come and get me' and as your fear began to fall away, you find your true colours and the reason why you stood in front of the person you loved to save them. You don't care if they live helpless forever, you only want them for yourself and you would rather die than see them be taken away from you. How selfish can you be? How ungrateful you are for all the living things around you that you want this dying thing to be yours and only yours.

But, that wasn't the case today and that wasn't the case the day before or the day before that. It wasn't the case ten years ago and it hadn't been the case for fifty-seven. I had already been brought back to life once, I didn't need to see the sun again even though it felt good against the cold skin I had and the mechanics working inside of me to keep me alive.

It hadn't been more than a few seconds and I was already feeling myself slipping and I didn't know what to do other than be grateful I was in the arms of someone I loved. And the person that held me back? It was undoubtedly my own son and I was sure he would never find out what I was to him or what he was to me. The most important person in my life and here I was, dying in his arms as he shook me, as he begged God to keep me alive, as he promised Death himself instead of me and as he tried to put himself all around me, to hold me away from Death's grip who was at his shoulder, breathing on his neck.

I wasn't reaching out for that special someone in my life anymore, I wasn't begging Bardock anymore to come and save me, I wasn't trying to escape from Death and for once, I felt good and I felt like I was at peace, content. Keep your arms around me son, I'm right here, I'm still hanging on. I can feel something hitting my face, it's a liquid, it's hot. It's tears. He's screaming, he's crying out for me and yet, I can't hear him. I can only feel his arms hold onto me and his forehead against my limp shoulder. I'm being cradled in his arms, he's holding me like I'm his long lost love and I'm dying right here and right now before he ever got to tell me how much he loved me and how he was sorry it wasn't him instead of me that was losing their battle with death.

It's okay, son. I'm right here, I'm still hanging on.

I'm hanging on only for you, only for you to smile at me when I open my eyes again. Whether that is in the Other World or that is here and by some miracle, Death and God made a deal so that I can look up into your eyes. Those soft and damaged blue eyes that have been through Hell and back. I know, son. I know how you're feeling. Cry into me, I'm here, I'll catch all of your tears. Please don't let me go, hang onto me.

I've come to a conclusion about my life that maybe I wasn't supposed to live, that maybe I was supposed to just be there and that I was merely supposed to birth this young man holding me. I can feel myself slipping further, I don't have much time left to life and I think he knows. He knows I'm not supposed to survive but, he's doing all he can to keep me here just a little bit longer. I realize that all I did under Lord Frieza was a mistake but, it was my mistake I let get out of control. To the children screams that were the only thing keeping you going on a two month purge of a solar system to a few drinks in a lowly bar where the participants weren't the kindest of their species. I have made so many mistakes but, I can't help but to look back and just smile, just smile at the laughter shared between comrades, between friends and all the fights between rivals and the friends you once knew as you watched them succeed into what they were destined to become and where was I? Still hanging on to the little scrap of hope that maybe I would come out of this alive and not end up like the ones that were killed then had their bodies incinerated and then sent out of the vacuum into space where it mixed with the space dust and created some of the most beautiful nebula I had ever seen in my life time.

I watched many friends walk into a bar, walk out and then never return. I remember holding my drink in my hand, my arm leaning against the heavy wood of the bar and watching the entrance through the darkness to see the familiar hair or see the familiar pair of eyes look back at you and smile. Eyes smiled back then, before it was time to die. They seemed so happy, like nothing could take down their high and yet, they'd never return to me. I'd still be sitting there, drink in my hand and my eyes focusing in the darkness to try and find that one someone, to find their smiling eyes like the previous day when they had come in only to find them missing. But, if they never showed, you knew where they were.

They went to Hell and I know Hell. I know the heat and the sweat and the judgment passed onto you like a child who broke a vase and couldn't pin it on someone else because there _was_ no one else. Just you, just you standing there with your eyes cast to the ground, tears filling the brim and your fists clenched and your jaw tightened. You aren't afraid of the judgment but, of the way they'll look at you again once they read over all the things that you'd done.

"_How could you do that?"_ They would ask and all you could do was look away, not look into the horrified faces and see them judge you and that was all they did: judge. How could you live your life under an alien who killed for fun, for delight? How could you regain any sense of humility when all you were was humiliated? How could you grow into a respectful person when all there was around you was constant chaos? Was there no peace? Was there only violence and bloodshed to get by on so that you didn't end up like the one under your hand, crying and begging you to stop? There was no damnation when Lord Frieza came into play. He was automatically the trump card that sent you to Hell, even if you didn't do anything or if you couldn't kill anything but, were the whores that lay huddled with each other that cried at night in the damp and dark cell they were sent back to.

Why am I being shaken? What is going on? Why am I hearing soft rumbles, soft vibrations in my ears as if I'm coming alive again?

I'm coming alive. I'm coming alive...

"I'm coming alive..." My lips moved, I could feel them move. My teeth biting onto my bottom lip to make sure that yes, I'm alive, I'm here. I'm coming back, son and I promise, I'll never leave you again.

"Ali..." It was so soft but, I heard my name and I heard it from him.

'Trunks...' I mouth, and I feel that tug of muscles I hadn't felt in a long time. I'm smiling. Not in a sarcastic or an apologetic kind of way, not in the way that I knew I was going to kill this person and that one moment of fear sends a shiver down your spine but, this was happiness and I knew it.

This is what pure peace and pure happiness felt like. I wasn't leaving anyone behind, certainly not my son.

Is my hand rising? Am I doing that? Open your eyes, Ali, open your eyes and look at your son! Your brilliant, loving, strong son who is holding onto you, who has no clue and no idea that he is your child! Look at those blue, damaged eyes and let him know you're going to be okay! Open them, Ali. Open them!

…

I sucked in a breath and my eyes fluttered open. What felt like a hundred knives were being pushed into my stomach and into the hole I had. I looked up at him with blurry vision but, he looked so perfect. I'm leaving you behind, kid. You're gonna do alright, I know it. You're going to rebuild your time and you're going to hold Bulma and call her mom but, I know who your real mother is and I'll be watching either from up above or down below smiling, watching as you grow into a hardened man and into a caring man because, I never had that, I never felt the love I should have gotten but, I'm over that and I'm staring only at you.

Your tears are mixing in with the sand flying around us. Your hair is being tousled just like mine and I know how long my hair is and it must be hitting you in the face. I'm sorry about that but, with your hair as long as it is now, we look so much alike, you and I. I am so proud I made a beautiful, healthy and strong baby boy.

My hand was coming up, I see it out of the corner of my eye. It's coming towards you, I can see it. I'm smiling, I can feel all those muscles pulling into a soft smile and now, as my hand touches your cheek, cry into it. Tell my hand how much you'll miss me and how you love me, that you and I are so much closer than what you are to Vegeta and Bulma. Your mother and your father you say but, here's the truth: I am your mother and Yamcha is your father.

Your eyes widen and you look deep into my eyes, holding my gaze. Your tears stopped but, the tears are still running down my face and into my ears. Is that me? Am I the one crying because I know that you would never accept me, that you would turn me away but, I'd die for you, son and here I am, in your arms as you watch me travel on to the Great Beyond and as I watch your face fade away into the tunnel that I'm being pulled backwards into, I can't feel your face anymore. I can't feel that warm heat of your cheek in my hand. Where did you go? Where did I go? Is this death again?

…

"Ah! Princess Ali, you're back again! How nice of you to grace us with your presence." A booming voice echoed and as I pushed against a soft yet, uncomfortable carpet.

I pressed my hand against my throbbing head and shake it, trying to see if I was going to rid of the headache by tossing it out. I snapped open my eyes and looked at the carpet. Red. I looked left and right. Tiles and little puffs of smoke floating about.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, turning around and looking up at the big man in the purple suit sitting at a huge mahogany desk.

"Watch your language when you're in my presence!" He boomed again, this time he was filled with anger.

My mouth hung open, my eyes widen at the memory of him twenty years ago. "You? You're still here?" I shout at him, watching as he was taken aback and he looked to an assistant next to him in confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked the short (compared to him) assistant and the young blue man with twin horns just shook his head with a shoulder shrug.

"You sent me to Hell and said if I had a problem that I should take it up with your boss, who you then pointed to a huge red guy who looked just like him!" I screamed back, pointing to a guard standing at a doorway.

The large man sitting in front of me was silent and I swear everyone else was watching in anticipation to see what was going to happen next. "So, did you take care of it?" He asked finally.

"I killed him after I told him he needed to replace you." I closed my eyes a tad, hardening them as I held a hard glare at the large man in a purple suit.

"Well, too bad. _I_ am the boss and there ain't nothing your puny little butt can do about it." He laughed out loud and the quiet guards and assistants looked at each other before joining in, sure now that it was okay to laugh.

I lept up onto his desk and grabbed both sides of his uneven beard that went left and right but not in the middle. I pulled his face down hard and watched as his black eyes lowered to my level. "I have a son back there on Earth with Goku and all these other fighters and a monster named Cell is going to kill them all unless I do something about it. Send me back there now, or I'll _make_ you send me back."

The large man blinked a few times before nodding, or tried nodding. I let him go and watched as he pulled back, stroking his two beards that went separate ways. "I apologize, Princess Ali but, I have no way of sending you back there. Only the dragon balls of Earth or New Namek can send you back."

"Why you-"

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it! Don't pull my beard again!" He pulled back, his hands holding onto his beard. I sighed and nodded, turning around and sitting other the large files on his desk.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit here for a while, do you? I'd like to see someone come in soon." I turned my head a the line that was built up behind me that was composed of little puffs of smoke, giggling and talking.

…

Only four warriors stood on the white marble tiles of the Lookout and those four had no idea what was going to happen. They had lost three of their most powerful warriors, one took off and the other was passed out. Blood covered the tiles and it spread around the group as Dende and Mr. Popo came running out towards them.

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to speak a word as Dende dropped to his small knees and place his hands over Gohan, healing the boy of all of his injuries. Tears streaked down the face of the little Namekian and after his cries stopped, Gohan's eyes fluttered open and squinted in the bright sun above them.

His black eyes searched the sky, his hands opening and closing and his lungs holding onto a large breath. He began to push himself up and Dende wasn't far behind to help sit him up. Gohan pressed one of his hands against his head, feeling the new headache that was laying waste to the already sore head he had.

"Piccolo?" He asked, watching as the tall Namekian walked over to him and held a hand out for the boy to grab. Gohan nodded and was pulled up by the strong man and staggered a bit before nodding and looking at the carnage that was next to him.

"Hey kid," Piccolo held onto the shoulders of the boy and watched as Gohan went silent and began to shake.

Gohan didn't shake from anger, from fear but, from the tears that were coming from his eyes. They were breaking the boy down and they were tearing him up from the inside.

"I wasn't able to save them, Piccolo." Gohan cried out, grabbing at his hair as he dropped to his knees and cried all his pain out.

"We still have the dragon balls..." Tien spoke up, watching as everyone looked to him. He nodded and looked to Mr. Popo who ran what he could inside the building and quickly walked back out with a red box in his hands.

"I have the dragon balls here. Let us call upon the dragon, Dende."

Dende looked to Mr. Popo and nodded, taking the box and placing it down on the marble tiles.

Yamcha looked down at the two bodies laying side by side, their blood mixing with each other as they were left there while the others summoned the dragon. Yamcha's eyes were on the one on the right; her long pink hair and her crushed and broken body laying still as the large hole in the stomach still spewed a little bit more blood. Most of the blood around her face and in her hair had dried already and crusted over, leaving her a wreck in his eyes but, she'll always be the most beautiful to him.

The sky went dark on Yamcha but, he still didn't look away from that woman's dead body and the young man's that lay next to her. His shoulder length lavender hair was filled with blood and sand that had dried into an unnatural mud. A hole filled the space where his heart should have been and his face faced the older woman who was dead right next to him.

"**Your wish has been granted.**" A booming and deep voice sounded through-out the air and Yamcha knew it was the dragon's.

Yamcha looked over at the group who stood around the dragon and they all looked back to Yamcha who was now kneeling at the dead bodies. As Yamcha looked back, a stirring from Trunks made him jump up and grab the boy as he rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Hey man, give yourself some time to breathe, literally. Don't move too much." Yamcha said as he held Trunks who only nodded in response, his hand immediately traveling up to his chest and relieved to feel no hole there whatsoever.

As Trunks and Yamcha looked up at each other and their eyes met, they both looked to Ali who still lay there.

"Ali? Ali?" Trunks turned over to her, his hands grabbing onto her shoulders and shaking her heavy and limp body.

"Ali, wake up! Wake up, Ali!" Trunks shouted, a burning sensation blurring his eyes and he shook his eyes and the new tears that fell down his cheeks.

The group now stood around Trunks, Yamcha and the dead body of Ali. Trunks' screams were deafening and his head pressed against her bloody chest as he sank in defeat as she lay dead under him.

"Ali, please, please wake up." Trunks cried out, his arm pulling her into him as he continued to cry out.

"Why are you calling my name?" A voice broke the group from watching Trunks and they all spun around, seeing Ali standing before them with her arms over her chest.

Trunks' eyes widened and looked down at the dead body in his arms then back at the woman standing on the other side of the Lookout.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Piccolo shouted, his brows falling over his eyes as he watched the woman walk towards them.

"I'm Princess Ali of Planet Vegeta and I was told to come here by my father, King Vegeta." She said as she continued walking towards them.

"Wait, don't tell me, to find your brother?" Piccolo sneered, his eyes lit with rage as the group continued watching her.

"No, to come find something interesting. And how do you know about my brother?" The woman asked, her eyebrow rising as she looked at the group.

"It's a long story." Piccolo said back as the woman neared him. He was blown away by how young she looked. Ali's wrinkles were very fine but, this woman standing before them had none whatsoever and her scars weren't visible at all.

"I see you're in mourning. I'll let you take care of that." The young woman said and as she began to turn away, her eyebrow shot up.

"**I am waiting. Make your final and last wish.**" The dragon spoke out, breaking everyone out of their stupor.

Everyone except for the young woman turned and walked back to the dragon. Trunks held the dead body of Ali in his arms and watched as the young woman pulled back away in shock.

"Why wasn't Ali brought back to life?" Krillan asked, his hands shaking as he looked back at Trunks and the two women.

"**She is alive. I cannot bring a dead woman back to life who is already alive.**"

"But, the dead Ali is _our_ Ali, we have no idea who this other woman is!" Yamcha shouted, his hand pointing to the three people standing away.

"_**That**_** Ali has already been brought back to life. **_**This**_** Ali is alive.**"

Everyone looked between each other and Piccolo looked up at the dragon, his heart tightening. "I know what my wish is."

"Piccolo, what are you doing?" Krillan asked, his hand grabbing onto the Namekians arm.

"**What is your wish?**"

Piccolo looked back at the young Ali and her eyes locked onto his. They didn't know him, they didn't recognize him. They showed fear and Piccolo never knew that woman to show one single ounce of fear. She'd rather die that show fear and that was what she did, she died to save Gohan and to save the world. Piccolo looked down at the floor and sighed, nodding and looked back up at the dragon.

He felt his heart tighten even more and he felt his eyes burn. He loved her, he truly did and it was that kind of love that wasn't made for physical contact but, for the emotional contact he needed so much. He clenched his teeth together and opened his mouth. "I wish the Ali in this time had all the memories of the Ali that is now dead!"

Everyone around him gasped and as he looked back at the young woman, the dragon gave a low growl.

"**Your wish has been granted. I am leaving now.**"

A golden light exploded around all of them and the dragon balls flew into the air, separating into seven different directions and those seven would end up somewhere on the Earth far away from each other.

Everyone turned to the young Ali as she looked back at them. A large wind suddenly began to surge around her, taking her in it's violent blasts with no remorse for her well-being. She brought her hands up to her face to shield herself from the terrible winds until a light flashed around her, bring her down to her knees where she fell face first into the cold marble tile.

And just as quickly as it came, it left all the same.

The young Ali pressed herself up off of the marble tiles, feeling the way the smooth and polished rock felt under her hands. Her eyes widened and she looked to the group to her left, staring at them with anger and fear as they approached her, their fear just as apparent as hers.

She shook her head and stood up, turning to her right where Trunks now stood up, the dead body of the Ali he loved gently laying next to his feet as he looked into the younger woman's eyes.

"My son." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she ran to him, taking his shoulders and looking up into his face.

A loud, yet silent, gasp was sent through-out the group behind her as she held onto Trunks and he held her back, pulling her body in close to his as he cried into her silky pink hair.

"Mom," he whispered as the tears spilled from his eyes. His fingers tightened on her green armor and spandex and he began to fall to his knees.

They fell together, their cries silent but, their bodies shaking with the mute sobs of mother and son.

"Who's the father?" Krillan asked, looking around as his eyes landed on Yamcha and it seemed that at that point, everyone's eyes landed on Yamcha.

Yamcha watched as Ali and Trunks cried together and with every bit of dignity he had left, he looked to Krillan and smiled. "You think I would've hit that? You're crazy! Vegeta and Bulma are the parents, they're just going crazy!" He laughed them off but, he turned away and walked to the edge and with a sigh of despair, jumped off the edge and felt the rush of the wind swirl around him. He knew what he said was wrong and he knew walking away wouldn't put it away on the shelf for all time but, he wanted it gone and when the time was right, he would tell them but, for now, it was over and done with.

Piccolo felt his stomach sink as he watched Ali and Trunks continue to cry into each other. He shook his head, shocked and as he turned away, Gohan went with him. Krillan sighed as he looked with sad eyes at the two. He knew there was a special bond between them, a connection of some sort that you just couldn't put your finger on until you heard it with your own ears.

"Mother and son, huh? Who would've guessed?" He chuckled with sadness and as he turned away, everyone else followed suit, letting them be.

…

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Ali chuckled, the evil in her voice radiating through-out the bright room of judgment.

Cell's body tensed and he watched Ali lean against the leg of the heavy wooden desk in front of King Yemma. "N-No, I killed you. I watched you die!"

"You did kill me and here I am, Cell. Dead, just like you." Ali smirked as she watched Cell's face fill with anger. Ali walked forward towards him and slowly began to circle around him as he shook with rage. "I see Gohan killed you after all. How sad is that? Beaten by an eleven year old child."

"Why you-"

"Hey, Ali!" A happy voice shouted and as Ali and Cell turned to look behind them, a large smile overtook her sight.

"Hello, Goku." Ali backed up just a tad from how close he was and then looked to Cell. With her eyes still set on Cell, she called out. "Hey, King Yemma. Take my _friend_ here and send him to the place where there is no return. If I have to be in the same place with him, I at least want to be able to walk around without a bully." Ali chuckled as Cell began to growl.

"A bully, you say? Well, I have no time for bullies here! It's Hell for you, Cell!" King Yemma's voice boomed through-out the large judgment room. "Take him to the Cleanser and then it's straight to the dark place!"

Ali and Goku watched as Cell's folder was stamped with a red inked stamp and his folder tossed in a grouping of others. Ali sighed and looked up at Goku who was looking into her pink eyes.

"Hey, Ali?"

Ali smiled up at him, his face remembered her so much of Bardock but, he was gone now. "Yes, Goku?"

"You don't have to go _down there_ if you don't want to, you know." Goku quietly said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Ali and down at the floor. His eyes were darting back and forth from the long red carpet to Ali's face and when she smiled at him with that genuine smile he had never seen before, he stopped moving and watched as her eyes smiled, something he only thought Chi Chi could do.

As Ali finished chuckling, she looked away from the tall Saiyan and stared at the exit Cell was taken through. "Goku, as much as I would love to, and believe me, I would love to, I know all the bad things that I have done and all the wrongs that need to be set right. I-"

"Princess Ali." King Yemma interrupted. His head in his hand as he watched the two with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, sir?" Ali said as she spun around, her eyes hardened for the King's judgment.

"It seems as if you've been a good person from the last time you were here. Guess that means only one thing," King Yemma smiled as he pulled at the stamp to his left. "Welcome to Heaven."

"Wait, King Yemma!" Goku shouted, running over to the large man's desk and jumping on top of it.

"What is it, Goku? I'm trying to do my job." The King furrowed his brow as he watched the little Saiyan run over to him, calling him down so that he could whisper into his ear. A few seconds had gone by and the King nodded and hummed, his eyebrows wavering as he looked from the ceiling back down to Ali who stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"I see," King Yemma said, his hand across his mouth as he pondered the proposal Goku had given him. With another hard look at Ali and the folder all ready for final marking, he nodded and closed the file, taking another stamp he had on his drawer and slamming it hard on the folder.

"Thank you, King Yemma!" Goku shouted as he jumped off the desk and jogged over to Ali, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What did you say? What did he do?" Ali asked, questions trying to find there way out but, none of them making it.

"You're coming with me and King Kai! We're headed up to a tournament here in the Other World and I thought you might want to join me and have a bit of fun! How about it?"

"And if you say 'no', I'm taking _that_ back." King Yemma boomed, pointing to the top of Ali's head.

With a questionable look, Ali looked up but saw nothing there. She kept trying to look up, around backwards but, nothing was there. "What the he-, I mean, _heck,_ are you talking about?" Ali shouted back at him.

"This!" Goku grabbed her shoulder and then pointed to the glowing ring atop his head.

"Wow. I'm really dead, aren't I?"

"Yep. Now, come on! We have to train for a tournament!" Goku smiled down at her.

As Ali nodded and looked up at the Saiyan, she smiled again; that beautiful and healthy smile she never knew she had. She took Goku's hand and as she slowly watched him place two fingers on his forehead, she closed her eyes, thankful for the life she'll have thanks to a certain tall Saiyan standing next to her.

**The End.**


End file.
